The Conqueror & Ri: A Twist of Destiny
by Ahkiken
Summary: (Tie in to: Xena and Gabrielle, A Turn of Fate) The Conqueror of the Realm, ruler of the Grecian Empire has brought peace to its lands after 9 years of internal war. With a battle on the horizon she gives a farewell gift to Ri, the woman she secretly loves that trigger events to transpire. Forcing her to come into contact with a familiar being from another world. Who looks like Ri.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **The characters of Xena, The Warrior Princess, and Hercules, The Legendary Journeys, are owned by MCA/Universal, and Renpics. No copyright infringement is intended in the making of this epic.

**Warning: **This story contain strong language and violence on every level, whether mentioned, implied, or acted out. It also contain graphic sexual themes between hetero/homosexual men and women. If you are not 18 to 21 years of age, or if this tale is not your cup of tea, nor allowed in your country/state, you should go now. I'm positive that there are other bard's out there that will appease you, so leave this story to the mature audience.

**Additional Note (Please Read): **This story's tied in with my other tale, Xena and Gabrielle, A Turn of Fate. It is highly imperative that you read a chapter from both stories back to back in intervals between the two. You should always read the first chapter of, Xena and Gabrielle, A Turn of Fate, first, then the first chapter of this tale. Make sure you read both chapters of each story so that the stories plot don't become confusing. I know that this type of story probably haven't been done before, but I promise (my hopeful readers) that your time will be well invested.

**The Conqueror and Ri,**

**A Twist of Destiny,**

**By, Ahkiken**

**Chapter 1: Commencement**

The sky was clear. No stars, or even clouds as Eos broke the dawn to make way for Helios.

Blue cerulean eyes gazed outside her balcony from within her Corinthian castle, to stare at her beautiful garden. Spring was in the air and the atmosphere was calm with a cool breeze. She watched the exotic flowers in the garden gently sway with the wind. A mixture of lilacs, viceroy tulips, hyacinths, and an assortment of others danced together.

She kept vigil, watching.

A dream, if not a nightmare, awoken her earlier than she wanted. Hypnos, the god of sleep, had decided to remind her of the past trials she had endured for the last twenty-eight winters of her life. Every feeling from the emotional spectrum collided inside of her. From joy, to laughter, lust, to love, sadness, to pain, only to give way to anger and death.

The Oneiros, wanted to show her all of it in dreams. Of how she picked up the sword. How she became a hero. How she was nearly destroyed. How she in turn, caused the destruction of her enemies. How she conquered lands. How she became known as the, Lord Conqueror of the Realm.

Very few called her by the birth name that Cyrene and Atrius, her mother and father respectively of Amphipolis, had given her. Even less people actually knew her real name. Ever since she became a master with weapons, strategies, and a tactician in battle, she'd gone by one title or another. A few years after she was essential in the defeat of the warlord, Cortese, the villagers of her home bestowed upon her, the first honorific title, The Lion of Amphipolis, for her courage, and extraordinary talents.

Still, even that battle brought forth tragedy, losing not only dear comrades from her village, but her beloved brother as well. Agony didn't cease there though. It became worse.

Much worse.

Her fateful day on a vessel, sailing for Greece from Egypt, landed her in the path of a young General of Rome. A very powerful man, who damn nearly killed her. Betrayal, lost lovers, and death became all she knew.

All she know.

Just under a year ago had she finally got vengeance against the vile bastard. It only cost her, morals, and almost her honor as a warrior.

'_Revenge, is a double edged sword. So after you lay your enemy's body in the ground, also be prepared to lay your soul down as well.'_

The Conqueror could still hear her deceased oriental lover's melodic voice in her head.

'You tried to save me from this path, didn't you, Lao 'Ma?'

The Conqueror kept her tears in check, for it was far to late for self pity. On the bright side, at least the Realm was in peace, and have remained that way for the last three years. Taxes were low, it was hard to do so, especially after the Peloponnese Purge, that the Delian League of Athens waged against Sparta, Corinth and their allied city-states. The Purge effected the whole of Greece, if it wasn't for careful scheming, and extreme patience from the Conqueror, Greece could've became easy prey to all her enemies. And the biggest threat most likely would have been Rome.

By the Lord Conqueror, uniting every major city-state under one banner, it easily disrupted whatever plan the Romans had. After Rome lost their opportunity with Greece, the Senate passed powers onto their favorite general, making him Dictator for life, and sent him off to conquer Brittania.

Brittania was unlike the Realm of Greece before the Conqueror came along. Kingdoms divided in opposition to each other, allowed them all to almost be subjugated by Rome. It was a good thing that the Conqueror had her eye on Brittania as well. Making contact with the Queen of the Iceni, Boadicea, after her puppet husband, Prasutagus passed away, changed the turn about of the war. Brittania's victory, became Greece's victory as almost all of its land was annex into the Realm.

It was a devastating blow to the Dictator, Julius Caesar, who returned home for the first time without acquiring new territory for Rome.

Later, Greece gained more lands, each with some amount of bloodshed. Macedonia, Mesopotamia, some lands in Turkey, and Gaul, for her Elite General of the Fourth army, Vercinix. He was once a great leader, defending it from Caesar in the Gallic Wars. However, Vercinix lost, and was almost publicly executed in Rome, if not for the intervention of the Conqueror saving him, en route to his ghastly fate. He then joined her army, to help fight for Brittania.

A huge smile broke out on the ruler's face. It felt really good to take back another prize from that Dictator, Caesar, just like it felt good with Gaul's annexation into the Realm. The expression of the Conqueror's turned somewhat melancholy as she thought about the latest location that was absorbed into her Realm.

The majestic, Chin.

'I've kept my promise, Lao 'Ma, your son still lives.' she regarded bitterly.

Once again, the Lord Conqueror considered her immaculate garden of Corinth comparing it to her Realm. Soon more flowers would bloom, like her citizens, but it would also take much more effort to keep the plants healthy, and strong. If she was not up to the task, the gorgeous display could decay and fall apart. She would never let that happen, she swore as her hands clench into fists.

'Never.'

The Lord Conqueror would cease the over flow of conquered lands in advance of it getting over sized and over reach herself. Besides, to her, the Realm was flourishing. From trade, to employment, and with the newly discovered platinum orbs found in Laconia near Tegea, money and even weapon crafting was now lavish.

What more could she want? She was content with everything, other than her love life, but that was another thing altogether. She had already felt the icy cold hands of love, twice. With that aside, her Realm was what she concentrated on mostly, she was happy with what she had gained.

"Why can't Rome be contented?" she mused aloud.

As that thought occurred, she realized Helios was shining down on her. She had been consumed by her deep dwellings, that cronus inexplicably passed her by. When she awoke from her sleep, she gave herself a bath, before standing on her bed chamber's balcony in only her aqua robe, which reminded her of the beautiful eyes of the young girl she had saved eleven years prior. Damp hair tangled uncomfortably on her covered shoulders and back, causing her robe to dampen.

Deciding to return inside her chamber, she called for her maid.

"Akemi."

"Yes, my Lord Conqueror." the exotic almond eyed woman answered entering from her room that was adjacent to her Lord's.

The Conqueror secretly appraised her chambermaid's look. The young woman from Japa still wore her dark blue colored shift, that was sleeveless and strapless, but it covered her small breast, accentuating them. Akemi also wore a dark sheer cloth that circled her back shoulder blades to the front.

'If only I was younger.' the Conqueror thought.

Akemi bowed her head when she got closer to the Lord of the Realm. "My Lord Conqueror, how may I be of service to you?"

The youthful voice jolted the older woman into action. "My hair." She started to tug on it. "In my old age, I totally let cronus slip by me. I need a quick comb through it."

Akemi bowed again, before retrieving the comb. "As you wish, Lord Conqueror."

The Conqueror left out her bed chamber into her outer antechamber, which served as her workstation for personal and public affairs. It also served as a living room area for relaxation, and eating, only few were allowed to enter.

She slowly sat down on the long soft black sofa. Akemi made her way behind her, and begun going to work on combing the black and silver streak tresses. The Conqueror relaxed as her maid gently, but thoroughly combed her hair.

"My Lord Conqueror?"

"Yes."

"If I may be so bold, you may be old in age, but you are still truly magnificent." Akemi said while still at work with the damp strands of hair.

The Conqueror wished that someone else would say those exact words to her. Although she accepted Akemi's compliment, even cherished it, there was another younger woman she yearned to hear sweet nothings from.

"Thank you, Akemi, but flattery will get you nowhere." she jest.

The young woman chuckled. "No my Lord, not flattery, but truth."

While combing her Lord's hair, she took a pause, and then went on. "You have such a powerful aura about you, it draws others into you. That's how vast your energy is. When you came to my country and liberated me from my father, Yodoshi, I would have been a slave for you when I first seen you. I still would."

The Conqueror thought back a year ago after she completed her most important mission, and successful assassination ever. The Conqueror decided to take a detour when she left Rome. She sailed pass Chin, farther east to the land of the Rising Sun.

Japa.

Whilst there, the Lord of the Realm, met a Shogun named, Harukata, who was the leader of another set of warriors she had never encountered before called, Samurai. He showed her their unique ways, and wide range of weaponry. Yumis, wakizashis, tachis, tantos, naginatas, kusarigamas, an assortment of staffs, and the sword that really interested her.

The katana.

The Samurai showed her how efficient the blade was in quickness and grace over a lot of other swords in the world. She stayed in Japa for nearly three moons, until she felt she spent enough cronus there, and had to return to her Realm. Before she left, the Shogun, Harukata presented her with a custom katana of her own, it was forged in the heart of the mountain Hiratagachi. The Conqueror thanked the master Samurai, and went on her way.

Before she could step onto her ship, she saw a man throw a woman to the wall and slice her down, ending her life with the same blade she had come to admire. When he went for Akemi to do the same thing, the Conqueror flipped, literally.

"Akemi, you are not a slave, nor would I ever want one." she replied after returning from her wonders. "As you should know, I abhor slavery, it is abolished here in Corinth, and Athens. Hopefully one day I will make it so throughout the entire Realm."

"I know, but-"

"Akemi." the Lord Conqueror said more sternly, sensing the conversation was going somewhere she didn't want it to. "We'll never speak on this again. I have to get myself ready, are you done?"

"Yes, my Lord." Akemi said sadly reluctantly stopping the movements of the comb.

"I'm really in a rush, my Chancellor will be here shortly. Will you remain here to receive him, while I change?"

"Surely I will do as you command, my Lord." she agreed with a smile.

"Thank you, Akemi." the ruler told her, her gratitude.

The chambermaid simply bowed submissively.

The older woman went back to her bed chamber. The Lord of the Realm knew she had to deal with one important meeting, she would leave the Agora cases to her Chancellor. She quickly slid the robe off, and slipped on matching undergarments. 'Seems some habits from Chin will always stay with me.' she thought happily.

Next, she put on black leather trousers, that was lined with silver on the sides. Then she finished it with a silver blouse as well. When she was done tucking her blouse inside her leathers, she laced up her dark boots.

"Lord Conqueror, the Chancellor of the Realm has arrived." the chambermaid's voice was heard through the closed double doors.

'I wonder what he'll have to say.' the Conqueror grinned to herself. "Let the Chancellor know that, I'm on my way."

"As you command, my Lord." the muffled voice responded.

Checking her image over in the mirror, the older woman felt she looked good for forty-three winters. Moving the raven and silver hair from in front of her face, the Lord Conqueror exit her bed chamber, only to find Akemi gone. Instead in her place was a man with much more silver hairs than herself.

"Alright Old man, what have you done with my chambermaid?" she teased.

"You're still going to call me that? You know, you're getting up there too in age." he prolonged for effect and grinned. "Young lady."

The Conqueror strode up to him in haste. "Meleager." she hugged him warmly.

Meleager returned the gesture. "Xena."

Again, only a few people knew her by that name, or called her by it, and Meleager earned it since it was he who taught Xena the way of the sword when she was fourteen, and he... A much younger man, yet still, Xena called him Old man even then as well, it became a term of endearment.

"I have news, my-"

"That can wait." Xena interrupted him. "First tell me, how was your vacation for the last fortnight?"

Meleager fumbled a bit. "Oh Xena, it was swell. I mean it. I... I didn't want to come back. Especially here." he laughed nervously.

Xena laughed along with him, mostly at how short he tried to sell his story.

"Well you know, you can retire." her laugher ebbed away. "You more than earned it." she said seriously.

Meleager also became adamant. "No, no. My place is by your side. Always."

An overwhelming feeling raced through Xena as she embraced him again. "I love you, Old man."

"And I you." he concurred.

Xena offered him a seat on the sofa, after he sat so did she.

"Now, tell me about your time alone." she gleamed not letting him off the hook easy, she already knew what he had done.

Meleager looked a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Meleager?" Xena was askance softly.

"I didn't... I never left the service of the Realm, Xena." he emitted.

"What?" Xena wanted to egg him on. "I told you to take a break at my expense, to breathe, to live, to leave this Realm and its affairs. And what do you do."

Xena feigned being confused. "What did you do?"

"Xena, I know that you aren't penurious. That you will share every and anything with those you care for." After noticing the smirk on Xena's face, Meleager realized he was being duped. "You already knew."

"Gods, you should see your face." Xena burst in mirth.

"Glad to amuse you, Conqueror." he replied tersely.

"Oh, stop being grumpy." Xena said just as Akemi stepped back in with two trays filled with egg whites, meats, bread, a variety of fruit and two ornate cups of milk.

Akemi set the trays down onto the table and then bowed to her betters. "Good morning, my Lord Conqueror, and Chancellor. Will there be anything else?"

"Thanks, I'm okay." Meleager replied.

"No, we'll be fine, thank you." the Conqueror responded. "Akemi, why don't you go get yourself something to eat. You've been attending me ever since you woke. Go." the ruler commanded.

Akemi curtsy, and left the chambers.

Once she had left, Xena eyed Meleager as he dug into his food.

"What? I was hungry. I figured that you were too, so I asked your chambermaid to bring breakfast."

Xena smiled, picturing how antsy Meleager must have been when he relayed the task to Akemi. Then her smile was gone as she focused on the matter at hand.

Meleager also noted the change of Xena, to the Conqueror and knew that they had to get to real business. Setting his utensil down, he gave the Lord of the Realm his attention.

"We will forget the fact that you tried to lie about taking vacation, and instead went to Rome. Tell me Chancellor Meleager, what have you learned?" the Conqueror spoke with authority.

Meleager wasn't too surprised that the Conqueror knew where he had gone. He answered back dutifully. "As the Realm already knows, Octavian, Marcus Antonious, and Markus Lepidus formed a second Triumvirate a couple of moons after Julius Caesar's death."

Meleager took a moment to drink some milk to clear his throat, once he was done he continued.

"Well, like the first Triumvirate, this one is dissipating faster than Mercury. With Caesar dead, Brutus thought that he could sway his fellow Senators to damn the Dictator. It didn't work, and Julius was deified."

'Better him to pretend to be a god in Pluto.' the Lord Conqueror mused blissfully.

"When that happened, Brutus at least felt he would be accepted into the Triumvirate with Octavian, and Marcus Antonious. Wrong again. They placated him, until they could move full force against him. Getting the Senate to name him as prime conspirator in the death of Caesar. Now Brutus is on the run, hiding in Crete, making noise about you helping him to make Rome a republic again." the Chancellor said.

"Stupid, silly Brutus, I should have killed him also." the Conqueror said in frustration. She then nodded her head for Meleager to continue.

The Chancellor of the Realm went on. "Lepidus has been forced out the Triumvirate, he is in exile. Marcus Antonious is in Egypt, with Cleopatra VII."

The mentioning of the land of Pharaohs brought back terrible memories for the Lord Conqueror. She could still see the many faces of her dead friends, hear the dying screams of her fiance, and feel the explosion, that she swore by the wise patron goddess of the Realm, Minerva, had taken her life.

"My apologies, Xena, It was not my intention to cause you discomfort." Meleager was deeply concerned for her.

The Conqueror composed herself and said. "I've read reports that Marcus Antonious went to Egypt. I know he is in the palace playing house with that Grecian whore for a Queen. The Egyptian people deserves better. She also has sired children with him." the Conqueror finished in disgust.

Meleager knew all to well the Lord of the Realm's anger and animosity towards Cleopatra. She used the Conqueror for her own gain, and then had her thrown to the sharks. "They have two now, and rumors are, one's on the way."

"I know. Not only did she sire a child by Caesar and had Caesarean, but now twins, Alexander Helios, and Selene Cleopatra the younger by, Marcus." the Conqueror sneer. "She thinks her children are gods."

"Is there anything that doesn't get beyond your notice?" Meleager asked.

The Conqueror just shrugged her shoulders. "What's happening in Rome now?"

"Octavian wants power." Meleager stated. "He is demanding that the Senate request for Marcus return to Rome. Once back, I believe Octavian will oust him, and try to take full control over Rome."

"I know that you have sources for getting information Meleager, but how did you come across these details?"

"Cicero, my Lord."

"That's funny he sent me this information as well." the Conqueror confirmed.

"What?"

"I told you to go on vacation. What was I suppose to do without my strong right hand. Imagine my surprise when I read in his letter that you was in Rome with him."

'Still one step ahead of me.' The Chancellor face turned somber. "I fear for Cicero. I tried to get him to come here with me, but he refused."

"He is intelligent, I believe that Cicero can take care of himself well enough." the Conqueror admitted.

"Perhaps you are right. Do you think Rome's civil war will spread to us?" the Chancellor inquired.

"I prepared for this. Vercinix will return back to Corinth soon after the Fourth army safe guard Gaul. Darnelle and Glaphyra is out with the Fifth and Sixth army, keeping them from getting lazy doing peace."

"Draco, and Palaemon?" Meleager asked.

The Conqueror smiled. "And here I thought you knew everything."

"Well I don't, and you'll find out in old age, some things slip pass you." he concede.

'Oh believe me, I know.' she thought about losing a candlemark earlier in her wonderment.

"They're in Egypt, how'd you think I got the intel on Cleopatra and her husband, Antonious." the Conqueror announced.

"Keep your friends close." Meleager started.

"And your enemies far away from you." the Conqueror finished the phrase.

They both shared a laugh together, before the Lord of the Realm got back on subject. "As long we stay ahead of the cur, we can handle them as they come. Rome will fight each other and if they stay out of our way, we won't have to crush them. General Draco and General Palaemon will express my commands to Egypt, and hopefully everyone will know their place."

"Brutus will reach out to you sooner or later." Meleager said.

"I know, I have a meeting with his two subordinates when Helios is high."

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"They wouldn't be dumb enough to try anything here, and if they are, they will suffer gravely for it." She then remembered an important issue that she wanted her Chancellor to take care of. "You will handle the affairs of the Agora today."

"Come on, Xena, I was hoping to rest, I had a long trip. Can't you have the Prince take care of it?" Meleager complained.

"You should have thought about that before you jilted your vacation, Old man. Think of it as commencement." The Conqueror then thought about what her Chancellor had asked.

'Where is Prince Lyceus?'

**To Becontinued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:**See Chapter 1

**Additional Note (Please Read): **Just a reminder, this story is tied with, Xena and Gabrielle, A Turn of Fate. If you have not read the first two chapters of that story, I got three words for ya**. **Go read them**. ;-) **

**The Conqueror and Ri,**

**A Twist of Destiny,**

**By, Ahkiken**

**Chapter 2: Discretion**

He observed her while she slowly drank the last few swallows of her fruit juice.

She blushed when she set the metallic mug down, catching his eye. "Thank you, Prince Lyceus, again for a fantastic breakfast this morning."

"Ri." Lyceus calmly rested his hand on her's.

The greenish blue orbs of her's was shrouded by her long strawberry blonde hair. His other hand moved the cascading locks to peer in her eyes.

"You don't have to call me, Prince." he reminded the woman as he caressed the side of her face. "Only, Lyceus."

Ri's features were flush deeper. She had never been this close to another person, save one, making this moment odd. It was Lyceus' fourth time in a several days span, waking her up for morning eats, and with each visit the Prince's touch grew more affectionate. She now came to the conclusion of what Lyceus truly wanted from her. Though she was not fully knowledgeable about the world, Ri was too old for naiveness and not see.

"Thank you, Lyceus." she corrected for his benefit.

Lyceus smiled and tenderly stroked her face once more.

'Gods, she's lovely.' Lyceus thought unable to take his hand off of her.

His eyes unconsciously looked over her body. Ri was still in her night shift, but it wasn't plain like some peasant. It was cream colored, the arm sleeves were sheer just like it was around her neck down to just above her small breast, and it coax her milky skin to taunt him. He wondered what her breast would feel like in his hands, and mouth. His fingers slid to the see-through fabric around Ri's neckline.

'I should tell her how I feel about her.' he mused within himself.

However, Ri started to feel slightly uncomfortable, the Prince noticed it, and pulled away.

"Did I offend you?" he asked tentatively. "I apologize if I have."

"No. It's just, I..." words failed her.

For a person that wanted to be a bard someday, it was inconceivable that her vocabulary would vanish.

Ri took a thorough look at Lyceus' appearance and had to admit that he was attractive. Golden wheat hair chopped short on his head. Small, but muscular arms, chest, and legs, from what she could infer underneath his brown tunic and trousers. Blue eyes that were just a tinge darker than his sister's, the Lord Conqueror.

A childish grin shaped Ri's lips at the thought of the magnificent cerulean eyes of her Lord, that majestically made anyone happy to fall into their blue depths.

After watching the change in Ri's demeanor, it gave Lyceus renewed hope that he had a chance. "Ri?"

Ri's hearing hadn't registered the Prince's voice, for she was lost in her own revelled thoughts of the Conqueror. Suddenly her face became gloomy as she recalled the fact that she haven't seen, or heard from her Lord in almost a full moon cycle. Not since their last dreadful cronus together.

_"The Lord Conqueror commands to speak with you."_

_I finish up folding the last pair of sheets and handed them to Akemi, the new chambermaid our Lord brought back with her after her progress east._

_"I'll be back shortly." I tell her._

_Akemi nodded and carried on her duties. We never really talked much since she had arrived, but she seems nice._

_"As our Lord commands, General Draco." I reply meekly._

_He snorts in disgust as we leave the Conqueror's chambers._

_Of all the people to send for me, it had to be the person that doesn't like me. The Chancellor of the Realm would have been a much better choice. Even though I can't fathom what I had done to ensure his dislike for me, my Lord holds Draco in high regard, and so shall I._

_The walk is silent for the most part and I have no idea where we're going. Some of the other occupants inside the castle greet me warmly, it almost makes me carefree to investigate about General Draco's well being, but I catch myself from doing such a thing._

_Soon we are coming towards her War room. I have never been in there before. Maybe I am to be punished for some slight against the Lord of the Realm. I probably forgot to do a chore, or failed to fold her clothes correctly. The Conqueror had never raised her hand at me, let alone her voice, and deep down inside, I believe she never will. Although I know what she is capable of. I have heard of many tales and rumors about her. Knowing all of that, I still feared Draco more._

_I must have hesitated a split second too long for the General. "I have more pressing concerns than you, little girl."_

_He grabs my arm a bit roughly. I grimace, but allow him to lead me along. I hate it when he calls me that. I may not know my true age, due to an incident I suffered when I was younger, but foregoing my stature, I know I'm not some little girl._

_We enter through the huge oak doors, and I feel Draco's grip loosen from around my arms. He may not think it, but I knew why he released me as we drew closer to our Lord. To seemingly harm me, or treat me unjustly, would incur her rage. She was like that about me, and I would never again want to hear another human being died for me, not the way that slaver did many years ago._

_The dark General's movements stopped as we came upon another door. When he opened it and we stepped inside, I viewed the room with eyes of an eager student, wanting to capture every detail. The onyx walls was colored with dark and greyish tones, complimenting the obsidian round table. Surrounding the table, was seven decorative chairs, and sitting in the most regal high chair, closer to the only large window that illuminated the entire room, was my savior from eleven years passed._

_She glanced up from her writings, and smiled leaning back in her seat. It always made my heart skip to see her this way._

_"My Lord Conqueror." General Draco announced placing his right fist over his chest in salute. "The lady, Ri."_

_It was then that she arose._

_"Leave us." _

_Repeating his formal greeting, he departed, closing the door behind him._

_"Milady." I bow to her. "You've sent for me."_

_Her smile grew wider as she took my hand to lead me to the chair that she was just sitting in._

_Now that I'm thinking about it, maybe Draco does have a good reason to be antagonistic towards me. The Conqueror spoiled me rotten ever since I fell into her life. I could eat whenever I liked, I had the best tailor made clothes, my bed chamber, although modest, was far glorious than my rank declared. I am the Lord Conqueror's hand-maiden, or servant, but it doesn't matter because she treats me like nobility. When others was demanded to call her Lord, Conqueror, Liege, or another honorific. I could always call her, Milady, which I have done since I was younger. And here I am, right now, sitting in her chair. A chair fit only for the Lord of the Realm._

_I sometimes feel she's kind to me, because of how she found me all those years ago. Then mostly I sense she see me as a daughter figure, and even though the long raven hair I remember playing with when I was younger, now has streaks of silver like uncle Meleager, I still don't see her as a mother. I have told her that before, but I have never told her how gorgeous she is, how I wish she would grace me with her..._

_"Ri." My Lord broke my hidden thoughts with her voice._

_"Yes, Milady." _

_The smile on her face just wouldn't go away, and it made my heart beat faster looking up at her. What made her so happy today?_

_"I have important news for you."_

_I nod my head lazily, greatly intrigued._

_"I have made arrangements for you in Athens."_

_What?_

_"You will no longer be my hand-maiden."_

_What!_

_"Now that Akemi is working sufficiently enough, I am sure she can fill your role indefinitely."_

_WHAT?!_

_"You will be tutored by one of the greatest scholars ever." she continued on with that growing smile I'm beginning to resent. "He is visiting from Macedon and he'll be teaching you an infinite amount of, ideals, locations on Gaia, stories of gods and legendary heroes. He even taught, Alexander the Great."_

_The Conqueror turned away from me, still engrossed in her one sided conversation. "You'll learn how to deliver speeches with proper etiquette, create characters beyond imagination, and also, as a bonus, you will be getting an allowance while you are there."_

_Allowance? I don't even know what the current dinar resembles._

_Making a turn about towards me, my Lord made a mocking face. "Don't think for a second that you can slack off, because I will be keeping in contact with your teacher concerning your progress."_

_Then she smiled again. That same smile I now hated. She's happy to be rid of me. Who can blame her, I have been a burden to her. I have no money, the clothes I own are made for me, but they aren't mines that I bought. Akemi already does more work than me now._

_It hits me. No wonder, my Lord insisted that I focus on my writing and arithmetics. She was grooming Akemi to take my place all along._

_The excited expression diminished from the Conqueror. "Hey, I was just joking. I know you will do a good job in the Academy."_

_I perk up somewhat with that astonishment. _

_"Athens Academy for Performing Bards." I recite the place I dreamed about going to since I've mastered reading and writing two years ago at the age of sixteen. I'm eighteen now, well, that's the age I am in accordance to my Lord's conviction, and maybe it's best for me to go out into the world._

_"Yes. You'll be in Athens, the city is far breathtaking than here in Corinth. The roads are better too, I've commission them myself." she stated proudly. "It'll have everything you want."_

_Not everything._

_I can't help, but look defeated again. I would rather stay here than travel to Athens. I'll surrender my dream, but if my Lord wishes it, so be it._

_"Okay." I sound surly, with my head falling._

_The Conqueror looks weary, before dropping down to her knees, placing her hands in mines, she ask. "What's wrong? I thought that you would love this?"_

_I love you! _

_I remain mute, so she went on to say. "When Akemi came here, I purposely allowed you more freedom from attending me, so that you could practice your craft and learnings." The Conqueror lifted my chin up, eye to eye. "Although, you mostly never used it."_

_Could never get anything by her. "My deepest-"_

_"Stop it." she quiet me sternly. "I seen you telling tales to the children, one day Iona came up to you after you were finished and asked you, why did you decide to stay a servant when you can tell stories all over the world. Do you remember your reply?" _

_How did she know, ahh, forget it. She'll just say, I have many skills. Putting on a sober look, I told her._

_"I said, I owe our Lord so much. More than she have ever asked of me, or had taken from me. So I will do what I must to please her, always." I reiterate the same exact words as if I was an echo from that day._

_A tear fall down my cheek as I lose my composure. "It's true, everything I said to Iona I meant, and I mean them now."_

_The Conqueror wiped the tear away and kissed my forehead in advance of saying. "You are not obligated to me Ri, okay?"_

_I nod my head dumbly while more tears escape._

_"Stop crying."_

_I immediately do as she say, not without some difficulty. Again the Conqueror wipes my face and stands to her full height. I strain my neck to take in her tall stature._

_"Listen to me Ri." I acquiesce to the authoritative voice. "Your service for me as hand-maiden is at an end. You are to go to Athens in two moons. You will do what is asked of you, as long as it's no danger to yourself, or your virtues. I will write to you personally with every free cronus I can spare. You will excel in your studies and live the life of your choosing. Do you understand?"_

_I nod my head again._

_"I can't hear you."_

_"Yes, Milady." I felt my heart shatter._

_I will never see the Conqueror again. I would only be graced with her words on a scroll, a piece of parchment._

_"And know this, Little one." she leans down to me. "You are my obligation."_

_After kissing my cheek, I felt better knowing that she still cared strongly for me. She even used the nickname from when I first ever saw her. I felt contentment..._

_Sort of._

_"You're dismissed."_

_I stood on my feet and bowed once more, then proceeded to walk towards the door. Before opening it to take my leave, I was curious about something. _

_"Milady?"_

_"Yes." she smirked. _

_She probably know what I'm going to ask. "Who will I be studying under?"_

_The Conqueror smirk transformed again into that smile, and I had decided... _

_I don't hate it after all._

Prince Lyceus new found hope had disappeared into puzzlement for Ri's unexpected change of emotions.

"You're alright, Ri?" he asked again.

"Forgive me Prince Lyceus, I wondered off into a day dream." Ri offered weakly.

'Ah, back to formalities. Maybe it's best that I don't tell her.'

With that mental note, Lyceus went on asking. "What's up Ri, you can talk to me?"

Could she? Could she talk about the fact that she would be leaving Corinth, possibly for good.

"Is it me?"

The sadden tone persuaded her to attain him. Though she was not receptive of his feelings for her, she didn't want to lose the Prince's friendship.

"No, Prince Lyceus. It isn't you. It's... Between me and our Lord, your sister. I don't think anyone else in the castle is aware yet."

"Aware?" he questioned, hoping to speed her along.

Ri released a sigh. "I am commanded to go to Athens. I doubt if I'll ever return here."

Lyceus was livid, he haven't heard such talk from the Lord Conqueror. "I have spoken to my sister yesterday. She made no mention of your leave in our conversation of you."

'My Lord and Prince Lyceus, conversing over me?' Ri was fluster. "What brought forth me as a topic, mind my asking?"

It was Lyceus turn for his cheeks to redden. "Well, you know... Ah, stuff, like um... How were your duties coming along. Was you getting on well with Akemi."

While he was lying, a thought dawned on him. "Is the Conqueror sending you away, because of Akemi?" Lyceus found himself getting upset at the notion, until Ri dispelled it.

"No. I'm to report to the Academy there. To begin my apprenticeship as a scholar and bard."

Lyceus was still bitter that his sister hadn't shared this information with him. After telling her how amorous he had become for the inspiring storyteller, he had a right to know.

He expressed a smile. "You're finally about to achieve your life goal. You're going to find so much success and fame." Next, his smile flipped upside down. "When I meet with my sister later this morning, I will be sure to let her know of my displeasure for keeping this from me. You are my friend, not chattel."

Ri hastily seized his wrist as Lyceus tried to stand up from the small table they had eaten their morning meal on.

"Please Prince Lyceus, I beseech you not to engage Milady, our Lord on this matter. Like I told you, I don't believe anyone else knows. She gave me this order in private and I would become disheartened if she housed any anger towards either of us for not respecting her confidence."

Gripping the panicky maiden's arms gently, Lyceus tried to relax her worries. "Ri, I promise, no harm will befall-"

His sentence was cut short as Ri squeezed even tighter.

"No!" she yelled forcefully in a tone Lyceus had never heard her use before.

Realizing she had not only touched the Prince in a roughly manner, but raised her voice to him as well. Ri released him, and stood up urging him more delicately. "Forgive me, for my offense. I realize that you are the Prince of the Realm and are free to your own discretion, but I implore you most earnestly, to refrain from discussing what I revealed to you with our Lord."

Standing up too, Lyceus understood the emotion in Ri's eyes. She was sincerely fearful, not for herself entirely, but for him. Although the Conqueror was renown for extreme violence when warrant, his sister gave him no pause for such fear.

Nevertheless, Lyceus decided to appease the troubled woman. "I will keep silent on this. I respect that it is the affairs of you and the Lord Conqueror."

"Promise me." she needed reassurance.

"I promise by Venus, I will never speak of this to anyone." he swore.

Ri was relieved as she clung onto Lyceus for a hug.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Yes, Prince Lyceus?"

"Promise to end the formalities, at least when we are alone." he said.

Ri drew back looking into his blue orbs. "I promise by the Realm's patron goddess, Minerva, I will cease addressing you formally."

The younger brother of the Conqueror gazed into Ri's aqua irises, feeling entranced. His hands once again touched her fair face.

"I love you." he admittedly declared.

Ri knew that she could possibly never love the Prince of the Realm the way he loved her. In spite of that, she told him as a genuine friend. "And you have my love also... Lyceus."

Lyceus' lips tenderly kissed her forehead, almost in the same way the Lord Conqueror had done two fortnights back, with different results. Ri didn't feel her heart flutter while she was with him.

"I'll miss you." Ri said.

Lyceus laughed. "Hey don't write me off so fast. I'll visit you, and when your studies are over, you can always come back here to share a tale with the citizens of Corinth. Heck, even if no one shows up, I'll be there." he teased.

Ri cheered up immensely, she haven't considered the thought of returning to perform her newly acquired skills for the people of Corinth. Determination burned within her, she would go to Athens, learn what is taught, master what she needed, return back to the castle of Corinth, and make the Lord of the Realm proud.

She was sure Iona, and the younger children would enjoy her new tales.

'The children!' she remembered.

Spinning quickly away from her guest, she startled the Prince.

"What's wrong?" Lyceus marveled at the fast pace the short strawberry blonde was moving about trying to stack the empty plates and mugs on her wooden table.

"I forgotten that I would attend, Lieutenant Tessa's class."

Lyceus was sceptical. "Tessa is teaching a class?"

"Usually it's Clydmus class." Ri began saying while removing the piled dishes off the table. "But now that the Imperial army has free cronus doing peace, Tessa offered to teach the children about weapons training. She asked if I would grace them all with a story. I couldn't deny the offer, what kind of monster would I be."

The Prince grinned at Ri's jest, while taking the plates and mugs out of her hands.

'I need to pay more attention to what's going on in the Realm, and more aware of what's taking place inside the castle to some extent.' Lyceus chided himself walking with Ri to her chamber door, to give her privacy.

"Better you to entertain them, instead of Joxer, huh?"

Ri laughed as she visualized the court Jester doing something silly. "I wouldn't say better."

Lyceus balanced the dishes in one hand to give Ri a farewell embrace. "You are, everybody agrees and so do I."

After breaking apart, Ri opened the door saying. "I thoroughly enjoyed this morning, Lyceus, and thanks for taking care of the dishes for me."

"As well as I, Ri, and you're welcome, I did eat off of them too."

A question crossed his mind. "Oh, who will be your teacher in Athens?"

Ri gave the Prince the same widen smile her Lord had given her when she told her who she would be apprenticed by.

"Aristotle."

**To Becontinued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: **See Chapter 1

**Additional Note (Please Read): **This story is tied to, Xena and Gabrielle, A Turn of Fate. If you have not read the third chapter of that story before reading this one, you should do so now. Don't let Mr. T, pity the fool if the full plot escape you. Also, I'm a bit hungry, so if you can, feed this bard. **:-) **

**The Conqueror and Ri,**

**A Twist of Destiny,**

**By, Ahkiken**

**Chapter 3: Accomplishment**

The General hated Egypt. Not because of its people, the language they spoke, or the Pharaoh.

No.

It was the endless amount of sand and the damn excruciating Helios that felt like fire. He couldn't fathom how the Egyptians could live here all year around, especially in this season of spring. Though his skin was as dark as the people of the ancient country, Helios still did murder to his flesh, and the golden armor he wore made it severely worse.

While gazing out at the Nile river, he remembered the trek through the dry desert, onwards to the Egyptian palace of Alexandria with a contingent of forty troops, twenty men from both the Second and Third army. To his amazement, his fellow General either was unfazed, or simply tolerated the sufferable heat. Strange, since he was way lighter in pigmentation.

_"Just drink lots of water, and hope that the royal couple is as miserable as you are." _

He recalled Palaemon's laughter as he failed to lighten the mood. The dark Elite General been to Egypt before when the Conqueror advised the same liquid element to fight back the effects of Helios. Water quenched his thirst, but did little for his agitation towards the shining celestial.

A light knock was barely audible on the door of the guest chamber he occupied.

"Come in." Draco answered while staring out the small window of the decadent room.

Without turning around, he stated. "Finally Palaemon, lets get this visit over with, and return home from this inferno of a city."

Draco then reached for the silver cup that was on the oak stand next to him, bringing the crisp cold water to his lips. After drinking his fill, he began to face his compatriot.

"I can't believe Cleopatra's audacity to stall us for a whole-" His sentence was dropped once he caught sight of the person standing by the chamber door. It wasn't General Palaemon.

The soldier's fist came over his chest in salute to his commander.

"Lieutenant Hector, what is the meaning of you coming here?" Draco was clearly annoyed at the young man who origins hailed from Carthage.

Hector's complexion was a few tones lighter than his own. Draco had always coincided Hector's birth with the conquest of Carthage, by the ambitious younger Julius Caesar. With Rome's history of pillaging, it's easier to agree that Hector's mother were either raped, or willingly available to one, if not many of the soldiers. However, the Lieutenant of the Second army never talked about his parentage, and the Lord Conqueror hadn't inquired about it. The only thing she cared to know was if he was a capable fighter, which he is.

"General Draco, I have come to inform you that, General Palaemon is indispose. He has been unwell since last night."

"We have an audience with the Pharaoh." Draco said in eloquence. "What caused his indisposition?"

"The General is suffering from over consumption of water." Hector replied.

Draco stared at his Lieutenant dubiously. "What? I haven't ever heard of such an ailment."

"Yes, General Draco. He is enduring water intoxication. It has been confirmed by the palace's physician." Hector rectified.

'Damnit Palaemon.' Draco cursed internally.

Spinning sharply, he tossed the rest of the water in his cup out the window, and watched the slaves work outside the palace while mumbling. "Drink lots of water they say. Ha, now the fool is sick."

"I also have reports on the three scouts who went on reconnaissance."

Still observing the drudgery taking place, the General asked. "What of them?"

"Out of the three that left, one returned deeply dehydrated. The other two perished from exposure to the elements." Hector answered.

It was a shame to Draco when warriors died by different means instead of battle. "Which army do the casualties belong to, and did they discover any oddities?"

"One, from both the Second and Third army. Argin, the scout that had returned, did mention that an-"

Draco held out a hand for Hector to be silent. "If you have the report on your persons, bring it to me."

The young Lieutenant realized what Draco meant. One could never be too cautious in another's residence. Spies were plenty, from experts to novice servants. All with their ears open to catch any kind of rewarding information.

Hector was disappointed in himself for almost making a rookie mistake as he handed the small slip of parchment to his commander.

Draco skimmed over it, before ripping it to shreds. 'Just as the Conqueror assumed.' he smiled.

Another rap on the door brought both men to full attention. Draco gave his Lieutenant a signal to open it.

A half naked slave, only having a cotton cloth to hide his lower private member, bowed and reported in broken greek. "The Pharaoh is ready to receive you."

Draco inclined his head in acceptance.

"I'll await your departure." the Egyptian said.

Taking a second bow, he closed the chamber door.

Hector remained standing erect while Draco addressed him. "I suppose the General of the Third army will recover."

"Correct. With plenty of rest and a sufficient amount of honey milk, General Palaemon will be good as new."

In an out burst of dissatisfaction, the General of the Second army threw the empty cup against the wall. Hector's posture faltered for a moment at his commander's behavior.

After regaining his composure, Draco spoke. "How are the men holding up?"

"The Second army is lodged in their own barracks, separate from the Third, as it was since we first gotten here a half fortnight ago. Both armies are still comfortable, far as what Lieutenant Batius of the Third army had shared with me, but there are some concerns." Hector responded.

"What concerns?"

"The Second and Third armies both lost a man. Argin spent three candle-marks after he came back from recon, deliriously saying, Helios will kill us all. He's stable now and appears able to handle his duties, but his words has frighten most of the men. They are worried about the return trip to our ship." he replied.

Draco pondered on the issue. The two scouts that had died did so in service to the Realm, and no matter the manner, or how anyone felt about it, showing cowardice is not acceptable. He was hoping he hadn't selected cowards for this simple mission.

"Tell them that Argin and his fellow scouts had underestimated Egypt's temperature. Now that we all know Helios is dangerous here, they must learn from others mistakes, so be sure to drink and store up enough water to keep them hydrated, but not too much. We don't want them coming down with the same illness as General Palaemon."

"Drink sparingly." Hector confirmed.

Draco nodded while securing a dagger in his gauntlet. 'I can not be armed when I am in the presence of Cleopatra, but now that I'll be alone with her, I'm not taking any chances.'

He then whispered in Hector's ear. "After you speak to the army, make your way back here and wait for my return. My next orders will correspond with the outcome of this meeting. If I don't show in a candle-mark, gather the Second and Third armies with, or without General Palaemon and head towards the ship. Slaughter whoever stands in your way."

"As you command, General."

After saluting each other they left the guest chamber, with Hector going to the barracks and Draco following the servant through the palace halls.

The Elite General was happy to almost be done with his charge. If he never see another half dressed Egyptian slave, he'll be fine for the remainder of his life. Although his stay in Alexandria wasn't all that bad. The slave women was pleasantly accommodating.

Finally they had arrived inside the Hall of Pharaohs.

"The Pharaoh will join you soon."

And with that, the slave took his leave, leaving Draco by himself.

Taking in the space he was in, the General looked over the many golden statues of the Pharaohs that ruled Egypt in its ancient past before the fledgling Ptolemaic dynasty. The statues were illuminated in its brilliance by the decor of the walls, with drapes the color of honey brown and white hanging off of it.

Draco walked towards one of the golden imageries that beckon his attention. As he touched the gold face he heard a voice behind him.

"Nefertiti."

Draco whipped around quickly. The Egyptian in front of his view was relatively old. Possibly more older than the Conqueror's age range. He wore linen cloth dyed brown that covered his upper and lower body, to the General's relief. Brownish gold sandals also adorned his feet. Black eyeliner circled his dark eyes, and a medallion representing some Egyptian deity graced his neck. The Egyptian's arms had interlacing golden bracelets covering them. His head was shaved bald, save for a long rat tail that hung from the back of his head to his lower shoulders.

Draco continued to eye the man with disdain while he went into his tale. "She was never a Pharaoh like the others that are immortalized here. However, the Pharaoh Cleopatra the VII decided that the wife of Pharaoh Akhenaten should be beside him, since they ruled together side by side. Nefertiti was known for her great beauty, not unlike our ruler today. After her husband died, she became de facto Pharaoh, changing her name to, Neferneferuaten, and ruled Egypt for three years before dying from an outbreak of plague. Nefertiti symbolises everything our Pharaoh inspires to be. A devoted ruler to her people, a wonderful provider to her children, a loving wife to her husband, and above all else, a harbinger of peace."

His yarn finished, he questioned Draco. "Can your Lord Conqueror say the same?"

The General's ire was greatly provoked. "Who the fuck is you? Where's Cleopatra? My audience was to be with her."

"Forgive me." he said bowing. "I am, Ansem, the Pharaoh's High Priest."

"Do you take me for an idiot!" Draco yelled, his anger getting the best of him. He was tired of this gods forsaken land and wanted to head back to Greece. "Priest belong in temples, not handling the affairs of politics."

"On the contrary." Ansem started explaining, keeping his calm attitude. "We High Priests are the closest to the gods here, but unlike the feeble minded people you call priest from your lands. High Priests has served and participated in public affairs along side their Pharaohs for centuries."

To further shock Draco, Ansem went on to say. "I served as High Priest for twenty-five years. It was I who summoned your Lord here when she was known as the, Lion of Amphipolis."

The General couldn't stop a contorted expression. He knew of the Lord Conqueror's tale, of how she barely made it out of Egypt alive, after the betrayal of the Egyptians.

Draco folded his arms across his chest staring Ansem in his face. "So it was you who also betrayed her?"

Keeping eye contact, he replied. "What happened to your Lord them many years ago, were between her and Caesar, for which he paid for with his life just last year." Ansem then added. "We had also paid for that fiasco."

Draco allowed a smirk to play on his lips.

"Yes. The raiding of your precious library. It fits wonderfully in Athens." he teased.

That comment actually got a reaction out of the High Priest as he recalled scenes in his mind from that day three years ago, when the Conqueror came with a massive army to besiege Alexandria. The Pharaoh Cleopatra was terrified, Caesar had left her many moons beforehand to obtain Brittania for the Roman Empire. After failing to do so, Brittania winded up being annex by Greece growing Empire instead. The Dictator never came back to Egypt again, he chose to try and keep hold of the territories Rome still held.

Cleopatra was alone and had to face down a vindictive Conqueror. Needless to say, the Pharaoh had to surrender without a fight, and accepted all of the Lord Conqueror's preposterous requirements, which were. Free trade of grain up to three years, a huge sum of monies was to be distributed to the Conqueror's Realm, and the most famous library in all the known world was processed then packed away, to be delivered to Greece. Cleopatra was so overwhelmed, she promised the Conqueror that she would be her personal whore, if she ceased anymore demands. Luckily, the demeaning act coerced the Conqueror to relent, but she never took Cleopatra up on her offer, to the Pharaoh's dismay.

She needed someone as strong as the Lord Conqueror to stand with her, but the Conqueror knew that too. Although she could have fucked Cleopatra then left her with empty promises, she always disliked the Pharaoh's use of sex for power, even way back when the Conqueror was a naive Lion of Amphipolis, playing bodyguard to a younger Cleopatra, who was trying to grab power from her brother, Ptolemy II, and keep the Romans at bay.

In the end, the Lord Conqueror of the Grecian Empire left Alexandria with almost everything, leaving Cleopatra VII with a crumbling kingdom, that thankfully wasn't annex, nor was a garrison placed there. Hard cronus lied ahead, and when word of the Dictator for life, Julius Caesar was dead at the hands of assassins, all of the Pharaoh's hope for a restored Egypt laid to rest with the once great Roman General. If it was not for Marcus Antonious taking an interest in Cleopatra, all could have been lost.

Getting back his bearings, Ansem retorted. "What a pity to lose our grand library. It was filled with such profound knowledge and history. Even you barbaric Greeks should be thankful."

"Oh, we are." Draco smiled, then inquired seriously. "Enough of your dido, where's the Pharaoh?"

"She is currently preoccupied at the moment."

Next, Ansem walked over to the white marble table, signaling the General to take a seat. "This is a matter of overseeing the Lord Conqueror's change on the trade agreement that was forced on us. It doesn't take a genius to know that what ever she commanded, isn't negotiable, which allows me to listen and pass it on to my Pharaoh."

After they both took their seats at the table, the High Priest confirmed. "The Pharoah has a husband and twin toddlers to care for. So General Draco, lets begin."

Sitting across from each other, Draco yielded. "Fine, Priest."

Pulling a scroll from his side pouch, he handed it to Ansem. Taking the proffered rolled parchment, Ansem scanned its contents critically.

"Eh." he sighed in scorn laying the scroll on the marble. "The Greeks wishes to extort Egypt again. These are not suitable commands. Their as ludicrous as the last demands forced on us."

"The Conqueror of the Realm states that, free trade is lifted, but Egypt will only receive thirty percent of the proceeds instead of forty-sixty. To ensure the continuing peace of the Realm, Egypt's army is not to expand beyond the White, or Blue Niles, and shouldn't be anywhere near the east or west of the Mediterranean sea close to Grecian boarders." Draco reiterated what was written on the scroll.

He then said. "Lastly, and this was personally told to me by the Conqueror, to tell the Pharaoh. It is not on the scroll and seeing that you are the only ear here for her, I'll say it to you. Marcus Antonious must leave Egypt as soon as traveling arrangements can be made for him." he grinned before continuing. "And his troops."

Ansem was surprised by the General's last remark. 'How could they have found out? Marcus was very discreet when he stationed his army here.'

"Don't ponder on it too much, Ansem. The Lord Conqueror is nobodies fool. They were well hidden. It caused us the life of two men as they surveyed your hot ass land. You are fortunate that I don't seek reimbursement, but Egypt has enough problems."

"Ah. It seems our little Lion, has grown up from her naivety since her first visit here. However. She is still foolish, and none of you will survive if-"

"I am here as an acting ambassador for the Realm of Greece. If anything drastic was to befall upon me, General Palaemon, or any of our men from the Second and Third army, Egypt will pay the consequences." Draco promised.

Ansem was appalled by Draco's misconstruction. "I'm not threatening you General of the Realm. I'm offering a friendly warning. If you let me finish what I was trying to say."

"Get on with it, just be mindful of your words. My tolerance of you and your disrespectful tongue is reaching its limit." Draco elucidated.

"As I was trying to say. None of you will survive if the Conqueror doesn't destroy the true enemy of the Realm." Ansem said cryptically.

Draco wasn't impressed.

"The Romans? Their Triumvirate?" he listed sarcastically.

"Not the Romans, nor Egypt either, but the Amazons." the High Priest revealed.

Draco ran into the warrior women before that lived off the land. They were fierce fighters, and hated men. He encounter them along with the Conqueror. Both was left with antithetical opinions on the surviving Amazon tribes remaining in the world. Especially when the tribes, that were once scattered, united together in Greece not far from the Realm's capital, Corinth. It was only a matter of cronus before they were fully ruled by one queen, and seek revenge. Retribution against the Lord Conqueror.

"The Amazons are of no importance. They are nothing compared to the Realm's might." Draco affirmed.

"You don't believe that." Ansem challenged.

"It doesn't matter what I think. The Lord Conqueror-"

It was Ansem's turn to interrupt. "Is a fool."

In an explosive rage, Draco jumped up from his chair. "I warned you to mind your tongue!"

Ansem kept his cool. "Look around yourself General, there's not a guard, or slave protecting me. This." he picked up the parchment. "Is suppose to be a meeting for the Realm's renewal of the treaty that the Lord Conqueror had constrain on Egypt."

His dark eyes gleamed with exactitude as he let the scroll fall back down. "But we both know the truth. It's not a negotiation, or diplomacy, it is an act of dictatorship. Now can you comprehend exactly why I am here in Pharaoh Cleopatra's stead. Your Lord is a monster."

Draco was very close to broadcasting his hidden dagger into the High Priest's throat. "You presume to disrespect the Realm, and not accede to the Conqueror's will?"

"Settle yourself, General Draco. Unless you plan on using that dagger underneath your gauntlet."

Draco kept his stupefaction at bay.

"Spies." he surmised.

"Doesn't every kingdom use them?" Ansem asked the rhetorical question, before gesturing that the General sit back down.

Draco decided to still stand.

"Have it your way. Besides, Egypt will recognize the Conqueror's decree. I will put it to the Pharaoh and she will make it so." Ansem said.

"Good." Draco replied.

Turning around to make his exit, Ansem halted him with an inquiry. "The Amazons, General Draco. What are you willing to do in order to rid the Realm of them?"

"Nothing. It is not my place." he answered.

Ansem rose to his feet and walked slowly to Draco while speaking. "But it is in a sense. You foresee how dangerous they will be in the future."

His legs stopped moving to stand behind the dark skinned man. "A plot is set to obliterate the harlots."

"Why would you, or your Pharaoh care about the Amazons? They are Greece's pest, not Egypt's." Draco asked with his back still to the High Priest.

"The Conqueror left an onus of money troubles for us three years ago after her departure. Egypt struggled to make ends meet. Cut backs here and there, tax increase, and slavery helped with adjustments. Just before the Egyptian Amazonian tribe profligate our land, a group consisting of thirty members was captured. These rodents make an exorbitant amount of money to slave traders. We made an amazing profit off enslaving and selling them." Ansem explained.

Worried that he hadn't snared Draco's intentness, the Egyptian High Priest persisted. "Men will pay almost anything for these exotic so-called women, to not only bring them to heel, but to teach them the ways of man, since most of them never been touched intimately by one. You hate them Draco, don't bother denying it. Imagine how priceless this opportunity can be. You will be rich, and the Amazons would also be swept away from being a concern to the security of the Realm. Killing two birds with one stone."

It was no lie. Draco hated the Amazons and all they stood for. First impressions are everything, and after meeting the Serbian tribe, they really bequeath a bad distaste for all of their kind.

He didn't like Ansem either and wondered how the High Priest knew how he felt about the savage women, but he was more curious to learn more about the plot. "What would this stone cost me? I must be deceitful to my Lord?"

Ansem smiled wickedly. "A small appraisal, to aid in moving our plan in motion. Nothing extreme."

Draco needed more information than that. "When? What am I to do?"

Ansem clapped Draco's shoulder. "We'll keep in touch, then you and the Realm shall truly have a sense of accomplishment."

Their meeting concluded, the General finished his walk out of the Hall of Pharaohs, to prepare his men for the circuit back to their Grecian ship as a pair of eyes that was concealed behind a secret aperture watched.

**To Becontinued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: **See Chapter 1

**Additional Note (Please read): **This story is tied in with, Xena and Gabrielle, A Turn of Fate. If you have not read the chapters of both stories prior to this 4th one here, you should do so. That way you can keep up with the plot better than Keeping up with the Kardashians. Small joke there. Enjoy.

**The Conqueror and Ri,**

**A Twist of Destiny, **

**By, Ahkiken**

**Chapter 4: Derivation**

"Aww yes, that was delicious." Meleager sighed relaxing on the divan.

The Conqueror had to concur after finishing the rest of their breakfast meal. "Very well seasoned. I have to let Minya know that she has outdone herself."

"I don't think I'll ever move from this spot here on your sofa, my Liege."

"Oh, you'll be moving." the Conqueror replied. "You have the Agora to run."

Meleager sat up. "Okay, okay. How about making a deal?"

"I'm listening."

The Chancellor was happy to get his foot in the door for negotiations. "If you succor an older gentleman, whom has traveled long and far, by adjudging the Agora today. I swear by the hammer of Vulcan, that I will have the blacksmith craft out new horseshoes for, Shadow."

The Lord Conqueror thought nothing of Meleager's terrible offer, but she did think about going for a ride on the enormous black warhorse later on when the evening god, Hesperus took Helios down a bit.

Shadow has been with the Conqueror since her conquest of Athens after she lost her first warhorse, Nightmare, who was mortally injured doing the Battle for Corinth. Shadow was somewhat smaller than its predecessor, but much more agile.

"Age has made you a horrible deal maker. I anticipated on hearing that you would at least take care of the Agora cases for several days, if not a fortnight, or a moon. I can always have the blacksmith make horseshoes for me whenever I want, Old man." the Conqueror pointed out.

"No wonder you said this was the beginning. I'll never give up another vacation again." he sighed. "Fine. Six days."

"Deal." the dark and silver haired ruler accepted.

Joining hands in a concurrence, the Conqueror got up off her end of the sable couch.

"Leaving now?"

"Unlike some people. I have to work, the Realm never sleeps." she teased. "I not only have to be at the Agora, but I also have to keep the confabulation with Brutus' envoys."

Meleager risen to his feet as well. "Do you want me to accompany you doing the conference?"

"That won't be necessary."

Next, she embraced her Chancellor. "You go get some sleep. Meet back with me before nightfall."

"Yes Conqueror." he said.

Meleager looked at the mess that was on the table and it beckon him to think of a little strawberry blonde, that he favored as a niece. "Will Ri be along to put everything neatly in order?"

Not wanting to get into a subject that would consume more of her day, the Lord of the Realm lied. "I gave her a few days off, so she could work on her studies."

"Well, if you see her before I do, tell her I said hello." Meleager responded.

The Conqueror inclined her head in acceptance of the request.

After that, the Chancellor of the Realm took his leave. The forty-three old, blue eyed beauty made her way inside her bed chamber to add to her apparel. She decided not to wear any chain mail and instead buckled the greyish armor over her silver blouse. Even though she no longer went by the moniker, Lion of Amphipolis, she still loved the image of the lion's claws on the shoulder pads of it. Next, she fasten both the silver bracers on her upper arms and gauntlets on her wrists.

Finally she strapped the double hip sheathes around her waist, filling one of them with a regular long sword and the second with her new Lion blade, but stopped from doing so to admire it. It was forged from the platinum orbs that were being mined in Laconia. The Conqueror stared at the gold lion headed hilt of the sword, with rubies to resemble its eyes. Though the blade was changed from regular steel to platinum, the lion hilt was still original since the day the people of Amphipolis had asked the blacksmith, Camus to create it.

When she first received it, the Conqueror was eighteen winters. She could never forget holding the blade up straight, pointing to the heavens while the whole crowd cheered her name. _'Xena, Lion of Amphipolis!' _repeatedly.

'And they all had first doubted me being a decent swords woman, even my mother.' the Conqueror smirked as she remembered the first day she ever swung a blade.

_"Mother! Toris playing with swords again!" I shout watching my older brother practice with the weapon along side the other boys of the village._

_All of them was being taught by some old man with brown hair. I want to learn, but my mother forbids it. Which was fine when me and Toris couldn't pick up a sword after she caught us playing with our father's, we never even got a chance to swing it. Mother would always go on saying, people with swords became a target. Whatever that means. I guess it has a lot to do with our father._

_He was a warrior too, until one day, four summers ago, he left to partake in a neighboring village problem with bandits. He never returned back home. She fear that will happen to us. Well now that's probably a load of crap, because I'm seeing with my own two eyes, my older brother with a sword in his hand._

_"Mother!"_

_"Xena, what are you on about girl?" my mother finally answers._

_"Look." I point out the tiny kitchen window._

_"Yes. Meleager is teaching the bigger boys how to use a sword." she replied._

_"Toris is among them."_

_"I know."_

_I'm confused._

_"But you told us that we couldn't." I whined._

_I hate it when I do that, but this was highly unfair._

_"Sweetheart, come sit here." _

_She brings me to the chair in the living room and begin saying. "Xena, Toris is a grown boy now and that makes him a man."_

_Toris, a man, a grown up? Please._

_"He's free to make his own choices, and though I am against it, he chose to learn how to use a sword. To fight if need be."_

_"I want to, too." _

_"No Xena." she says quickly. "Why don't you focus on other things that fourteen year olds do. I hear that nice boy, Petracles likes you. I'm sure you'll like him as well if-"_

_"No!" I interrupt her._

_This could cause me a spanking, but I don't care as I protest. "I don't want a boyfriend!"_

_"Xena of Amphipolis. You calm that tone down with me." my mother rebuke me. "You may not want a boyfriend now, but in the long run, you will."_

_"No I won't. I never want a boyfriend." I announce proudly._

_My mother looks apprehensive. "Surely you don't want a girlfriend for a lover."_

_What? Is that even possible?_

_"No. I want neither a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, nor any kind of lover."_

_My mother face goes back to her normal appearance, until I state._

_"I want a sword."_

_"I had enough, Xena. You will stay in this house and clean the dishes. When I come back from the market, it all better be cleaned, or your butt is going to be in such a world of pain, you'll be begging for Pluto to come take you. Do you hear me?"_

_"Yes." I obey._

_"Now get to it." she tells me in advance of going out the door. _

_I watch her say something to Toris and then talk to the old man named, Meleague, or something like that. I don't remember._

_I soak the plates and ceramic cups while sullenly glaring at Toris welding his sword clumsily. _

_"What an idiot." I scoff._

_I love him dearly, but it should be me out there. If not with him, at least taking his place. Next, my eyes leave my inapt brother, and gaze at the other trainees and realize that some are around my age._

_"Unfair!" I shout, accidentally breaking one of the ceramic cups._

_My mother is going to tan my hide browner than what it already is. Still, I decide to leave it there on the floor. I'm too pissed off to care._

_When I am almost done my chore, I see Toris set his weapon down on the ground and come inside the house._

_"Hey Xena, I'm parch, can you... What did you do?" he ask me looking downward at the cup I broke. "Mother's gonna whip you for sure."_

_"It was a mistake." I pout. _

_I hate it when I do that._

_"You better get it up. Mother is going to be back soon."_

_"I'll get it up when I'm ready." I told him, then I retort. "Aren't you going to pick your sword up off the ground? Than again, you should leave it there. Gaia keeps it more steady than your own hands."_

_I laugh while running cold water into one of the clean cups for him. Toris face gets dejected, but to my dismay he pep up._

_"You're only jealous of me Xena. I get to use a sword, while you get to watch and dream."_

_Quicker than the fastest god, I splash him with the full cup of cold water. Drink that you jerk._

_"Ahh! You stupid girl. Now I'll have to change. You best believe I'm telling mother." he threaten running up the stairs._

_"So what!" I yell out._

_I'm in for it now. I've not only broke one of our cups, but I know Toris is going to make like I doused him before he started teasing me, and the floor's wet also. I'm getting a whipping for sure. This isn't how it was suppose to be. Minerva told me when I was just six winters, that I was destined for more than greatness. That I would unite kingdoms, build an empire. Maybe it was all a silly dream, brought on by a silly girl. It's all a little vague now, no way the goddess of war and wisdom visited me._

_I glance outside again, and saw that all the other pupils had placed their swords on the ground to take a break. The old man was alone. For how long, I didn't know, but something in the back of my brain screamed at me to take this opportunity before I lose it._

_I let the plate fall into the soapy water, then hesitate before opening the door. I'll get in trouble if mother catches me, but after reminding myself of all the wrongs I have already done, I'll live for the moment. I am going to get it anyway when she comes back. How much worse could it be?_

_I run out the door calling the guy that was teaching the village males. "Old man!"_

_He looks around and then points to himself._

_I nod my head. "Yea, you."_

_"Hey little girl, I'm not an old man." he said._

_I trek up in front of him. "I'm not a little girl. I am a young lady."_

_"Of course you are." he grins. "How old are you, young lady?"_

_"Younger than you are." I elude answering._

_"Well you are tall. I mean really tall."_

_I feel he is teasing me like the other villagers do._

_"Don't make fun of me." I cried._

_I hate it when I do that._

_"I'm not. You're unique, I haven't ever met a girl as tall as you are." the old man clarified._

_"Me either. Nor has anyone else in Amphipolis. I get teased a lot." I confess._

_"People only make fun of others, because of their own misunderstandings."_

_Immediately I am comfortable with the old man. "Thanks. That made me feel better."_

_"You are welcome." he smiles then sips his drink._

_I need to hurry. It's only a matter of cronus before my mother gets back. _

_"May I use one of your swords?" I inquire nicely. _

_"Um, I'm not positive that's a good-"_

_"Please." I plead._

_His expression is cogitated. "No, no. I'm sorry."_

_"Is it because I'm a girl?"_

_He sobers up. "What makes you think that?"_

_"There's no other girls out here with you. Just my brother and other males." I justify my question._

_"I'm not a sexist, if that's what you mean. Most girls don't like to learn about weaponry. They prefer dolls and boys over a sword. You are one of a kind." After saying that, he begin to look thoughtful. "You're Toris' sister and Cyrene's daughter, Xani."_

_"It's Xena, Old man." I correct him._

_"My apologies, Xena. I still can't. Your mother made it crystal clear that I was to only train your brother and not let her fourteen year old daughter anywhere near these swords."_

_I knew mother would cover all her bases when she spoken to him before she left. I turn around, crestfallen I decide to try one more card. _

_The guilt trip._

_In my saddest tone I could muster, I confide my biggest secret. "When I was six, I don't know, maybe it was a dream. The goddess, Minerva came to me. She said that I was going to do incredible things in this life. That I would unite kingdoms, build an empire, and see wonders, not all good, nor all bad."_

_Somehow, I started to remember Minerva's visit more clearly, and my voice lost the sad play acting as I went on. "The goddess told me that, most will see me as a savior, others will fear me and try to destroy my life. I will be faced with obstruction, making it my goal to persevere. I will be met with heartache and pain, but I will find happiness with joy as well, for they go hand in hand."_

_I turn back to face him and finish. "She said, my greatest weapon will not only be a sword, though I will have amazing expertise over it along with other numerous weapons, but my heart and my soul, those together will be the strongest weapon I'll ever weld. Greater than anything formed from derivation."_

_With my monologue over, I take a couple of steps towards my home, no longer caring. _

_"Hey, young lady."_

_A hand is on my shoulder. Turning my head, I see the old man, he's only a few inches taller than me._

_"You had me going for a moment there, but your words caught me off guard. It's no way a teen of fourteen, who doesn't fully know the world yet, could speak such truths about pain, joy, and most of all, life. I believe you were touched by the gods." he replied._

_"You do?"_

_"It was the last part you revealed that made me accept your words to be true. If you just wanted to utilize the sword, which I know you do. You wouldn't have thrown that part in about your heart and soul being your greatest weapon." he told me. "Come on, let me show you some things while my other students are taking a rest."_

_I enthusiastically stroll beside him. Gathering up one of the swords, I forgotten how heavy it is, no wonder Toris was having trouble. _

_"Get use to the weight first. Once you do, we shall begin. I won't be able to teach you much today, but I promise to finish your training." my new teacher swore._

_I push myself to accept the weight, soon enough, me and the old man are swinging our blades almost in sync. I'm a candle-drip, or two behind, but I am getting the hang of it as I follow his three step instructions of, thrust, block, and swing._

_"When in battle against your opponent, make sure that your confidence is higher than their's." my teacher explains._

_While trying not to puff air a little, I brag. "Oh, I'll have no troubles there."_

_"Don't be a braggart, young lady." he reprimand me. "Know inside yourself that you are a stronger force to be reckon with, but never tease, or underestimate your challenger. Let them do that. The mind of a true warrior, stays focused at all moments."_

_I take what the old man says to heart, and redouble my efforts._

_A quarter of a candle-mark later, I am sweating and now panting, but still my hands are steady as I follow along with my new mentor in perfect sync now._

_"Hey, you're doing pretty good. A lot better than all my students today, including your brother." my teacher acknowledge._

_I bloom with pride, but stay on task. The old man then moves swiftly behind me._

_Back to back, he states. "In battle with allies, be aware of them, but don't be aware of them."_

_"What? I don't get that one." I admit still doing the three tedious steps._

_He chuckles before answering. "Be mindful of your ally, but keep your instants focused on the fight. Have faith that your partner can handle themselves, but watch out for them also."_

_"Like... Stay connected to the battle, and be aware of everyone. My allies and enemies." I reply._

_"Exactly. You're a bright young lady. Always remember Xena, keep your friends close, and your enemies far away from you." _

_"That sounds like the opposite of what you have just told me." I huff._

_He say. "You'll get it when you are older. Lets take a break now."_

_I am relieved when he announces that. Still holding onto the borrowed sword, I sit down on the ground, looking up at the old man drink from his cup. Next, he offers it to me. I take it from him and curiously sniff the clear liquid._

_"Hey, it's only water. I left the hard stuff alone when I was in my late teens." he said._

_"That must have been a long cronus ago." I jest._

_He sits down as well. "I'm 27, that hardly qualify me as being old."_

_"Says the, old man."_

_We both smile and laugh._

_After our small moment, I started to drink the proffered water when my mentor says. "Xena, in a real battle, know that only one thing is real. It's not fear, that's a choice. Danger is real. The danger of dying, but never fear it, cause once you do, it's over for you. Your life will automatically be forfeit by it. Remember that as well."_

_Another lesson I'll keep in mind. Then, all too soon, the old man's students come back staring at me._

_I hear one of them say. "What's she doing here? Girls can't use swords." _

_I thought it was Toris, but instead it was the village idiot, Elius making the others laugh at me. I hate being laughed at. I'll show him. My hand tightens around the handle of the blade when my teacher tell them._

_"Y'all may chortle and joke all you want, but she'll put you all to shame."_

_He gives me a certain look, and I take it as a signal to show off. Getting to my feet, I give the blade in my hand several twirls, watching the males gaze in awe. I can't believe I did it right without breaking my wrist. Minerva must be blessing me. I end the twirls and prove I can take the weight of the sword by thrusting it skyward. Holding it for what I feel is a generous amount of moments, I finish with a downward strike onto the ground, and then make a defensive pose. I feel like a warrior, until i catch a glimpse of my mentor._

_His expression is mystified, I realize I have already failed one of the warrior rules by bragging with my skills. Then out of no where my arm is grabbed, and I'm looking into the most angriest blue eyes. _

_"Mother." I gasp dropping the sword._

_"Don't, mother me. I seen you already. I was standing here throughout the whole display you put on." she responds._

_I was terribly mistaken, my teacher wasn't giving me a signal at all. He was trying to warn me. I'm a simpleton._

_"What is this I hear about you breaking dishes, and throwing water on Toris? You know he ran to get me, to tell me everything. Good thing I meant him halfway back from the market, to see you with my own eyes having that sword in your hand, so you can't deny it." she went on._

_That's why Toris never came back out, it doesn't take long to change clothes. Big snitch went and told on me._

_My mother then turned her attentions on the old man. "And you, Meleager. I asked you to not let my daughter become apart of your training group. To keep her away from your weapons, but you let her do it anyway. What were you thinking?"_

_"Forgive me, Cyrene, but your daughter has been-"_

_"Really great." I cut him off mid-sentence._

_I give him a look to let him know what I had divulged earlier was our secret, hoping that he don't misinterpret me the way I did him. Unlike me, he understood._

_"Really, really great." he followed up._

_"It doesn't make a difference. She's never touching anything again. Come on Xena, in the house you go." she said dragging me along while the village male students snickers at me, until our mentor hush them._

_Our mentor._

_I'm about to get the beating that no young life should endure, but somehow I manage to smile._

_As my mother drags me farther away, I cheer. "Thank you!"_

_"You're welcome, young lady! And the name's, Meleager!" he yelled out._

_Before my mother slams the door, I shout._

_"Okay, Old man!"_

The young fourteen winters old female would go from being a teased backwards girl, to an unimaginable warrior that the whole town village relied on, and revered enough to call her the Lion of Amphipolis. The Conqueror pulled herself from the reverie. She didn't deserve that title anymore. She had failed her hometown, and became a monster in her thirst for revenge.

After sheathing the Lion blade, the Conqueror grasped another weapon she had considered herself unworthy of. The round disc her lover from Chin had given to her. The chakram, that was created from an unknown alloy of silver and gold that had nine emeralds embedded in a circular fashion around the edges.

Amongst the many other gifts she was given, the chakram and the practice of meditation from using, The Sacred Book of Life, to boost her already immense skills, were the two mostly cherished from, Lao 'Ma. The Lord of the Realm placed a delicate gentle kiss on the chakram in advance of clipping it on her right hip, along side the Lion blade.

A knock came from the outside of her chambermaid's door.

"Enter." the Conqueror gave the command.

Akemi opened the door and walked through. She had changed from her nightly attire. Now she was wearing a smooth grey chiton that had one strap over her shoulder and stopped below her knees, with black sandals and she wore a Grecian hairstyle. Her dark tresses was divided by two braids, formed from both sides of her head to unite in the back and held in place by an ebony clasp shaped like a grasshopper.

"I have finished my meal. I came to ful-fill the remainder of my tasks, my Lord."

The Conqueror had another idea.

"You can resume those later. First, I need for you to bring me the Prince of the Realm." she responded.

Akemi bowed, before making her exit.

"As you wish, Lord Conqueror."

**To Becontinued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: **See Chapter 1

**Additional Note (Please Read): **This tale is tied in with, Xena and Gabrielle, A Turn of Fate. If you haven't read chapter 5 of that story, before reading this one. STOP! In the name of all that is holy, and do so now for goodness sakes. Both stories are important when it comes down to the full plot. Read and review please, I'm a bard that likes to be fed. **;-) **

**The Conqueror and Ri,**

**A Twist of Destiny,**

**By, Ahkiken**

**Chapter 5: Trinity**

Akemi strolled down the corridors of the castle to fetch the Prince of the Realm. While on route, she was thinking in disappointment, that she hadn't gotten a chance yet to see the Lord Conqueror's body. Being her chambermaid and lodged right next to her bedroom, Akemi was hoping for the opportunity to arise soon.

The young servant from Japa enjoyed combing her Lord's hair earlier, it gave her a fortuitous sight of the older ruler's cleavage through her royal robe, and Akemi was able to discern that the Conqueror had piercings on her nipples. Akemi wasn't necessarily voyeuristic, but imagining the dynamic Conqueror's body atop her's caused her concupiscence.

Instead of getting breakfast, which was a mistake, because she was hungry now, Akemi lied to her Lord in order to release herself sexually. With each stroke of her own fingers, the Japa woman pretended that it was the Conqueror's, bringing her satisfaction. The chambermaid was beginning to feel hard up again, so she tried to concentrate on the arch ceilings of the hallways, wondering how did the castle servants light the lanterns so high up, until she arrived at the Prince's chambers. She knocked casually and waited.

The groom opened the door. "Yes?"

"I am here to speak with Prince Lyceus on behalf of the Lord Conqueror of the Realm." Akemi answered.

The male servant stepped aside to let her in. Next, he said. "Wait here, please." as he went back to the Prince to inform him.

Akemi viewed the antechamber, it was a bit smaller in size compared to her mistress'. She pondered if it was due to rank, or a choice of the Prince.

"The Prince of the Realm is prepared to receive you." the groom announced out of no where, causing Akemi to slightly jump.

Ceasing her internal inquiry, she followed the man into the Prince's bed chamber. Lyceus was standing up, still dressed in his brown tunic and trousers. He added a brown vest to his attire, covering his top garment and bronze gauntlets to cover his arms.

"Morning, Akemi." he greeted.

"Good morning, Prince Lyceus." Akemi returned bowing. "The Lord Conqueror request your presence."

"Of course, let's not keep her waiting." he replied.

The Conqueror's chambermaid bowed once more, before they both exited the room together.

"How are you, Akemi?" Lyceus asked while they walked to his sister's chambers.

"Fine."

"I meant, being a servant to our Lord. Are you finding your tasks durable?" he reaffirmed his question.

"Yes." she gave a short reply.

"How about, Ri. Are you two getting along well doing y'all duty?"

"I have not seen her in as long as two fortnights, but yes, when we are together, we get along. She's very sweet and kind to me." Akemi responded.

The Prince smiled thinking about his early meal with the petite strawberry blonde. "Ri's, the sweetest, kindest person on Gaia."

They continued towards their destination in quiescence.

The Lord Conqueror was taking in her reflection in the mirror, undecided on what she wanted to do with her hair. She was unsure whether she wanted it pinned up in a royal style, pushed and tied to the back of her head, or leaving it in front of her face.

'Screw it.' she gave up, allowing the tresses to remain dangling around her sapphire orbs.

Even in her old age, with her excellent hearing she could hear footfalls stop at her antechamber door. Closing her closet armory, she made her way out her bed chamber.

"Come." she announced.

Akemi came inside with Lyceus.

Finishing her custom formal address, she said. "My Lord, the Prince of the Realm, Lyceus."

Her younger brother also showed his respect by inclining his head. "Good morning, Conqueror."

"Thank you, Akemi, you may leave us. I will summon you when I am done with the Prince." the Conqueror told her chambermaid.

"Yes, my Lord." she curtsy and then obeyed.

Both siblings watched the foreign servant walk out the chamber door.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" the older sister inquired.

"Quite so, but not more gorgeous than Ri." the younger brother stated.

He then observed the empty cups and plates left on two trays atop the table, so to goad his sister, he asked. "Speaking of your maiden, will she also be aiding Akemi in her duties today?"

The Conqueror was taciturn in her response. "Eh, no. Ri is studying, so I gave her a few days off." she used the same lie she gave Meleager.

Lyceus was becoming agitated. 'Not only will you decline to tell me that you're sending Ri away, but you're willing to not be truthful with me too.'

The Prince noticed the warrior apparel of the Conqueror, his eyes fascinated by the chakram and the Lion blade, just like when he was a teen.

"Is there a war, or skirmish happening that I am unaware of, Xena, because you look dressed for battle?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm not at all surprised that you wouldn't know what's taking place inside, nor outside these walls." Xena countered. "Maybe I have spoiled you too excessively."

"Spare me, Xe." Lyceus responded, knowing that she hated the shortening of her name. "I may not have military knowledge like you, although along with your training, Meleager has taught me well to use a sword, but I do know some things. For instance, why is Tessa teaching a class today? I seen how she acts with the Fifth army. You know her temperament is a tad rampant."

"My, my." Xena was amused. Letting the name she disliked pass, she sat down on her divan. "Seems I have been premature in my opinion of you. Who did you hear that from?"

'It's the pot calling the kettle black.' Lyceus criticized himself as he begun his fabrication. "Denizens of the castle talk, Xena. Tessa shouldn't be hosting the students, not even for a day. It is really Clydmus class."

"It was Clydmus decision."

"What? I thought he loved teaching his pupils?" the Prince was confused.

"He does, but the little ingrates, his words not mines, are getting on his nerves. They are more preferably interested in learning about weapons of war, to the greek alphabet and how it's applied to writing." Xena confirmed. "Lieutenant Tessa of the Fifth army, though I don't know why, accepted Clydmus offer to show them a few displays on the subject."

"Ri's going to be there also." Lyceus revealed.

Xena stared into the Prince's eyes. "Really?"

Lyceus nodded his head. "So much for her studies. I assumed you knew." he teased to Xena's disfavor.

"I bet you I'm aware of something you're not."

'I already been told by Ri that you are sending her to the Academy in Athens.' he smiled. "Yea, what's that?"

"You're going to the Agora. By yourself." Xena made clear.

'I was gonna go with you, but since you're being a smart ass.' she mused in glee.

"The Agora!" Lyceus was displeased, but he didn't want his older sibling to see that. "Good. I wanted to take more of a role in the administration of the Realm anyway. What better way than dishing out the law to rule breakers."

Xena started to laugh with abandon. "You think that's it, dealing with citizens that disobey the rules of the Realm? I stand corrected. You truly aren't cognizant of the responsibilities that you appertain as Prince."

Xena arose to her feet, and Lyceus acknowledged that she was shifting into full Conqueror mode. "It is now that cronus deems you to play some part in government, commencing today. So go back to your chambers, take that vest off, put some armor on with a sword and prepare to go to the Agora. I'm sure you are not informed about how to deal with every crime committed by criminality, so General Nale of the First army will accompany you."

Prince Lyceus was disquieted.

"That is all." the Conqueror said sitting down again.

Lyceus bowed in obedience. On his way out his sister's chambers, he gave a false smile. "Thanks for conferring me a helper, but for the record, it was unnecessary."

After closing the door outside the hallway, Lyceus' facial expression dropped. Because of the task the Lord of the Realm commanded, one word erupted out of his mouth silently.

"Shit."

**{C&R}**

The two wooden swords, and the remaining pieces of the wooden practice dummy that was carved in the shape of a human, were gathered and placed to the side, courtesy of the classroom assistant, Iona. The young fifteen year old was very useful when it came to being demonstrated on. Her, along with the rest of the class was thoroughly shown defensive moves, how to block, parry, absorb the blow of your opponent, as well as where to attack offensively vital spots, like the top of the head, from injuring the brain to severing the throat's main arteries, or decapitating the neck altogether.

Their brown haired substitute teacher also went into vivid gory details concerning penetration of the abdomen, from the liver, kidneys, lungs and most effectively, the heart. She described the blood lost and dismemberment of the human appendages as she chopped the practice dummy's arms and legs off, before the head also met decapitation by her labrys. This act compelled some of the younger children to almost lose their breakfast, but one older teen couldn't resist bolting out of the classroom to regurgitate the contents of his stomach. Iona faired better than the practice dummy, though she kept rubbing her hands together, because they still stung from the impact of her teacher's strikes with the wooden sword.

Dark green eyes glanced at the teenage blonde, who had her long hair tied back in a ponytail just like her mother, the General of the Sixth army. Tessa's twin axes were sheathed in their normal place, on the side of both hips as she shifted her gaze off Iona to the main attraction, and the primary reason for her substitution in Clydmus stead, the Conqueror's adorable hand-maiden.

Ri was highly engaging as she was finishing up her tale based around a foolish king who asked the god of wine for the power to turn everything he touched to gold. Not only dazzled by the loveable voice of the servant bard, but by her appearance too. Ri was adorned in a turquoise dress that was embroider with gold designs, it was an encomium for her eyes, along with her strawberry blonde hair that was pinned up with two long curled locks hanging down on either side of her pretty face. The dress' length stopped above her ankles and her black sandals. The straps of it athwart each other on her back, allowing you to see her smooth skin. To Tessa's eyes, Ri certainly didn't dress like a servant. She looked more like a noble woman, if not a Princess.

The Lieutenant of the Fifth army never gotten a chance to meet Ri, but she heard others speak highly about the petite young woman, with the exception of General Draco. He told her how the Conqueror rescued her from slavers that were once a part of her growing army, before she came to rule all of Greece.

'I wonder if she's really a maiden?' Tessa ruminated. 'Cause I would be most gracious to relieve her of it.'

"After the god of Helios, Apollo was proclaimed the victor over the minor god, Faunus, Midas refused to acknowledge the winner, because the sight of Apollo's golden aura, and lyre put him in mind of his foolery years before. The Lord of Helios and music wouldn't leave such dull ears unpunished, so at a word from him, Midas ears were transformed into elongated furry ones. Now every musician could see clearly that he had the hearing of an ass." Ri said, making the children and teens burst in laughter with applause.

Ri took a bow, then asked. "Do anyone want to tell me the moral of Midas' tragedy?"

"Yeah." a student called out. "Never get involved with quarrelsome gods. They just might turn you into an ass."

The class began laughing again.

Ri's nose crinkled while she chuckled. "Perhaps you are right, Virgil. We must always remember that the gods demand that humans must defer to them at all cronus, no matter how petty they may seem. He's not the only one, but in this story, Midas is a prime apotheosis of what will happen if you don't. His avarice caused him to transmute the many things he cherished into gold. Kindly, Dionysus reversed the charm, but King Midas was so angry and bitter at anything that looked like the color of golden yellow, he went as far as insulting Apollo after he was declared the victory in the music competition over his patron god, Faunus and in turn was transmogrified. In the end class, don't ever disrespect a god, because they could possibly?"

"Turn you into an ass!" the whole class shouted in merriment.

"Alright." Tessa restored order. "I hope you all had learned a lot today. Class dismissed."

All the students congratulated Ri, for telling a wonderful funny story and begged her to do so everyday, before heading to their next classes. Virgil gave her a big hug in advance of leaving as well.

Iona was the last to show her appreciation. "You are amazing, Ri. I want to stay and chat, but I have to go. I can't be late for my architectural class. I'll stop by your chamber later."

"That'll be great." Ri agreed, giving the younger blonde an embrace.

"And thank you also, Lieutenant Tessa. I can't wait to tell my parents what I have been taught by you." Iona said running out the door to her next class.

"At least someone thanked me. I was starting to feel invisible with you getting all the attention." Tessa jest, before turning on her own charms. "But what can I say. You are awesome at storytelling. What else are you good at?"

Ri thought about it. "I don't know. I'm good at cooking, oh and serving our Lord the best I can. Well, I use to."

Tessa was perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Ri quickly caught herself from saying more. "Thanks for inviting me. I must go though, I have my own learnings to keep up on. I've enjoyed your presentation on sword use, and." she grinned making her nose crinkle again. "The evisceration of the wooden dummy."

Tessa didn't want her opportunity to end right then, so she grasped Ri's hand gently. "You're welcome, but the honor's all mine."

With Ri's hand still in her's, the brunette complimented. "You look absolutely radiant. I can understand why it took you a while to get here. I thought maybe you weren't coming."

Ri blushed. "Thank you. Sorry about my tardiness. I have to say, you look different without your brown armor."

Releasing the maiden's hand, the Lieutenant of the Fifth army glimpsed at her white tunic and brown trousers that had two big circular holes on the outside stitching to show off the creamy skin of both her legs.

"I'm surprised that you have ever noticed me, but are you casually telling me, you don't like my appearance now?"

"No." Ri cleared the air by explaining in a bardic fashion. "What I was getting at is, you are beautiful, Lieutenant Tessa. Your green irises, although dark in tone, shines like emeralds."

Tessa could only stand, gazing into Ri's orbs like an idiot, unable to find her tongue for speech. She have been with many men and women. Conquered many conquests, but not one made her feel what the petite strawberry blonde did, and with just mere words.

As Ri turned to exit, Tessa finally realized the moment was fleeing. "Talking to someone like that, I would think you were flirting."

Ri twirled smiling while walking backwards. "I'm only being truthful, Lieutenant Tessa."

When the hand-maiden disappeared in the hallway, Tessa exclaimed out loud. "By Queen Juno, I'm so going to fuck her."

**{C&R}**

The Conqueror stood on the dais in her large Corinthian Throne room as her General of the Fifth army, decked in his polished brown armor with the insignia of his rank emblazon on the right side of his chest, walked through the entryway. When he got closer to her, he saluted.

"General Darnelle, I wasn't expecting you. Did you abscond your drills on the training field to come here, so that your wife would be stuck with both your army and her's?" the Conqueror jokingly questioned.

"I couldn't resist wanting to hear the drivel Brutus' envoys have to say." Darnelle grinned. "Glaphyra will understand."

His Lord smirked. "Here I thought you felt that I was too old and incapable to take care of myself."

"Older you are, my Liege, but you're able to keep up with us young folks. You don't need me to protect you at all."

"You are six years younger than me, General. I doubt that moderates you being a part of the younger folks, and you are also correct. I do not require your protection, I have Corinthian Guardsmen for that." the Conqueror retorted.

Darnelle exaggeratedly looked around the gothic chamber, besides themselves it was empty of any other person. His gaze returned back on the Conqueror, conveying what was obvious.

She rolled her blue eyes and sat down on her regal silver throne chair. "I wanted to have this colloquium alone."

"I have taken the liberty of welcoming them into the castle. They're outside the corridors. I can bring them in, and then take my leave, if that's what you command, my Lord." Darnelle insisted.

"You're already here now. Show them in, General."

"Yes, Conqueror." Darnelle smiled.

Joyously he opened the oak doors for the two men. Cassius Longinus and Markus Pindarus entered behind the General taking in the sight of the dimly lit chamber, noting how different it was from the splendor that was Rome. The stone walls were dark, creating a sense of gloom, and in the center, sitting in the only embellishment of the entire spacious room, was the Lord Conqueror of the Realm in the flesh. Wearing stylish armor, she appeared just like her name around the known world suggested and more.

A Conqueror.

"My Lord, I introduce to you, envoys Gaius Cassius Longinus and his slave, Markus Pindarus." Darnelle announced before standing beside the Conqueror.

'A slave?' the ruler of the Realm thought, but kept her stoic expression as she glanced at Darnelle who was smirking.

"Thank you for receiving us, Lord Conqueror, but couldn't it have been in a more lively setting?" one of the men with blonde hair and boyish looks asked, not fully knowing, nor caring about the Conqueror's reputation, for all he knew was Rome. "With all the money you have, it's a bit disappointing that you would keep such an impecunious looking chamber to accept important people like my master."

'Starting off badly.' the Conqueror mused while Darnelle smiled, knowing full well what she was thinking.

The two men was dressed almost identically like Roman Consuls. You wouldn't be able to tell that one was a slave, with their expensive clothes and purple togas to promote some sort of royalty.

The Conqueror replied. "Ah, you must be the slave, Markus Pindarus. To answer your question, this room has remained in the same state it was in when I had conquered Corinth. I have altered nothing but the throne chair, which I am seated in. I can't distinguish why you were brought along masqueraded as an envoy, but if you insult me again, it will be for the last."

"A thousand pardons, Lord Conqueror." the long brownish haired Cassius spoke up for his slave. "Pindarus is my most loyal servant, so I decided to bring him along with me. Considering the dark cronus we are living in, one must not choose his companion lightly."

"Keep a leash on your thrall, Cassius. I've only met two people named Marcus that I have actually liked. One is a Roman, and seeing how you people have an infinitude for the name, that's a big statement. The other had neither the skin color, or the same fickle behavior as most of you Romans." she responded, remembering the only man she had ever fallen in love with.

"That didn't stop you from collaborating with Marcus Brutus in the assassination of Caesar." Cassius shot back.

"That was business. I had to let Caesar know that I keep my word. Just like I truly want to keep this meeting as brief as possible. So, what is it that Brutus wants?" the Conqueror inquired.

Clearing his throat, Cassius began to speak straight to the point. "Brutus, also myself still see the tyranny of Rome. It did not end with the death of the Dictator, and soon either Marcus Antonious, or Octavian will plot their ascension to Emperor of Rome, eradicating the standings of the Republic. Surely you can see how that will effect your Empire."

"I do. It seems you and Brutus come to that conclusion also. Is that why he's shouting my name all over Crete?" the Conqueror questioned acrimoniously. "He premise that I will join him and you, to form a dependant trinity?"

"Lord Conqueror." Cassius was adjuring her. "Antonious and Octavian will go to war with each other. Brutus has seventeen legions, I have twelve at my disposal, and with your resourcefulness, we could be invincible."

"I am invincible!" the Conqueror roared arising from her throne. "I don't need either of you. You both need me, that is the main reason of you seeking my aid. So you can cease your wordplay of appeasement, Cassius. The only thing I want to hear from you is the location of your brother in-law, Brutus."

"He's in Crete, my Lord-"

"I know that imbecile. Where at in Crete?"

"In the island of Dia." Cassius revealed.

"Make it be known to him, that I'll be paying him a visit." she said.

Next, the Conqueror gave her General a signal.

"Your audience with the Lord Conqueror is over." he told the two Romans as he begin walking them out of the room.

Pindarus couldn't stop thinking about how some old bitch disrespected his master and Rome. A place that was far grandiose and who citizenry was more civilized than Greece, a backwards country.

Without thinking, Pindarus stopped mid-step and faced the Conqueror. "My master has come to speak with you, and you treat him in such a way."

"Enough, Markus. Let's go." Cassius ordered.

"No master, she should be a shamed to call herself a ruler." Staring into the Conqueror's eyes he said. "You're no better than Caesar himself."

'Just went from bad to worse.' she smirked unsheathing her shining Lion blade.

Darnelle knew what it meant when she drew her blade in anger. It meant, you were dead.

"It appears you dote on your slave too much for his own good. Sadly, you'll have to get another." the Conqueror proclaimed while moving menacingly towards Pindarus.

Cassius gave his former slave a pitiful look. He knew he could do nothing while mouthing the words any human in bondage would be excited to hear.

"You're free."

As Darnelle led Cassius out the Throne chamber, Pindarus tried moving along with them, until his arm was gripped tightly. He caught the dark glare of the woman he was unfortunate of insulting twice and he was suddenly aware of the dire situation.

"Master, no! Please, master!" the newly freedman cried at the closing doors. Turning his head back to the Conqueror, he begged with tears in his eyes. "Please, you don't have to kill me. I have learned my lesson."

"Hush, Pindarus. I'm a woman of my word." she replied slashing his windpipe in a flash.

The Elite General of the Fifth army came back into the gothic chamber, to come upon the lifeless body on the floor.

"I think Cassius really was fond of him, Conqueror. I swear by Pluto I seen him shed a tear." Darnelle swore.

Sheathing her blade, the Conqueror walked past him saying. "Have someone remove his body, and tidy up. They can give the remains back to Cassius for all I care. I'm going to bathe, I have a date with my warhorse."

**To Becontinued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: **See Chapter 1

**Additional Note (Please Read): **This story is tied in with, Xena and Gabrielle, A Turn of Fate. If you have not read the chapters preceding this one, of both stories, I feel for you faithful reader. You should turn back before it's too late. I like writing my little babble here, I mean do anyone even read this, or do most just jump to the meat of the story? I could be writing something very profound and interesting, and no one would know. Sike, I'll never write anything really, really deep. Probably a shout out here, or a salute there to the people I consider VIP material in my bardic life. You could be one of those people, but no one reads this headline that says (Please Read). Oh no, I rambled too long. Enjoy the chapter, and if you want, feedback is always welcomed. ;-)

**The Conqueror and Ri,**

**A Twist of Destiny,**

**By Ahkiken**

**Chapter 6: Symbol**

"By the gods, that was worse than, Tartarus." Lyceus complained, returning inside the Corinthian castle after three candle-marks of passing out judgment to the accused in the city's Agora.

Not only that, but he discovered exactly what his sister teasingly laughed at him about. He had to sit and listen to dignitaries, citizens, also other officials, ask, whine, or kvetch tediously, concerning one trifle matter, then another. It wasn't enough that he was ignorant on what penalty corresponded with the appropriate crime when a person was found guilty, to his trepidation, and General Nale's constant hidden irritation of having to tell him, but the insistent cry of the luminaries, as well as the commoners was downright annoying.

Lyceus took great solace in telling most of them no out of spite for giving him a headache. He was hoping that his first cronus there would be inspirational for his decision to take part in government. It was not.

'Why does she always have to be right about everything?' the Prince moped.

He then was hit with remembrance of a decrepit old looking lady, who kindly presented a gift to be delivered to the Conqueror. Digging into the insides of his white chest plate of armor, Lyceus pulled out the rusty bronze chained necklace the aged woman had given him. He studied the jewelry sharply, gazing at the dull jade pendent that was connected to the chain.

'A decent gem, but what an ugly eyesore it's hooked to. I'm glad it isn't for me.'

So fixated on the necklace, the Prince of the Realm wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into the Chancellor.

"Whoa! I thought I was going blind." Meleager joked, holding Lyceus steady from falling.

"Meleager!" he embraced him, excited to see the Chancellor. "When did you get back from vacation?"

"Today actually. The Conqueror didn't inform you?"

'She's becoming selective on sharing intel.' Lyceus mused. "No. It probably fell from her mind."

"Like you darn near did, rushing into me. What got you so distracted?" Meleager asked.

Showing the object in his hand, Lyceus responded. "This would be the reason. I was so engross by it, I became careless."

"If you are giving that to someone you want to impress, they'll like the jade, but the chain is horrid." Meleager said.

The Prince chuckled. "Naw, It's not mines to give. A generous old woman bestowed this onto the Conqueror when I was at the Agora."

A witty quip about the lady prehaps not liking the Conqueror was replaced with a question. "You was at the Agora, alone?"

"Not alone. I had General Nale with me. He helped me through the whole affair."

"I didn't mean for it to get dropped on you." the Chancellor admitted.

Lyceus' expression was perplexed. "What?"

"Your sister notified me to judge the Agora today, but I made a pact with her. If she took care of it for me, I will take care of it for six days." Meleager started to look apprehensive. "I did throw your name under the wagon before we made the deal."

"Normal circumstance, I would be upset, but I have learned important details that will be crucial to my role as Prince of the Realm. So all is forgiven." Lyceus replied.

Meleager felt jovial. "In that case, do you want to run the Agora for the next six days in my place?"

"Of course I don't." Lyceus shook his head while laughing.

"It was worth a try. Oh yea, you're why I was walking these halls, then I'm going back to bed. I just couldn't wait to give you this." the Chancellor exclaimed, picking out an item in the bag he was carrying, and unwrapping the cloth to show a sculptured horse that was crafted from glass. "I bought it when I was in Rome."

Lyceus grasped the miniature glass horse that was carved to have one of its hooves suspended in the air, while the other three was molded onto the crystal plate it was placed on.

"Wow." he was amazed. "It's magnificent. It must have cost a fortune. Thank you, but you don't have to keep buying me these."

"I figured, since I've been doing it when you were a toddler, mind as well not stop now. I also know you still love horses." Meleager told him.

Lyceus remembered the first toy horse that Meleager had gave him, from then on he'd never ceased, and the Prince cherished all of them. "It started from wooden ones, and now with glass. You know, I'm hoping the Conqueror will allow me to have that palomino she has stabled. I'll ride her everyday."

"I'll talk to her for you." Meleager offered.

Lyceus thought about it, but then his features became disapproving. "I'm twenty-eight now, Meleager. I appreciate it, but it's best that I begin standing on my own two feet. I can't have you always trying to solve matters for me, whether it's big or small. Bad enough you have to do that for the Realm as its Chancellor. I'll speak with her myself."

Meleager smiled seeing that, Lyceus was shaking off the spoilt phase and becoming sort of independent. "Okay, Prince Lyceus. You are a big man now, I see you won't be needing this."

He playfully reached out for the glass horse.

"No way." Lyceus laughed, moving back from him. "And please, just call me, Lyceus."

"I forgot, I forgot. Formalities over with, Lyceus." the Chancellor bowed.

The blonde younger man simply smiled at the older one, whom he sometimes looked up to as a father figure, since he never knew his own.

"Well, I got to get some more rest. The Realm's duty calls later, and you have to get that hideous present to the Conqueror."

"I'm heading to my chambers first, take this hot armor off and add my new horse to my collection."

They both hugged again in advance of going their separate ways.

"Lyceus, one other thing. How did the old woman look? Was she pleasing to the eyes?" Meleager inquired.

The Prince of the Realm frowned.

**{C&R}**

The Conqueror's hands made ripples in the tub, not giving a second thought to the life she had ended in her Throne room. The only thing she was thinking about, was where her and Shadow were going to journey to.

'I'll pay a visit to Minerva's temple.' she decided.

Coming to the conclusion that the water was getting cold, and she was clean, the ruler of the Realm left out of the bathtub to don her silk red robe.

Walking out of her bath chamber, she called. "Akemi."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Has anyone came by while I was soaking?"

"Yes. The Prince of the Realm dropped off a gift." she answered.

"Bring it to me." the Conqueror said, sitting on her soft bed.

Several candle-drips later, Akemi returned into the bed chamber, handing the item over.

The Conqueror's eyebrows furrow. "What is this?"

"The Prince said that, a citizen at the Agora wished for you to have it." the chambermaid responded.

The Conqueror tossed it to the side of her and laid down on the bed. "It's unsightly."

'Either someone dislikes me, or it's one of Lyceus' petty pranks for sending him to the Agora.' she thought.

"If I may, Lord Conqueror?"

"Yes, Akemi." she gave way, closing her eyes.

Picking up the necklace to analyze it, Akemi conveyed. "The chain is tarnished, but the gemstone is appealing."

The Conqueror sat back up as Akemi placed it into her hands again. Looking at it fully, the older woman had to agree, the jade although dim and not shiny like a diamond, was the most eminent part. The Conqueror did like that aspect of it.

"If you do not find it to be in good taste, you could trash it, or give it to someone else." the servant announced, inadvertently putting an idea in her Lord's head.

"Akemi, do you know, Qoutis?"

The braided haired Japa woman pondered for a moment. "Yes. He does all of your jewelry." Then she understood. "You want me to take the necklace to him and have it replaced with something far nicer."

"Not nicer. Dazzling." the Conqueror corrected, putting the rust coated necklace in her chambermaid's hand. "Go to Qoutis, tell him to dismantle the bronze chain, but salvage the jade pendent. I want him to create a new necklace from the platinum orbs and meld the pendent to it. After that is done, I want you to bring it to me, then I want you to find Ri and tell her to meet me in front of the castle."

Akemi had no idea what Ri had to do with the Conqueror's plans. "As you command, my Lord."

She bowed before setting out to fulfill her tasks.

The forty-three winter old Conqueror laid happily on her bed again, feeling like a love struck teenage girl once more.

**{C&R}**

Four candle-marks later found Ri slumped in the chair inside her immaculate room, barely listening to her tutor, Eramus, lecture on and on.

"When you have the crowds ear, you must have the finesse to maintain it. You-" The bald stubby man could see that his student's senses was elsewhere. "Are you even paying attention?"

Ri adjusted herself in the seat. "I was... I am."

"No you weren't young lady." Eramus begun his reprimand. "The Conqueror of the Realm, in her benign graces, has asked me to instruct you. If you haven't participated in that class earlier and placed your own class with me on the back burner, we wouldn't be here right now. The Conqueror seems to have uplifted prospects for your future, so do I. Please do not disappoint us."

With the mentioning of her former mistress, Ri had renewed focus. Even if the teachings was getting tediously boring, she would endure.

'I pray that, Aristotle won't be lacking when I become his protege.'

Content that he had Ri's full attention, Eramus continued. "Now where was I. Once you have the crowds ear, you must-"

A soft tap on the strawberry blonde's chamber door cut short the teacher's repeated quote.

Ri was delighted for the interruption. "May I answer it, Master Eramus?"

"Yes you may." he huffed out a breath. "But we are never using your room again for our learning session."

Opening the door ajar, Ri saw the Prince and allowed him in. "Prince Lyceus, good evening."

"Good evening to you Ri, and to you also Eramus. Have I disrupted anything important?" the Prince questioned.

"Good evening, Prince Lyceus. Yes you have, but you are more imperative than what we were doing. Our session was just about to be concluded anyway." the tutor replied.

Packing up his scrolls, Eramus' footsteps moved his rotund frame towards the entryway.

"Fare well, Prince Lyceus." he bowed. "And Ri, keep up with your studies."

Then he was out the door.

"Thank you, Lyceus. I was on the brink of hearing a tutorial till I'd passed out from boredom." she claimed playfully while giving him a hug.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Lyceus grinned, pulling away.

Ri walked over to her timber table, pouring herself some water to drink. She kinda liked that she could talk to the Prince comfortably as if they were peers. "I love Master Eramus. I have been under his tutelage for quite some years now, but he can become a bore. Would you like some?"

Her offer of water fell on deaf ears, as Lyceus was lost in Ri's beauty. The apparel that she had worn to Tessa's class was still donned on her and the sight of her was amazing to him.

"By the gods, Ri. You're divine."

Ri spun her back to the Prince quickly, failing to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck. "You are more than generous, Lyceus."

Lyceus' footfalls was heard behind her as he enclosed his arms around her slim waist. "I really like what you've done with your hair."

Ri turned in his embrace, locking their eyes together. "Thank you. It took almost forever to do this morning." Wanting to alter the subject, she raised the ceramic cup, repeating. "Would you like some?"

Lyceus' blue orbs gazed on her lips. "I would love a taste."

Ri placed the cup against his brown tunic covered chest, smiling. The Prince removed his arms and took the offering, bringing it to his mouth to drink.

Ri began to pour another cup for herself again. She knew, Lyceus wanted to kiss her and it would have been received with a resounding no, but she couldn't stop intimate curiosities from entering her mind for his sister.

'The Conqueror doesn't want you.' she chided. 'And I don't want Lyceus.'

Discreetly clearing her throat, Ri inquired. "What do I owe for this special visitation?"

Many thoughts ran through Lyceus' head. He wanted to tell her about his day at the Agora. How he had to listen to people drone on about their wants and needs. The only thing he really did remotely exciting was send a few thieves to prison, after their right hands were sliced off. He wanted to petition that, but any change of the Conqueror's laws could only be granted by her. It was his first day, he wasn't going to appeal to her like some kid.

He also didn't want to bore Ri with the topic of whining dignitaries, or citizens and he definitely didn't want to tell her the grisly fates of the criminals. He felt Ri was too fragile for that.

"I want to know how your day went with Tessa and the students?" he asked instead.

"It went great." her face lit up. "Lieutenant Tessa's display was intense, but informative, and the class enjoyed my story of King Midas."

Next, Ri's expression changed causing Lyceus to be alarmed. "Why do you look glum, Ri? Did Tessa do something to you?"

"No, Tessa was fine. I just really am going to miss them all once I have to leave for Athens." she admitted, taking a seat in her chair.

The Prince bent down in front of her. "Don't be sad, Ri. Everything will be okay, you'll see. When you're finished in Athens with, Aristotle no less, you are going to be even more compelling in your storytelling than you already are and I don't think that's possible seeing that you're really talented now."

A smile hinted on Ri's lips. "Thanks again, Lyceus. You always know what to say dealing with my feelings concerning me leaving Corinth. I'm glad I decided to tell you that I am going to Athens."

"I am pleased that you have told me too. I would had gone crazy, looking up and down this whole castle for you next moon." he proclaimed, then asked a question that would hopefully cheer her up more. "Do you like horses?"

Ri was baffled at the inquiry. "They're beautiful, but their tallness terrifies me." she answered, remembering riding on a black huge one with the Conqueror when she was young.

The Prince laughed. "You don't have to worry yourself over that. Come with me to my chambers, I want to show you my collection."

"Okay." Ri agreed, before a knock came on her door.

Getting up to answer it, she was taken aback to see Akemi, her hair double braided from the sides of her head to the back. "Hello, Akemi. It's been a while since I've seen you. Come in, how are you?"

Stepping inside, Akemi said. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." Next, she bowed to the Prince of the Realm. "Good evening, Prince Lyceus."

"To you also, Akemi." he returned the greeting. "What brings you here?"

"The Conqueror commands Ri to meet her in front of the castle." she explained.

Ri was more than excited to yield to her Lord's wishes. "I will join her as soon as me and my visitor, Prince Lyceus' conversation is done."

Akemi curtsy to them both and then left the room. On her way back to the Conqueror, she couldn't believe what she'd overheard Ri and the Prince talking about before she knocked on the door.

'Is the Conqueror aware of Ri's departure to Athens?'

If not, she was going to find out.

**{C&R}**

The Lord Conqueror of the Realm was saddled on her dark warhorse, Shadow, awaiting the arrival of her travelling companion. She'd made the choice of only taking five Corinthian Guards to accompany her on this trip to the temple. Though Greece prospered and she was moderately liked, the last thing she needed was for some disgruntled fool, thinking she's inattentive, and try to assassinate her. Which was doubtful, but why take chances, especially with a delicate soul like, Ri. With the Guards in place, it would cause a person to think twice about forfeiting their life.

Shadow emitted a snort of annoyance at having to stand idle, he had done that in his stall for a half fortnight.

His mistress stroked his mane smoothly. "We'll go soon boy, okay."

After that admission, the castle's double doors atop the steps opened, disclosing the object of her affections, causing her heartbeat to soar in tempo at the stunningly adorned woman. She couldn't recall Ri being so magnificently dressed. Her gawking ceased when she noticed the Prince walking beside the strawberry blonde.

Ri swore the organ in her chest was going to burst out as she observed the sight of her Lord, who was dressed in a light blue V neck tunic, black leather trousers, with black knee high boots and armed with a circular weapon on her right hip. Her hair was flowing freely in the evening wind, and to Ri's aqua irises, the Conqueror seemed to have the true appearance of divinity.

Her along with Lyceus bowed when they approach the Conqueror.

"Milady, I pray that I haven't kept you deterred too long?" Ri inquired.

She was delayed by Lyceus' insistence to walk with her.

"Some candle-drips later, I would've been gone." the Conqueror lied.

"Forgive me, Milady." Ri said with remorse.

"There's nothing to forgive. I am sure you have your reasons for prolonging." the Conqueror replied while eyeing her younger brother. "Now come." she held out her hand.

Ri wanted to grasp it, but when she gazed at the enormous steed, she unintentionally stepped back from it. The warhorse reminded her of the one she had rode on with the Conqueror before, only a little smaller.

Feeling rejected, the Conqueror placed her hand on Shadow's reins. "What is wrong, Ri? Do you deny my offer?"

"Ri's afraid of your horse's height." Lyceus averred.

'Another thing she confided in you.' the Conqueror glared at him. "I was asking Ri, not you Prince Lyceus."

Looking at Ri again, she said. "Ri, I promise you that everything will be fine. You have nothing to be fearful of. Shadow is nice when you get acquainted with him. I know that his size can be intimidating, but you rode with me before on a bigger steed than him. No harm came to you then, and he won't hurt you either. I wouldn't let anyone do that."

Ri trusted her Lord, and gradually moved closer to the horse.

"Conqueror." Lyceus started saying in irritation. "You shouldn't force her." Privately, he didn't want Ri to go with her. He wanted her to stay with him.

"Lyceus, it's alright." Ri forgot she was in public.

'Lyceus?' the Conqueror noticed the breach in protocol.

Maybe it was more to Lyceus and Ri, than the Conqueror comprehended, so she relented. "You are correct, Prince Lyceus." she emphasized the Prince part. "Ri probably prefer your company better than to travel with me to Minerva's temple. Come on, Shadow."

Clicking her tongue, she began moving him in a trot.

Lyceus smiled inwardly at the small victory, until Ri yelled out.

"Wait, Milady! Wait!"

The Conqueror halted her horse's movements as Ri ran to them. Again she stretched out her hand and without contemplation, Ri seized it with her own. Instantly she was settled behind her Lord.

"Hold onto me tight." the raven and silver haired ruler warned as Shadow galloped in full speed down the pathway leading from the castle.

The Prince of the Realm watched the six horses disappear out of view, and pondered.

'Am I missing something?'

**{C&R}**

Ri's arms clung to the Conqueror's strong body, even after they had made it to their destination. The temple that was dedicated to the Realm's patron goddess, had a different design than when Ri last seen it at the age of eleven, yet she could recall her visit here alongside the Conqueror with absolute clarity and she didn't remember the exterior being so glamorous.

"Ri."

"Yes, Milady?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were afraid of horses?" the Conqueror asked.

"I did not want to appear weak to you." Ri answered.

By not being able to see the Conqueror's face, Ri couldn't tell if her answer satisfied her, or not.

The silence was palpable, before the Conqueror spoke. "We can't dismount if you don't detach yourself from me."

"Forgive me, Milady."

"Stop saying that, Ri. You aren't doing anything that requires my forgiveness."

"Okay." Ri asserted as the Conqueror got off her steed.

Next, she lifted Ri up off the saddle, putting her on the ground as well.

She then told the Guards. "Stay outside the entrance, make sure no one enters."

"Yes, Lord Conqueror." the men said in unison, their fist covering their heart.

It always enthused Ri to see the respect and adoration others bestowed on her Lord. The five soldiers were similar to the many people they've crossed on their journey, that bowed in submission to the Conqueror also.

They proceeded up the stone steps as the Corinthian Guards preceded them to open the door made of mahogany. The interior was more impressive than the outside and was different than before too. It was simonized with sparkles of silver and metallic purple gemstones. The altar was no longer wooden, but now made from an unrelated source of alloy altogether. Ri couldn't discern what type of metal it was. The only commodity that remained the same, was the golden statue of Minerva, placed behind the pedestal.

Nemina, the High Priestess of the temple greeted them, wearing the traditional white robe, her hair a mixture of brownish grey.

"My, Lord Conqueror. You come to us early than expected in this cycle of seasons." After bowing to the Conqueror, she turned her amber eyes on the woman standing next to her. "Ri? By the goddess of wisdom, it's been a while in cronus since I've laid sight on you. You have grown quite pretty."

"Thank you, High Priestess." she accepted the compliment.

"One day when you are free from the Conqueror's service, you can stay here and become a Priestess under my guidance." Nemina offered.

"Ri has another priority than becoming a servant of Minerva." the Conqueror stated. "And I am here, because something urgent has sprung up. I desire Minerva's blessing."

"As you wish, Lord Conqueror. I will-"

"Alone." the Conqueror denounced her services.

Nemina bowed at the waist before she begun to excort the other Priestess and worshippers from the Conqueror's presence.

Ri was set to follow, but her Lord grabbed her hand and brought her over to the altar. Falling on her knees, Ri did the same. She glanced over at the Conqueror to see that her sapphire orbs were closed in prayer. The petite former hand-maiden had no clue what was happening in the Realm, but if it influenced the Conqueror to seek out the goddess of war and wisdom sanctification, it must be serious.

She gazed at the statue of Minerva looking down at them from across the altar. Closing her eyes too, Ri prayed with genuine purpose for her Lord and the continuation of her reign.

The Conqueror found herself asking for aid on another dilemma other than her confrontation with Brutus. She was trying to fathom why, after giving the news to Ri that she would be apprenticed by Aristotle in Athens, instead of telling anyone else in the castle for almost a completed April moon, she chose to confess it to Lyceus. The Prince impart on her yesterday that he was smitten with Ri, prehaps he let Ri on that fact also.

'If so, why is she with me and not him?'

Confident that she had her answer, the Conqueror began speaking, ending Ri's orison. "Are you intimate with Lyceus?"

"Milady?" Ri couldn't believe her ears.

The Conqueror turned her head to look directly at her. "You haven't told any other soul in the castle that you were leaving for Athens in the coming moon, neither have I, but you did tell Lyceus."

Ri's eyes widen in shock. How did the Conqueror find out? She had disclosed that information to Lyceus this morning.

'He betrayed me!'

"You don't even call him by his title, you just call him Lyceus as if y'all have a personal relationship. Are you two intimate?" her lord echoed.

"No, Milady." Ri said most earnestly. Closing off the tiny space between them, she explained everything. "Lyceus... Prince Lyceus came to my chamber this morning to have breakfast. He has visited me for several days now. I slipped up breaking etiquette, because he asked me to call him by his name without the title when we were alone and I swore that I would after he swore to keep my leaving a secret. Today, I was forlorn when I begun thinking of my leave. I thought about the people I will miss. My friends, the children I tell my stories to and you. I've spent eight years in the castle since you've conquered it, longer than I've ever spent anywhere else. I do not know where I originally belong, and nor do I care, because Corinth is my home."

She decided to admit her heart even further. "You're my home, Milady."

The declaration appeased the Conqueror greatly, but she still had a few questions. "Lyceus wanted to console you, that is why you confided in him?"

"Yes, Milady."

"You wish not to go to Athens?"

"It's my dream to be a bard, Milady, but not at the expense of not being with you." Ri replied.

"Do you love me, Ri. I mean, to the level of wanting me to court you?"

Ri eyes closed once again, she was fearful of how the Conqueror would react, but nodded her head in the positive.

"Turn away from me, Ri."

Ri's body tensed at the command, then she awkwardly did so on her knees. With her back to the Conqueror, she felt something cold encircle her neck, and her first instinct was that her Lord was going to kill her. Ri eyes coruscated to the necklace that had an identical glimmer to the temple's altar that they was kneeling beside. A jade pendent was dangling below her throat.

Ri felt herself being brought up to her feet with the Conqueror, before warm breath tickled her ear, claiming. "This is my gift to you and a symbol of a promise."

The Conqueror twirled her around to lock blue with greenish blue orbs. "You are still going to Athens. It is a dream I wish for you as well. Once I am finished with my progress abroad, I will visit you immediately when I return to Corinth. I have to anticipate a possibility of a battle, so I can not speak of my love for you at the moment, for it will cloud my focus."

The Conqueror's hands took the silver clasp out of Ri's hair, allowing the blonde reddish curls to cascade down her face to her shoulders.

"You're gorgeous, Ri." the Conqueror announced spellbound.

Still gazing into each other's eyes, the Conqueror slowly touched Ri's lips with her's briefly.

Ri savored the short experience by shutting her eyelids and picturing it over in her mind as the older woman kissed her forehead.

"We will talk more about us when I see you in Athens."

"How long will you be gone, Milady?" Ri asked.

"I don't know, but I will be back." she assured her.

"And I'll be waiting." Ri replied.

The Conqueror smiled, wanting to kiss those rosy lips again, but felt slightly inadequate. It has been thirteen full seasonal cycles since she was romantically intimate with a person, and she didn't want to press her luck. Ri was young and the ruler of the Realm hadn't forgotten how easily they could change their mind from one lover to the next.

She begun thinking about the appointment she had to keep with her Chancellor. "We must get ready to head back to the castle, before nightfall."

Ri nodded happily and made her way to the temple's entryway, but then saw that the Conqueror wasn't following her. "Milady?"

"Go. I'll be there." the Conqueror said smiling.

The jubilant young woman exit the door with a bounce in her step.

Alone, the Conqueror grabbed her chakram and made a shallow slash through the flesh of her hand. Placing the blood soaked appendage on the shining altar and looking at the golden idol of her patron goddess, she muttered.

"Thank you."

**To Becontinued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: **See Chapter 1

**Additional Note (Please Read): **This tale is tied in with, Xena & Gabrielle: A Turn of Fate. If you haven't read the chapters preceding both stories, you should do so now.

**The Conqueror & Ri,**

**A Twist of Destiny,**

**By Ahkiken**

**Chapter 7: Interruption**

Beads of sweat slowly dribbled off Ri's forehead and neck onto the sheets of the bed that her body slept on. She was having an intense lucid dream that seemed real. In it was the Conqueror, with pure long raven hair. Her appearance was young and she was stunningly attractive, wearing a brown battle dress, that had bronze armor covering it. She wore dark brown boots, with intricate designed gauntlets on her wrists and bracelets on her upper arms.

The Conqueror had a sword in her hand and the circular hoop weapon clipped to her right hip, but it looked different than the one before. She was on the deck of a gigantic ship, preparing to fight against warriors that used carved blades and had the facial features like Akemi's ancestral homeland.

The entire scene was mute as the Conqueror gave the sword in her hand a couple of twirls before engaging one of the men. She made short work of him by sweeping his feet so he'd fall to the deck. The second warrior jumped in the fray, swinging his sword towards her neck, but the Conqueror deflected it and then swirled both their locked blades together until the man let his loose. After he was disarmed, the raven haired woman did a jump kick, knocking him down.

A third stepped up to the challenge and the Conqueror feint a right swipe with her weapon to his abdomen. When the challenger went to block it with his sword, she roundhouse kicked him on the left side of his temple. He somehow managed not to fall, but the force of the blow did make him spin. While his back was to the Conqueror, she humiliatingly smacked him hard on the rear with the flat part of her sword. When he spun to face her, she hit him with a left hook making him finally swivel in mid-air onto the floorboards. The Conqueror grinned and yelled out something, causing all the unbeaten warriors to attack her at once.

Suddenly the scenario changed, with the Conqueror still standing on the deck as the victor, while all the men that was her opponent laid on their backs, writhing in pain. Another warrior adorned in blue armor and a helmet that concealed his identity, stood alone to face her. He had a long pole on his back that he chose to attack with. A wide smile graced the Conqueror's lips as she sheathed her blade and instead equipped herself with the circularized weapon, holding it by the S shape that ran from the middle of it. A brief moment passed, then the two combatants charged each other.

Next, the scene was altered again and showed Ri, with short hair the color of white gold. The towhead was dressed in a sky blue robe, not unlike the kind Akemi wore once in a while. In a large room that had an assortment of weapons, she was standing in an open space for sparring, wielding the identical curved blade the others used, pointing it at a woman with auburn colored tresses. The light brown eyed woman withdrew her sword and squared off.

The scenery dissolved into another, where in the same room, the young Conqueror was reaching out her hand to the back of the short haired Ri. The petite blonde quickly took out the circular disc and threw it at the cerulean eyed Conqueror, who reflexes instinctively made her duck the projectile that missed her head and became embedded into the wooden walls.

Before the Conqueror knew it, Ri was running towards her with anomalous twin daggers that had three prongs, ready to advance. The Conqueror unleashed her sword as well and the three weapons collided. The scene was sporadic as it skipped from one point to another in an unusual sequence, with the dark warrior and the white blonde haired woman battling each other.

It ended when the Conqueror shoved Ri up against the wall, their faces mere inches from one another, before becoming an erotic scenario. The two of them was now laying naked on a cot. Ri was on top of the young looking Conqueror, rubbing the apex of her thighs onto her's. The Conqueror raised up and began to tongue the short haired woman's pinkish pale nipples, licking it lavishly, then biting them gently, before drawing it into her mouth, sucking roughly.

Ri's head fell back in ecstasy, her hands clutching the raven mane of the strong ruler beneath her. The Conqueror reversed their positions, with her now on top, wrapping the smaller woman's legs around her waist, she gyrated their drenched vaginas together, bringing exquisite pleasure to both of them. You didn't have to hear anything to know that the Conqueror and Ri was in bliss. Their facial expressions conveyed as much. The two women's mouths connected in a sear kiss while their sheen coated bodies continued to grind as one.

Ri was roused from slumber with a jolt, her upper frame lifting from the bed. "Gods!"

She laid back on the bed, her hands wiping the perspiration off her neck, before stopping to play with the jade pendent.

'Strange.' Ri thought as she gazed at the gemstone that glowed brightly.

Ri was amazed by it, even when it dimmed down to its original tone. 'Wow. Milady sure knows how to give a gift.'

Putting the wonderment of her necklace aside, her dream was nonetheless bizarre, for she had never seen the Conqueror fight, nor train on the practice field, or anyone else for that matter. Yet she was able to have a vivid mental picture about it in detail as her Lord mopped the deck with all that dared to battle her. The Conqueror was still handsome in her older age, but she was magnificent young.

Ri then recalled her own appearance with chopped hair and felt it was a beautiful look, but dismissed the idea. The Conqueror would hate what it symbolized. Slaves cut their hair in submission to their masters and although she would be any type of servant to her Lord, Ri wouldn't ever wear her hair in that style.

She was slightly uncomfortable with the scene of her threatening that brownish red head woman with a unique looking sword that she had never seen before, and strongly disliked the notion of raising a weapon, or anything that could harm the Conqueror.

Hypnos could've kept that, but she enjoyed the part when her and the Conqueror was making love. Ri hadn't fathom that she could conjure up something so salacious, but it was worth more than gold. The only lewd thoughts she had was tame in comparison. A chaste kiss here, confessing absolute undying love there. Nothing to that degree of sexual relations. Ri wondered if, or better yet, when her and the Conqueror make love, will it be to the extent that she had dreamed, or greater. Gods forbid, less.

Ri started to think about the sex fantasy more. The way her Lord devour her breast, which appeared bigger in the dream, before flipping them over with the Conqueror atop her rubbing their bodies together. Ri imagined how that would really feel, when she felt wetness flow between her legs. She haven't ever masturbated before, because she never had any visuals to use as a outlet to entice her, but right now she was beyond horny. Ri's right hand leisurely travelled to the source of her sexual discomfort. Touching herself tentatively, she became intrigued with the sticky hot liquid she'd discovered.

Next, she coated her fingers in it, before moving to her harden nub. The instant she had made contact with the engorged flesh, a low moan emitted from her. She continued to caress it, bringing forth fulfillment and more erotic sounds while she visualized the Conqueror taking her the way she did in the dream.

"Gods." Ri groaned sensually, moving a tad faster.

The strawberry blonde began feeling a fire growing in her loins and knew what it was her body wanted.

Release.

With her fingers working in tandem, Ri was close as her moans grew louder. Instantly a desire filled her mind to go inside herself. Finding the strength to postpone her orgasm, Ri placed one digit at the opening of her virginal vagina, slowly entering it. She found pain mixed with pleasure and as she pushed deeper the pain increased, so she halted the action to deflower herself.

She was indecisive whether to continue her masturbation, or not, but then chose to stop. 'Milady will be the first to have my maidenhood as well as the first to make me cum.'

She could see Helios peeking over the horizon out her window. Rising from the bed, Ri's arms reached upwards in a wonderful morning stretch. Little toes made their way over to her table where a clear bowl containing water was sitting on top of it. After cleansing her face and hands, Ri sat down, picking up her comb to straighten her half curled, half matted strawberry blonde locks. The memory of her dream was still fresh in her head, from the alpha to the omega, particularly the conclusion.

Lust was surging its course throughout her body again. She had to see the Conqueror, before she set out on her mission.

'One more kiss from her will hopefully calm my libido. Or incite it.' Ri mused. 'Maybe I'll give my virginity to her, so she'll be well sated for her journey.'

Combing her hair with a lascivious smile, Ri rushed the finishing touches. Standing up, she was ready to surprise her Lord, after she took care of her morning calling.

**{C&R}**

Meleager was resting on the sable divan in his temporary chambers. Akemi had just left to bring him breakfast, when a soft knock was heard on the antechamber door.

"Unless you are the chambermaid, come back later." he called out.

"Uncle Meleager? Uncle Meleager, it's Ri!"

The Chancellor of the Realm got off the couch and opened the door. "Ri. Get in here girl."

The older man pulled her into a warming embrace which was returned with equal esteem.

"What are you doing here? I was told that you were to focus on your studies."

"I am. I came by to see our Lord. Word had it that you were on vacation. What are you doing here?" Ri asked, ending the hug and closing the door.

"I arrived back in Greece yesterday." he answered, gesturing for them both to sit down. "The Conqueror mentioned that you had accompanied her to Minerva's temple. She didn't relay my greeting to you?"

Ri acceded the invite. "No, she haven't."

"Well she is preoccupied with other matters." Meleager said, then he gazed at the attire Ri wore. "By King Jupiter. Why are you only wearing your night shift and nothing on your feet?"

In her haste to visit the Conqueror, she hadn't bothered to get fully dressed. "I needed to speak with Milady. It's an urgent concern."

"Is everything alright? It wouldn't have anything to do with your travel plans to Athens?" Meleager was worried.

Ri was perplexed. "You know of that?"

"The Conqueror passed that knowledge onto me not too long ago. She instructed me to make sure that you get there."

'At least it was Milady who told him, instead of Prince Lyceus.' Ri thought, before saying. "No, it doesn't concern my apprenticeship in Athens." Her facial expression was bashful. "It was something else, between me and her. Nothing bad."

Meleager relaxed. "Don't scare me like that. You had me thinking it was a huge problem."

"No problems. Actually, I'm looking forward to Athens now."

The Chancellor smiled. "I'm almost envious. You're going to be learning from Aristotle. The Conqueror surely set you on a marvelous path to success."

"I am forever grateful to our Lord generosity." Ri became eager. "Uncle, where is she? Is she in the bed chamber?"

"You've just missed her. The Conqueror departed the castle a quarter candle-mark before you came." Meleager answered.

The long haired strawberry blonde felt dejected. "I didn't get a chance to say good-bye."

"Don't be sad, Ri. She'll be back soon."

She nodded in understanding as her small fingers twirled the pendent that was around her neck, drawing Meleager's attention to it.

"Hey, that looks exactly like the same necklace Prince Lyceus had. I'm glad he had taken my advice and got a new chain, because the old one was rusty pass repair." His expression was happy. "He told me that it was a gift from a citizen at the Agora for the Conqueror. I should've known he was giving it to someone he liked. I haven't expected it to be you."

"This isn't a present from the Prince. It is a symbolic promise, that Milady had chosen to grace upon me." Ri corrected.

"The Conqueror gave that to you?"

"Yes." she replied.

The Chancellor of the Realm examined the jewelry with a keen eye. "I thought the necklace was silver, but now I can see that it's made from the platinum orbs."

"Platinum?" Ri questioned, while fingering the sparkling ornament.

"You are wearing an accessory worth two hundred thousand dinars and that's not including the gemstone."

'Two hundred thousand?' Ri was flabbergasted.

At Ri's consternation, Meleager begun prying. "The Conqueror is more than altruistic to grant a gift like that. So far as I know, the platinum orbs has only been used for a couple of things. That happens to be, building materials and minor weapon crafting."

"Like the altar in Minerva's temple." Ri said, remembering the similar gleam.

"Yes, yes. So, if you do not mind an old man asking. The symbol that is around your neck, is that the reason you are here in our Lord's chambers donned in only a night gown?" Meleager inquired.

Ri deliberated the best way to answer. 'I can't tell him, I came with obscene intent.'

Sex was distant from her mind now. She didn't want to lie to her surrogate Uncle, but wasn't positive that she could avow the truth, because honestly she was uncertain what direction her and the Conqueror was going in.

A playful grin formed on her rosy lips. "Let's try a game, shall we Uncle Meleager? Like we use to when we were younger."

The Chancellor's face matched her's. "Alright. What's the rules?"

"We only get to ask three questions, but you have to be careful with specifics, because the answer could be simple and not fully revealing of what you are inquiring about. For example. I could ask, what are you doing today? Although we both know that you'll have a busy day to an extent. You can simply say, you're doing nothing. Which wouldn't be a lie, because you will have moments in your day to do just that. Deal on the rules?" Ri's nose crinkled.

Meleager loved his self proclaimed niece. She always created fun silly games for them to play. He knew this was a conception to deprive him of information, but unlike the games they had played in the past, he was determined to win this one.

"Deal." he consented. "But I get to go first."

"Fine by me." she responded, anticipating his inquiry.

"What is the promise, the Lord Conqueror-"

"Chancellor Meleager." Akemi cut him off unknowingly, entering the antechamber and began walking towards them carrying a tray of food and a scroll.

Placing it on the table, she said. "Pardon my interruption. I didn't know you had a guest. Good morning, Ri."

"Morning, Akemi." Ri greeted as well to the hair braided Japa servant.

The chambermaid handed over the scroll to Meleager. "This came for you."

Recognizing the seal to be from Macedonia, the Chancellor risen from the divan.

"Excuse me." he justified himself, taking another seat at the Conqueror's desk to read the contents of the parchment.

Akemi was about to dismiss herself until she caught a glimpse of the jewelry around Ri's neck. "Qoutis made that necklace for the Conqueror. How did you come to have it?"

Ri's hands self-consciously touched the item of interest. "Milady, gave it to me yesterday evening."

Akemi hid her displeasure. "It becomes you. Good day, Ri."

Then she strode off.

"You too." she replied back to an empty space, puzzled by what had occurred.

"Ri." Meleager called her attention. "We're gonna have to put a hold on our little game. I have to take care of some things."

"I understand." the petite woman assented, rising from the sable couch to exit the chamber.

"When I am finished, we'll do a late lunch if you got the free cronus for me."

"I have a session with Master Eramus." Ri said.

"Want to get out of it?" he asked.

"I would love to, Uncle." she beamed.

"I'll see you later than, niece." he smiled.

The strawberry blonde opened the door to leave when Meleager teased. "And be dressed appropriately next we meet."

Ri laughed as she closed the door.

The Chancellor of the Realm glanced down at the scroll on the wooden desk and sighed. "You're going to be difficult, aren't you, Alexander?"

**To Becontinued...**

**Wasn't that fun. Let's see what happens next. Again reviews are always welcomed. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. :-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: **See Chapter 1

**Additional Note (Please Read): **This story is tied in with, Xena & Gabrielle: A Turn of Fate. If you haven't read the chapters of both stories preceding this one, you should do so now.

**The Conqueror & Ri,**

**A Twist of Destiny,**

**By Ahkiken**

**Chapter 8: Confirmation**

Shadow galloped down the trail leading to the Corinthian Gulf, transporting his mistress and battle equipment to her ship. The Conqueror was wearing a simple grey tunic that fell below her knees, with her chakram clipped to a black belt around her waist and dark boots on her feet.

The Lord of the Realm was looking forward getting an early start to set sail for her voyage as the vessel came into view. After she had spoken to the Chancellor last night about her decision to travel to Crete, she'd summoned her General of the Sixth Army to assemble one hundred-fifty of the finest warriors and prepare a ship for embarkation at first light.

Pulling on Shadow's reins, the Conqueror brought the ebony warhorse to a stop in front of the gangplank connected to the moderate sized vessel. The azure eyed ruler turned her head to look in the direction from which she had came, thinking about the petite strawberry blonde that she left behind in the castle without saying good-bye. She then thought of the chaste kiss they shared in the temple and it made the Conqueror smile slightly at the memory.

'I should have told Ri, I love her.' she ruminated.

Out the corner of her vision, the Conqueror saw her General standing atop the deck, adorned in purple armor, equipped with a sword sheathed on her back and daggers surrounding her waist.

"Morning, my Lord." the voice called out while descending the bridge.

"Good morning to you, General Glaphyra."

Next, the woman who's long blonde hair was tied to the back of her head stood beside the steed and its owner. With her right fist over her emblem chest plate, she bowed.

"Everything is in order, my Liege. We are ready to embark at your command." Glaphyra announced.

"Excellent." the Conqueror replied. "Have a couple of your men ferry my saddle bags on board as well as one to stay behind and take Shadow back to the Corinthian stables."

"Turel, Oris and Gagius!" the General yelled. "Come aid our Lord Conqueror!"

The three purple armored men rushed to carry out the request. They all did their customary salute when Glaphyra gave them each their task.

"Turel and Gagius, bring our Lord's bags up to her quarters. Oris, you will not be travelling with us. You are to return the Conqueror's warhorse to the stables at the castle, and then report to, Lieutenant Dex."

"Yes, General." they said in unison.

The two soldiers began lifting the saddle bags and lugged them to the ship.

The Conqueror dismounted and spoke quietly to Shadow while stroking his black mane. "Sorry boy, but you can't come with me on this expedition."

Shadow neighed in protest.

"At least you'll get to spend cronus with that palomino I know you like."

That statement got a whinny out of him.

The Conqueror finished coaxing him. "Now be on your best behavior and don't do anything I wouldn't."

After that, the Conqueror turned away as Oris mounted the dark steed and sped off.

Walking up the ramp, Glaphyra said. "Now, there is only one hundred-forty-nine soldiers."

"It is of no consequence." the Conqueror grinned. "I'll be an addition to your short fall."

The General of the Sixth Army smiled too.

On the deck, the Conqueror was met with salutes from the troops that was graced being in her path.

"How did your husband take your charge?" the Conqueror asked.

"He was kinda disappointed. Not because he'll miss me." Glaphyra smirked. "But only because he didn't get the opportunity to be in my stead."

"I hope he wasn't too upset."

"Darnelle will be alright, my Lord. He'd already had his fun. He couldn't wait to tell me what happened in the Throne room with the Envoys, that he abandoned me on the training field for. So likewise, I rubbed his face in it that I was selected to go on a mission with you. And if he's angry when I get back, I'm sure it's nothing a little makeup sex can't cure." Glaphyra responded.

The Conqueror laughed as they made their way below deck to her cabin. When they entered inside, the older woman sat down in her chair behind the desk. Her body was tired from barely sleeping last night as she laid down and thought about, Ri.

She had a mind to lay down on the bed in the next aperture over to her left in the spacious cabin.

Glaphyra watched the Conqueror relax in the seat, closing her eyes.

"My Lord?"

"Yes?" she still kept her eyelids shut.

"Are you sure we should be going to Crete?" the blonde voiced her concern. "What if, Brutus attacks us? You were hostile to the men he sent."

"I doubt, Brutus will be irate over the death of a slave and personally, I don't think he's dumb. He needs me and I intend to expose that fact." the Conqueror answered.

"What if you're wrong?"

Cobalt orbs shot open, rooting the General in place. "I'm usually not incorrect about these Romans now, but if I am, it'll prove, Brutus is a couple of things and it will be terrible for him, not us."

"What is those two things, my Lord?" Glaphyra inquired.

The Conqueror eyes narrowed. "One, Brutus is an idiot, it'll cause the destruction of his army in the end. Two, he'll lose any chance of securing an alliance with me, which will leave him isolated in the war with, Marcus Antonious and Octavian."

"Are you certain that, Octavian and Antonious will unite together against, Brutus?" Glaphyra questioned.

"I'm counting on it." the Conqueror said.

Glaphyra was confused. "But surely, Marcus and Octavian hate each other. They are the most prominent contenders to fill in the power vacuum in Rome."

"And, Brutus is the wildcard I'll be using. The whole goal is to keep this conflict off Greek soil. With, Brutus, along with, Cassius hiding themselves and their armies in Dia, they are making the Realm a target for warfare. I won't allow that, so I need them gone. We may have contention when we confront them. I am not dogmatic to not consider that possibility, but when it is over, Brutus and Cassius will be departing Crete." the Conqueror elucidated.

"I wish you would have told me this last night." the General began to jest. "I would've brought less soldiers."

"We'll be fine, General Glaphyra. That is why I required the greatest of your fighters. The Sixth Army are supreme when it comes to a phalanx formation, thanks to you." the mixed raven and silver haired woman extolled.

The purple armored General beamed at the praise, contented that her cronus spent in Sparta away from her husband and daughter paid off. "Thank you, my Lord."

"No, the thanks go to you, Glaphyra." the Conqueror responded, closing her tired eyes again. "Lower my banner from the mast, then tell the captain to set sail. We will first tour our borders to make sure we don't have any un-suspected surprises, before heading for the island of Dia in Crete. Please do not disturb me unless there is some sort of trouble."

"As you command, Lord Conqueror."

Glaphyra did her salute and exit the cabin, while the sleepy Conqueror fell in the land of Hypnos.

**{C&R}**

Tessa sat in the tavern drinking her ale in delight. She was dressed in a plain tunic with brown boots in the only establishment of its kind to open early in the morning. She decided to get herself a strong drink after a raunchy night with a handsome guy, who's name she didn't bother to ask. However, the sex was really good, causing Tessa to fall asleep in his arms, before waking up to extract her naked body from his embrace and taking her leave back to her own residence in the barracks with the Fifth Army.

"Isn't it early to indulge?"

Tessa recognized the voice. "General Darnelle, I-"

"At ease, Lieutenant." Darnelle cut her off and took a seat across from her at the table. "I came for some ale as well."

Tessa collected herself while gazing at her General, who was donned in a light brown tunic with a dark brown vest covering it and black leather trousers. His long brown hair, the same color as her's, fell back as he was taking a swig from his tankard.

"What brings you here, General?"

"Need to wash away the thoughts of bad news." he muttered.

"Personal, or professional?" she questioned.

"A mission we were passed up on."

"Well." Tessa started, concealing her dismay. "Peace can be."

"Boring." they said in sync.

"Hey, keep these coming for both of us." Darnelle called out once his cup was empty.

The barmaid came over and placed two more tankards down on their table.

"Thanks." he said.

"Thank you also, sweetheart." Tessa winked at her.

"You both are welcomed." the maid blushed and walked away.

"She's cute." the brown haired Lieutenant commented.

"I wouldn't know. I only have fondness for one woman in my life." Darnelle admitted.

"Two women, if you count, Iona."

"Nope. She's my pride and joy. There's a difference." he responded.

With the mentioning of his daughter's name, the General was reminded of her recount of the events in her class. "Iona told us about your demonstration."

Taking a sip from her single handle cup, Tessa questioned. "Did she like it?"

"She was incited by it so much that now she wants to become a warrior." Darnelle answered.

"Like mother, like daughter." Tessa replied.

"Glaphyra doesn't think kindly of the idea." Darnelle told her, in advance of grinning. "You missed out on a vigorous training session, Lieutenant. So, how are your feelings on instructing the class?"

"It was okay, but kids aren't my cup of tea. You have to be mindful of the words that comes out of your mouth around them and shit like that. I couldn't wait to get out of there." Tessa confessed.

Darnelle chuckled. "If you always felt that way, why did you volunteer your services?"

A widen smile formed on her lips. "I got the chance to meet the Conqueror's hand-maiden and let me tell you. She is incredible."

"Before the Conqueror won the Battle of Corinth and conquered it, Ri use to stay with me and my family sporadically when the Chancellor was on progress with our Lord." Darnelle smiled knowingly. "Ri is quite the storyteller isn't she. She use to tell them to Iona when-"

"Yeah, Ri's truly talented." Tessa interrupted. "But, I'm not speaking about that. I am talking of her beauty. She is also somewhat flirtatious."

The General of the Fifth Army began laughing at his Lieutenant's expense. "Calm your libido, Tessa. You don't know, Ri and her ways. She's really benign, that's all."

Tessa was getting irritated at Darnelle's laughter. "I can ascertain when someone is being a flirt, or not. Mark my words, General, I am going to be the first to fuck-"

"Lieutenant!" Darnelle slammed his tankard onto the table hard, his amusement vanishing. "Ri is a friend of my family, especially my daughter. Don't disrespect her, or you'll find yourself demoted and cleaning stalls for the rest of your life."

Tessa was sternly castigated, making her realize the bounds she had overstep. "My sincere apologies, General. I do fancy, Ri, but I will never say anything lewd about her again."

"Apology accepted, Lieutenant Tessa. I'll chuck it up as drunken talk. As long as you can refrain from being that outspoken again, let us finish our drinks and be merry." he said drowning his ale and saying. "Another."

When the barmaid's footsteps was moving towards them, Tessa whispered in good humor. "I bet you, I'll fuck the bar wench though."

"Tessa, she is a friend of my family also." Darnelle joked.

"Oh, come on." she said unbelieving.

They both laughed while the un-suspicious woman gave them their third round of drinks.

**{C&R}**

Three candle-marks later, Ri was putting on her gold colored sandals. Her attire for today consisted of a green chiton that covered her knees, with a bronze belt encircling the waistline.

She had a late breakfast and was grateful that the Prince of the Realm had not came to her room this morning. Ri was still upset with him for betraying her trust and wasn't ready to see him. With her foot ware on she walked over to her closet and was looking at the turquoise dress that she wore yesterday, hanging inside.

It was wrinkled below the waist after being hiked up her legs doing the ride with the Conqueror to Minerva's temple. The pilgrimage was bumpy at points, causing Ri's hands to rise and incidentally graze her Lord's chest. The same thing took place when she first rode with the blue eyed ruler to the temple when she was younger, before her Lord conquered Corinth and wasn't yet known as the Lord Conqueror of the Realm.

_"Hold on, Ri, we're almost there." the taller lady said while holding me. _

_I am too frighten to say any words and I do not want her to hear the quiver in my voice. I nod against her chest, which feels soft and comfy to the back of my head, but with the big scary horse moving so fast, it makes my head bump on something hard directly in the center of her breast, I think._

_I wish the jerky ride would be over soon, cause I don't like this horse we are riding on. He's the reason of my fear, but I want be brave for my savior. I haven't seen her in so long since she left for a castle somewhere in Corinth. I have fun with Meleager, who calls me niece and Lyceus, but when they leave, I stay with another family. They are nice to me and I love telling stories to their young daughter, Iona. She really likes them too. Still, I miss the raven haired woman I'm with right now. _

_I have no idea where we are going, nor do I care as we travel past homes, taverns and people. I'm just happy she decided to take me with her, because being with her brings me comfort. Finally the horse comes to a halt. _

_She whispers in my ear. "We are here." making me joyful that the bumpy journey is over._

_Milady jumps off the enormous horse and then she casually picks me up as if I'm nothing but air, setting me on the ground. _

_She began to stroke the mane of the scary four legged beast. "We will be right back, Nightmare. Don't wander away, okay boy?"_

_He emits a loud neigh and it freaks me out._

_"Do as you told." she finish, before tuning to me. "Are you ready, Ri?"_

_"Yes, Milady." I reply._

_Taking my hand, we begin to walk forward to a stone temple atop a layer of stairs. The horse let loose a snort and his owner yells back._

_"Stay there, Nightmare, or no apples!"_

_"Will he leave?" I inquire._

_"Naw. He knows better. Nightmare love his treats."_

_As we start our ascent, I ask. "Where are we, Milady?"_

_"We are in Corinth. I must seek Minerva's blessing."_

_So this is Corinth._

_"For what?" I was curious._

_"Something that will change our lives forever." she answers with a huge smile on her face._

_I like when she smiles, so I'll cease my game of catechism with her, because I don't want it to fade. She opens the mahogany door and we step inside. _

_The temple must not have many worshippers from the appearance of it. Derelict comes to mind as I look at the worn out wooden altar and the cracked discolor walls. The only thing that looks nice is the gold statue, that I am positive resembles the patron diety of this temple._

_A woman wearing a ragged grey robe, with brown shoulder length hair and amber eyes walks over to us._

_"Hello, again stranger." she greeted my guardian._

_"How are you, Nemina?"_

_"With the Purge war still ravaging our country, things could be better, but I can't complain when Minerva continues to make a way for us and others to worship as well as honor her." Nemina answered._

_Her gaze falls on me. "Who is this? She wasn't with you when you first came, is she your child?"_

_Mine's and Milady's eyes met each other for a split moment. I do not know what I hope for her to say, but I could never see her as my mother. I wonder does she see me as a daughter figure._

_"No." Milady said. "She is not my child. Her name is, Ri, she's ten years old and special to me."_

_"Hello, Ri." Nemina say to me._

_"Hi. Are you a Priestess?" I blurt out._

_"Yes, I am the High Priestess of this temple." she reply, before asking, Milady. "Speaking of names. What is your's? We would like to show our appreciation to you for the offering you gave after your last visit."_

_I wanted to know her name too a little bit, although I am accustomed to just calling her what I do._

_Milady began to look uncomfortable. "No thanks is needed, really."_

_Nemina realized no name was forthcoming. "And humble. I will leave you two alone to pray. May the goddess bless and keep you both always."_

_Then, the High Priestess turned and strolled off._

_Milady grab my hand and we trek toward the altar. Next, the raven haired woman kneeled, bringing me down with her and closed her eyes in orison. I couldn't help but watch her, wishing that I could pry into her mind and learn what her prayers consist of._

_I shut my orbs also after a while, to thank the goddess for bringing me into the life of the woman beside me. For allowing her to rescue me in Cirra from the slavers that wanted to use me for ill purposes. I was concentrating so thoroughly on my own thankfulness that my eyes began to squint tight until the woman next to me spoke._

_"Ri?"_

_I open my eyes to look at her. _

_Her facial expression was quizzical. "What were you doing?"_

_"Thanking the goddess."_

_"Well be careful." she grins. "We don't want you to burst a blood vessel from such a simple act."_

_Her sense of humor is dry, but I still smile at it. I can tell now, she is one way with me and another with others. Nemina can attest to that. Milady's features hadn't changed doing their interaction, except for when she inquired about her name, which only caused her discomfort. Milady is a warrior foremost and choose to be serious probably around everyone she meet. I am glad she shed some of that stoicism for my benefit and maybe her's as well._

_She takes my hand and place a small piece of gold in it. I glance at her questionably._

_"That is to be set on the pedestal once your prayer is done." _

_Quickly comprehending, I close my eyes and ask, Minerva for what I honestly want more than anything else on Gaia. Then I put the gold piece on the altar._

_"That was fast." she said bemused slightly. "Go outside and wait by my horse, Ri. I'll join you shortly."_

_I rise to my feet and exit the temple. Why did she make me leave her side? Have I upset her in some way? Did I do the prayer wrong? I look down the flight of the steps and see the black steed, his brown eyes glaring at me. It's no way I'm standing by that horse. It wants to eat me, I know it._

_A little while later, my beautiful savior comes out of the temple and I notice a bandage is wrapped around her left hand._

_I run to her, grasping the injured appendage in mine's. "Milady, what happened?"_

_"Nothing to worry about." she dismiss my question. "Why aren't you with-"_

_"I wanted to wait right here for you." I interject._

_She expels a breath, before saying. "This is relatively a small matter, Ri, but when I ask you to do something, it's for a reason and I expect for you to do it."_

_I don't understand what is the problem between waiting for her by the door, or beside the horse._

_Still gripping her hand, I lock eyes with her. "Forgive me. I'll follow every direction you give me from now on. Don't be mad at me."_

_She caress my face, moving my long strawberry blonde tresses behind my ear. "I'm not mad at you, Ri. I don't want anything harmful to befall you. Look at my warhorse."_

_I do as she says, seeing that the giant steed's orbs was on us. _

_"Nightmare is acutely aware and protective of what belongs to me." Milady tells me._

_So that is why he was staring at me. _

_"I told you to stand next to him, because he will protect you from danger. By you being so far away from him, all Nightmare can do is neigh wildly in order to alert me and what if-" she stops speaking abruptly and bend to my level, face to face._

_"I lost a friend named, Iolaus, because he didn't listen to my instructions. What if someone had hurt you and I didn't make it to you quick enough? You are too important to me and I'll be consumed by grief. Can you ken that?"_

_I accede the severity of her tone and my fingers automatically touch her jaw, wanting to mold it into that smile I like. "Yes, Milady."_

_She is delighted by my answer. It's not the look I was going for, but it'll do as she stands to her full stature. After that, we descend the stairs to her horsey. I'm still afraid of his height, but it's good that he knows who I belong to._

_To, Milady._

_"Good boy, Nightmare." she pats his nose. "I have a tasty treat for you when we return to, King Glaucus' castle."_

_"Will I be going to the King's castle also?" I inquire hopeful. I don't want to go back to Tegea without her._

_She settles herself on the horse and shakes her head in the negative._

_I become sadden by her response, even when powerful hands stretch out and I raise my arms to be lifted onto the horse in front of her._

_"Not yet. However soon, goddess willing, you'll have your own chamber and wardrobe in the castle with me." she murmurs in my ear, causing my nose to crinkle at the confirmation._

_"Can you guide your horse while I hold onto you from the front?" I ask timidly._

_"Yes, but you have to hold on tight. Is that what you want to do?"_

_I nod, suddenly my petite frame is once more picked up and turned facing her. I wrap my legs around her waist, clinging my arms to her tunic._

_"Minerva is answering my prayers." I stated, snuggling into her breast like pillows. There (is) something in the middle of them._

_"And what was that you prayed for?"_

_I gaze up at her. "We'll be together forever."_

_That's the smile I was looking for as, Milady kiss my forehead._

_"Remember to hold on tight." she repeat again. _

_The horsey begins walking in a trot and a question enters my brain. "Milady, what did you pray for?"_

_"For our future, Little One." her cerulean orbs light up. "To change our lives forever."_

Their lives did change and it seems to be altering even more now that Ri was going to be courted by, her Lord.

The strawberry blonde didn't know what she was rubbing against all those years ago, but now that she was older, Ri knew what she had touched. It was circular rings of some kind on her breast, piercing her nipples.

The dream from last night was fresh, and Ri could call forth the sex scene, but she realized that the younger Conqueror in her fantasy didn't have pierced breast. The room they were in was a bit darken, but Ri could still see the dark nipples, the sapphire irises and the muscular body of her Lord.

Next, she begun focusing more on the details of herself with the cropped hair, firm abs and something else on her back. It looked like a tattoo and the appearance was of some sort of animal, or a creature with wings, but it was too dark to make out.

'I wouldn't ever decide to get anything ugly like that on me.' Ri mused.

Closing her closet, she said aloud. "It is just a dream. I don't have to take it so seriously."

A tap on her chamber door ended whatever rumination she would've had about the lucid vision.

'It's probably the Prince.' Ri assumed.

Walking to the door, Ri answered it. "Who is it?"

"It's Iona."

Opening the door, Ri let the young girl who was wearing a yellow tunic and a black sash over her shoulders, cross the threshold.

"Good morning, Ri." Iona greeted.

"Morning to you as well, Iona. I like the new look."

Iona's blonde hair was loose, and fell down the sides of her face, instead of the normal tied to the back fashion.

"Thanks." she responded. "I came by last evening, but I got no answer."

"The Lord of the Realm summoned me and I had to be with her." Ri answered tactfully.

"Understandable. When duty calls, you have to answer it. My mother is-" Iona's words faltered as she glimpsed the sparkling necklace on her friend's neck.

"By Vulcan, where did you get that?" she inquired, mesmerized by it's glimmer.

"It was a gift." Ri said.

Iona's hands traced the outline of the platinum chain. "An expensive gift, I see."

'You have no idea.' the strawberry blonde thought.

She still couldn't believe the outlandish price of the Conqueror's symbol to her.

"Who gave it to you?"

Iona's question almost made, Ri stumble. "A special person that is dear to me."

"Does this, person, have a name?" Iona smirked.

"When is your next class?" Ri countered.

"In a half candle-mark. Why?" she replied.

"I have a lunch appointment with the Chancellor and I need to ask, Minya to make some accommodations. So if you come with me to the kitchen, I'll tell you what you want to know." Ri offered.

"Of course, I'll go with you." Iona was excited. "You have to tell me everything."

"Sure."

"Hang on, don't you have a session with, Master Eramus?" Iona became puzzled.

Ri grinned. "Let's just say, it's handy to know people in high places."

**To Becontinued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: **See Chapter 1

**Additional Note (Please Read): **This story is tied in with the tale, Xena & Gabrielle: A Turn of Fate. If you have not read both story's chapters preceding this one, you should do so now. I also would like to thank my readers for keeping up with my tales, may my Muse continue to amuse you all.

**The Conqueror & Ri,**

**A Twist of Destiny,**

**By Ahkiken**

**Chapter 9: Origins**

"Why don't you take it off, instead of covering it?" Iona asked.

Ri wrapped the lime colored scarf tightly around her neck as they walked through the Corinthian castle. "I don't want to draw attention from anybody and I'm not taking it off."

"Why?"

'Just tell her and get it over with.' Ri mused. "I promised Milady last night that I wouldn't ever remove it."

Iona's footsteps halted. "The Conqueror! Our Lord gave you that gift?"

"Lower your voice." Ri glanced at the denizens that was gazing in their direction.

"Sorry." the fifteen year old blonde apologized as Ri interlaced their arms and continued walking. "It is an astounding piece of jewelry, I get why you want to hide it, and I know that you are the Conqueror's favorite subject, but why did she give you such a perfect present? It seems like the sort of token a man would bestow on his betrothed."

'Is that what this is?' Ri pondered. 'A symbol for marriage? Is Milady, the ruler of the known Terra, planning to marry me when she gets back?"

Honey brown orbs widen at Ri's happy expression. "By the gods. That's it, isn't it?"

"Of course not, Iona." Ri downplayed her true hopes. "It's a farewell gift. That is all."

"Now I see. The Conqueror presented you the necklace in case something bad happens to her in battle."

"She's going into battle?" Ri inquired.

"You didn't know?" Iona was surprised. "My mother went with her. They set out already at first light. My father's kinda upset that they were going to see some action while he's stuck here in Corinth."

'Prospects of war. That's the reason for the trip to Minerva's temple.' Ri theorized.

"Are you worried for their well being?" Iona questioned.

"Our Lord is formidable and from what I also heard, General Glaphyra is an excellent fighter as well. I have no concerns." Ri answered half heartily. "With that aside, how are your parents? I miss them."

Iona shrugged her shoulders. "They're alright. I told them something yesterday and they both have different opinions."

"What did you tell them?"

"Don't become all Mercury on me, Ri." Iona grinned. "You told me that the necklace is a farewell gift, yet you had no knowledge of the Conqueror's plan to leave. So how can it be a farewell present?"

"Because I am the one leaving."

"What?" Iona stopped again, letting Ri's arm go.

"I leave for Athens in Junius." Ri said sadly.

"That's a moon away. Did the Conqueror impart this to you last night?" Iona was glum.

"She been told me, since April." Ri replied.

The younger blonde became angry. "You knew that long and you're now telling me this? I thought we were friends?"

"I wanted to inform you first out of everyone in the castle. I didn't, because Milady enjoined this to me in confidence. It wasn't until I broke it with Prince Lyceus, that-"

"You disclosed it to him before me?" Iona interjected.

Ri put her hands on Iona's upper arms. "We had breakfast yesterday morning. I was really troubled in his presence about my leave, that is the only excuse I have for telling him, but now that our Lord knows what I'd done, she do not care who I reveal it to."

"The Conqueror is cognizant of everything." Iona giggled, wiping a tear from under her eye.

"Yeah, she is." Ri concurred, pushing her anger at the Prince for informing the Conqueror, to the side. "Are you mad at me, or do you forgive me?"

Iona smiled brightly. "You're like a sister to me and I hope you feel the same way too. I thought you deliberately kept this from me and told the Prince, because you trusted him over me. Now that I know the truth of your reasons, yes I forgive you, but I am going to miss you."

Ri pulled Iona in an embrace while she cried. "You're like a sister to me also. Please stop crying. I'm gonna miss you as well, but I'll be back."

"Really?"

"Honestly." Ri swore. "Corinth is my home."

"You better come back home then." Iona sniffled.

Ri helped Iona dry her face and resumed their walk.

"What awaits you in Athens?" Iona asked.

"Nope. I'm not telling you another word, until you tell me what your parents aren't agreeing on." Ri parried.

"Alright, Ri. Brace yourself." Iona warned.

"I am." Ri said.

"I don't want to be an architect anymore." Iona announced. "I want to be a warrior."

**{C&R}**

"Get out of here." Darnelle laughed, sitting inside the gothic War room with his fellow Lieutenant Tessa, the General Nale of the First Army, Lieutenant Dex of the Sixth Army and Meleager the Chancellor of the Realm. "Jr is actually coming here? The yearly tribute to the Conqueror isn't till next moon."

"Alexander II will arrive early than expected. It seems he has more to share with The Conqueror other than encomium." Meleager said.

"Does the arrogant brat know that she's not even in Corinth?" Nale questioned, recalling last year how annoying the handsome, vain son of Alexander the Great was.

Nale was a Lieutenant under Meleager then, before the old General abnegated the position to him and filled in the newly created spot of Chancellor. "I do not want to be in his company longer than need be."

"I received his letter this morning. He have already left Macedonia, and will probably get here in a half fortnight." Meleager answered.

"It'll be nice to see the Macedonian." Tessa beamed. 'Perhaps, we'll fuck again.'

The General adorned in white armor scoffed knowing what she had in mind while Darnelle tried to cover his grin by placing his hands on his mouth.

"As it is." The Chancellor looked at Tessa shamefully. "Once Alexander II arrive, we will treat him cordially and respectfully, unless he give us pause not to. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes, Chancellor." All four warriors responded, although one of them was dismayed.

The door to the War room opened and Prince Lyceus walked in. Everyone stood and bowed.

"Speaking of Jr, look who chose to attend our gathering." Darnelle teased.

Lyceus ignored the quip. "Good afternoon to you all."

After that he took a seat beside Tessa who was gawking at him as every warrior of the Realm reclaimed their chairs.

'Damn he's attractive.' she thought, appraising his facial features to his royal attire that consisted of black leather britches and boots, a long sleeve sapphire shirt made from silk, with an ornate golden chain hanging around the collar.

"Prince Lyceus, it is an honor." Lieutenant Dex saluted, it was rare for lieutenants to take part in council meetings.

"Yes, a true honor." Tessa did a salute as well.

Meleager hid his shock at Lyceus unexpected arrival. "Moving along. While the Lord Conqueror of the Realm is away on progress, I will be the authoritative figure in her absence, just like when she went to Rome last year. Any and all problems should come to me."

Everyone nodded their consent.

"General Nale, have you selected a new Lieutenant for the First Army?" Meleager asked.

"Yes. He is from the ranks of General Glaphyra's Sixth Army." he replied.

"Do General Glaphyra comply with you choosing a member from her army?" the Chancellor inquired further.

"She does." the purple armored Lieutenant Dex spoke. "In fact, she recommended him, herself."

"So who is it?" Meleager was intrigued.

"Oris." Nale answered.

"I had him escort the Prince to the Agora after he returned the Conqueror's warhorse." Dex said.

Meleager turned to Lyceus. "What is your take on him?"

"I've just met him today, but from what I'd seen, Oris is a fine young man when it comes to duty. I think he'll be a good choice." he replied.

"Then it is done. Oris will be initiated into the First Army tomorrow. There will also be a banquet to celebrate his promotion. That is all I have for now. Thank you all for coming, the council is adjourn." Meleager announced.

The two Generals, along with the two Lieutenants and Prince Lyceus stood to salute their Regent Chancellor in advance of departing the War room.

"Prince." Meleager called. "Stay a moment."

Lyceus sat down in a chair closer to him. "My apologies for summoning you to handle the Agora without consulting you first."

"That's okay. It wasn't as irritating like yesterday and I'm getting the hang of it." Lyceus admitted. "You're not only the Chancellor now, but the Regent of the Realm as well. You've got tons to do and I don't mind helping out however you deem fit to use me. I am serious about taking more part in government."

"Good to hear, Lyceus. I must confess to you, it isn't so much a burden as it was the year before. Being a General of an Army and running the Realm was difficult." Meleager smiled. "If you keep this attitude up, one day you'll be the Regent in your sister's stead."

"Thanks, Meleager." he glowed at the comment. "Is there anything else? I want to visit Ri for lunch if she's free."

"Me and her are having lunch together."

"Oh." Lyceus felt briefly dejected. "Maybe I'll catch her for dinner."

Noticing the gloomy tone, Meleager became curious. "How is your relationship with Ri? Do you like her?"

"I adore her, but..." Lyceus stopped speaking.

"But, what?"

"I'm not sure how she feels about me. One moment, it's like we are on the same accord, the next, she's different. If I could sum it all up, I would say, she's afraid of getting close to me." the Prince confessed.

"Have you told Ri yet?" Meleager asked.

"No." he responded. "I drop hints here and there, but I hadn't approached her straightforwardly."

"I see. I see." the Chancellor echoed.

Lyceus chuckled. "You ever noticed you do that?"

"Do what, Lyceus?"

"Repeat yourself once in a while."

"Old habit, I guess." Meleager smirked. "I'll ask Ri if the feelings are mutual."

"Will you?" Lyceus dropped the exciting idea with a sigh. "I am grateful for all that you are always willing to do for me, but I'm wholehearted in asking you not to do that."

"Understandable, Lyceus. I won't ask her." the Chancellor replied.

**{C&R}**

Minya, dressed in an apron over top her burgundy shirt and purple skirt, lifted the hot loaves of baked bread from the wooden stove and set it on the table in the kitchen to cool.

'She have no fashion sense.' Iona ruminated over the royal Cook's clothes.

"A warrior." Minya began. "Are you gonna stop taking your architectural class?"

"I asked her the same thing." Ri said, biting into a fig.

"And just like I explained to, Ri." Iona playfully glared at the munching strawberry blonde. "I'm going to finish the class. It'll be advantageous in case the Lord Conqueror commission more ships."

"An architect soldier. You don't run into someone like that every day." Minya retorted.

"That's what I said too." Ri giggled after Iona threw a date at her.

"Great minds think similar." Minya laughed.

"Aged minds, you mean." the younger blonde jest. "My father is comfortable with my decision, my mother is not though. I don't want them to fuss about it, but I do not want to lose the goal of becoming a warrior."

"It is a sudden change, Iona. Four days ago, you were talking of building temples for the gods that would be far grander than the ones already built anywhere on Gaia." the Cook elucidated. "What happened to bring this about?"

"Lieutenant Tessa of the Fifth Army taught weapons training in Clydmus' class yesterday." Ri exposed. "That is what triggered it."

"That's not it." Iona said.

"Must have been some class." Minya mocked.

"It was... Intense." Ri responded.

"It was beyond intense." Iona's eyes lit up. "It was intoxicating. When I held that wooden sword in my hand, I felt elation."

"Sounds better than sex." Minya thoughtlessly mused out loud.

Ri blushed, remembering her earlier activity in her chamber while Iona stared dumbfounded at the Cook.

"Ignore that and forget it ever being mentioned." Minya implored.

"Forgotten." Iona mumbled.

Ri jumped back on the previous topic. "So getting roughed up by Tessa, haven't daunt your spirit at all?"

"My hand stung badly afterward, but it made me eager to learn. My father said that I had un-trained hands, but once I get use to a blade's handle, I'll be fine." Iona replied.

"Can't say that I can vision you as a warrior type. You are a beautiful young woman. I see you as anything but that." Minya pronounced.

Iona became defensive. "My mother is beautiful. So is Lieutenant Tessa and don't get me started on the Conqueror. Even at her age, she's a Venus."

Ri shut her eyes to picture the dream again when her Lord brought pleasure to her body and in return gained fulfilment as well.

Minya's voice ended the revelry. "They are children of the War god, Mars. You, Iona aren't.

Iona stomped her foot in exasperation. "Have y'all ever watched the soldiers practice on the training field?"

Both women gave negative responses.

"Well I have and even that is exhilarating to me. What Lieutenant Tessa displayed in the classroom, sealed it."

"Iona, I am with you either way. I just think you should evaluate it thoroughly, before making a rash choice." Ri offered reasoning. "Warriors have to kill and can be killed. I'm positive that can weigh on a person's conscience."

"I have parents that are warriors." Iona was irate. "I know that they can die and I know that they take lives. Minya, you don't have any soldiers for parents. They were common farmers. And you Ri, don't remember who any of your family are."

The pained expression of Ri's, filled Iona with sadness.

"That's quite enough young lady." Minya responded sternly. "You may have already had you mind made up, but we were just trying to aid you in a decision you'd sprung on us."

"Ri, I'm-"

"It's alright, Iona." the petite strawberry blonde's lips formed a sad smile. "I should get going. Thank you Minya for making the food I requested."

Ri begun reaching for some of the trays, until Minya stopped her. "You're most welcome, Ri. Don't bother carrying all of this though. I'll have the servants bring it to you and the Chancellor. You go on ahead, I'm certain he's waiting for ya."

Next, Ri left without saying another word.

"I'm sorry, Minya." Iona apologized.

"I'm not the person you should be telling that to. You, along with a handful of others knows what that poor girl went through. You were wrong, Iona and when Ri calms a little, you need to tell her you've made a mistake in judgement. She'll forgive you." Minya scolded. "Don't you have a class to go to? If not, I don't care, get out of my kitchen, I'm mad at you."

**{C&R}**

A half candle-mark later, Ri was sitting on one of the divans in the Conqueror's chambers across from Meleager, who was seated on the other while the castle's servants and Akemi completed setting their meal in front of them.

Once done, they bowed and exit, save for the chambermaid. "Will there be anything else, Chancellor?"

"Thank you, Akemi. That will be all." he dismissed her, breathing in the aroma of the entree.

Akemi curtsy and left the chambers.

"I am highly appreciative of you for asking Minya to prepare our lunch with such delicious edibles of my liking." Meleager was pleased, placing an assortment of food on his plate.

Ri began to do so too. "You are certainly welcome."

"I've been engrossed with the affairs of the Realm, but I haven't forgotten our game we were to engage in. Are you ready to start it, Ri?"

"Yes. You may begin."

The Regent gazed at Ri and pondered if she was in a low mood. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her somber morale, she joked. "I'm sure you don't want that to be your first query. Remember, we only get three."

"Alright then." Meleager said. "What is it that, the Conqueror promised you?"

"She would visit me in Athens." Ri answered.

"Nothing more?" Meleager followed up.

Ri clicked her tongue in teasing fun. "You can't ask two in a row. It's my turn. Is our Lord going to war?"

"Nope." he responded simply.

'I've should've phrased that better.' Ri reprimanded mentally.

At least she knew that the Conqueror wasn't at war. Still, she could be in another form of contention.

"Is the Conqueror in love with you?" Meleager questioned.

The direct inquiry had Ri baffled. The blue eyed woman spoke of a love for Ri, but she hadn't confessed a devotion of being in love with her. The Conqueror have never once said she loved her.

"No." Ri gave her reply, praying it was untrue. "She is not."

Meleager read a flicker of despondency in Ri's eyes and had his last query ready when it was his turn.

"Is she in danger?"

The austere tone caught the Chancellor's attention with its depth of worrying.

Dropping the loaf of bread, he put her mind at ease. "Ri, the Conqueror of the Realm will be fine. Trust me."

Ri relaxed her nerves.

"I'll let that one be a freebie, since you were deeply concerned for the safety of our ruler." Meleager grinned. "Ask something else."

Ri wanted to confirm if he was made Regent again while the Conqueror was away, but thoughts of Iona's statement caused her to seek knowledge about her origins.

"Where am I from?"

Meleager lost his grin.

"Who are my parents?" she looked at his brown orbs, wondering why tears couldn't fall from hers. "I've never gave it any thought before until now. I want to cry, but speculate you can't shed tears for a life you haven't lived."

Meleager got up and sat next to Ri, leaning her head on his shoulder as he held her. "I'm not confident where you were born, Ri. You could have belong to Acanthus, Potidaea, or Therma, if not Cirra, the place we found you. Krykus and his men was enslaving town villages after the Athenians subjugated the Chalcidice doing the Peloponnese Purge."

"Weren't they part of our Lord's army?" Ri asked.

"Yes. The Conqueror was with the Amazons in the Northern Steppes of Serbia. She kept a power base of soldiers here in Greece. The Delian League was in conflict with the Peloponnesian League and we were to lay low and recruit warriors to the Conqueror's cause while gathering any materials we could get our hands on from defeated Peloponnesian States only." Meleager explained.

"Why just them States and not the Delian League's?"

"The Peloponnesians were on the losing end. It was more manageable to rally them to our side. They'd rather be with us than stay with a beaten team." Meleager idly curled some of Ri's hair in his hand. "I'm not sure how much of the war effected you, but it's a blessing that you can't recall any of it. Danger was everywhere and you could suffer from both belligerents no matter who side you were on. The Conqueror was wise to that fact and understood a lot of people would become disillusioned with the Delian League as well as the Peloponnesians. She was right, all we had to do then was choose which League we didn't want to win outright. So we picked, Athens."

A question floated through Ri's brain. If the Conqueror decided to go against the Delian League, it made sense that she went to Corinth and joined with King Glaucus' army, but why did she betray him and take control of his castle, including all of Corinth after his demise?

She settled on a different query instead, knowing how the Conqueror have a disinclination for human bondage. "Why did Krykus try to enslave the towns people of Chalcidice? Did our Lord want slaves in the beginning?"

"By the gods, no." he said. "Krykus was a fool. With the Conqueror gone in Serbia for almost two years, he created his own agenda and broke away from the original plan. He paid for it though."

Ri cringed. "I've heard."

"You know what happened to him and his men, Ri?"

"Not his men, but Krykus. Minya told me that they were going to sell us to Persians in Cirra. They'd sold many males and females, before Milady appeared from nowhere, like Death herself. I was hurt terribly and once she saw that Krykus was the person who had injured me, she broke his jaw, then both his ribs. Finally she crucified him, personally." Ri recited the grisly tale.

"She crucified them all." Meleager clarified. "The Conqueror would've killed them regardless, but when she'd seen your blood soaked face, she went in a rage. Possessed by the Retribution goddess, Nemesis in her brutality. She remained by your side every day until you healed, did you know that?"

Ri shook her head. "She did?"

"Yes. When she travelled to Corinth, I could tell you pined for her." Meleager replied. "And there's your answer. The Conqueror is your home. I have no idea who your blood family are, however I do know that you have people who love and care about you very much. Your family is here with us, my precious Niece."

The petite woman hugged the Chancellor. "Thank you, Uncle. I needed to hear that."

"I'm here for you, always." he squeezed her small frame lightly. "You broke the rules of our game, but I'm willing to let all those questions pass and give you your remaining two if you answer my last inquiry, truthfully."

"Okay." Ri permitted.

"Are you in love with the Conqueror?"

Greenish blue irises gripped Meleager's as Ri nodded. "Yes, I am. When she comes back, I have no doubts that she'll court me."

'Poor Lyceus.' Meleager mused, listening to Ri's delighted tonality.

"How do you feel about this?" she asked shyly.

"Shocked, to be honest and gladden for both of you." he responded. "Let's eat, for the food gets cold."

"Hold on, my final question and it's equally important." Ri said while un-wrapping the scarf to broadcast the sparkling necklace. "This can't possibly be the price you claimed. Is it?"

At the quizzical look on Ri's face, the Chancellor of the Realm guffaw in mirth.

**To Becontinued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: **See Chapter 1

**Additional Note (Please Read): **This tale is tied in with, Xena & Gabrielle: A Turn of Fate. If you have not read both story's chapters, you should do so now. **I would also like to thank my readers, especially, Silvermoonlight, Bexteron, Marijke Bush and Nancy G. Your comments means lots and lots and lots to me! ;-) **

**The Conqueror & Ri,**

**A Twist of Destiny,**

**By Ahkiken**

**Chapter 10: Fabrications**

The Grecian fleet sailed on the Mediterranean Sea, making its way back to Greece. Adorned in a tan tunic and trousers with boots on his feet, Draco gazed at the horizon from the side of the vessel, rejoicing mentally that he would soon return to Corinth. Although they were departing Egypt with two less members of their party than when they'd first arrived, the General of the Second Army was confident that the mission was a success and the Conqueror's commands to Cleopatra will be carried out. Now it was just a matter of how long it'll take for, Marcus Antonious to sail back to Rome, so that the next phase of the Conqueror's plans could be executed.

'Maybe we should had stayed and made certain that, Antonious left.' he ruminated.

However, that wasn't in their mandate. The Lord of the Realm made it crystal clear that they were to deliver her orders and then make preparations to disembark immediately afterwards. Draco was still dwelling on the words of the enigmatic High Priest, Ansem.

The Egyptian spoke of destroying the Amazons, but Draco felt there was much more to it than he was letting on. The destruction of the whole Amazonian race wouldn't cause Draco to lose a bit of sleep and he'd gladly be happy to aid in putting nails in the harlots' coffins, but he knew something was amiss if he played a role. A heavier price had to be paid on his part and it would have increased ramifications other than enslaving the warrior women for money. Draco was positive, a bifurcation would come into effect, harming not only the Amazons, but the Realm also. He needed to learn more.

'What is your game, Ansem?'

"What's on your mind, Draco?" a voice inquired.

Draco glanced at the General of the Third Army standing beside him, wearing solely a white tunic and sandals. "Glad to see you're feeling better, Palaemon."

The cropped blonde gripped the wooden railings while gazing out at the greenish blue Sea. "Thanks. Honey milk does wonders for the ailment I had."

"Won't be drinking water for some cronus now, huh?" Draco jived.

Palaemon smirked at the joke. "Probably so."

"Did you hear about the scouts from both our armies?"

"Yeah." Palaemon responded. "Lieutenant Batius informed me. What a shame."

"It made the men wig out. Had them fearing that we all was headed to Pluto." Draco said. "Argin, the damn fool wouldn't shut up. Telling anyone with ears that Helios will kill us. I should have him flogged."

"He almost lost his life." Palaemon was in bewilderment from his compatriot's threat. "Helios' heat affected his brain, causing Argin to speak deliriously. He shouldn't be at fault for confused actions."

"Gods, Palaemon." Draco swore in frustration. "I won't whip him."

"Good choice." Palaemon was relieved.

"I'll demote him to a foot soldier instead." he replied with a smile.

The blonde General shook his head. "Fine, Draco. Demote the poor guy."

They stood in silence watching the scenery, losing the line between the sky and sea.

Next, Palaemon asked. "How did your audience with the Pharaoh go?"

"Didn't meet with her." Draco confirmed.

"What?" he questioned. "If not Cleopatra, who had you spoken to then?"

"Ansem, the High Priest." Draco answered. "He made the conference interesting."

"Sorry I weren't there." Palaemon apologized.

Draco snorted. "Ansem's an ass. You were fortunate to get sick and miss his company."

"So you didn't get any enjoyment from the encounter?"

"Of course I did." Draco responded. "The look on, Ansem's face when I'd told him Antonious had to leave Egypt and take his hidden army of Romans with him, was a real highlight of my day. You should've seen that."

"Darn." Palaemon was disappointed. "Anything else happened?"

The General of the Second Army decided to keep Ansem's cryptic message dealing with the Amazons a secret. "Nope. I exit after I've relayed the Conqueror's directive and Ansem concurred with them on Cleopatra's behalf."

"Does the Conqueror know of our progress?" Palaemon query.

"I have sent a scroll to Corinth before we left Alexandria." Draco stated. "She should receive it in a few days."

Palaemon released a contented breath. "I can't wait to reach Greek soil."

"Nor can I." Draco agreed. "Hopefully we'll get to the homeland in a half fortnight, if we bypass any storms."

Palaemon stared at the aqua colored Sea. "The water is reminiscent of the Conqueror's Handmaiden's irises. I wonder what amazing fables she had told since we'd been gone."

Draco scoffed. "Are you trying to get a rise out of me, Palaemon?"

"I happen to like Ri's stories. Don't you enjoy-"

"You know damn well I do not." Draco interrupted. "Did she manage to entice you as well, Palaemon? Now you're in love with the little slut?"

"Jeez, Draco. You can become a jerk when you want to." he retorted. "I'm merely a fan of her tales and so are many others. That doesn't mean we're all in love with her. I don't understand why you're the only person I know that do not care for, Ri. Going as far as to slander her a slut."

"You weren't a part of the Conqueror's army eleven years ago when we discovered Krykus' plot of selling slaves in Cirra." Draco said. "I am sure a lot of his men had a go at the whore. Handmaiden? Ha, don't make me laugh."

"And your incontrovertible evidence that Ri isn't a virgin?" Palaemon countered.

"After our Lord checked Ri's injuries in private, she became enraged and crucified Krykus and his men personally." Draco responded. "She had already beaten the Tartarus out of the guy and they were all doomed to die. Why would the Conqueror's anger enhance once she'd finished inspecting Ri?"

"That's all you got?" Palaemon wasn't buying what his fellow General was selling.

Growing enervated from the conversation, Draco stated. "All the other women we saved was raped repeatedly. What more proof do you need to discern that Ri wasn't touched too?"

"Assumptions, Draco. Perhaps the Conqueror knows, Ri is untouched. That's why she calls the girl her, Handmaiden."

"Or the Conqueror just pity the girl." Draco retorted.

"Okay, this happen eleven years ago, right? Ri is eighteen now. So back then she was seven. Isn't that a tad young to be raped, Draco, or was Krykus a sick man?" Palaemon inquired.

"I don't believe the bitch is eighteen." Draco mumbled. "I think she's older than that."

"Wow." Palaemon shook his head again. "All this virulence for a disadvantage villager who either way you cut it, Draco, was abused by Krykus. Why do you dislike her so?"

'None of your fucking business, Palaemon.' he thought.

Draco took his dark brown eyes off the Mediterranean and focused on his companion. "You love the Conqueror, don't you, Palaemon?"

"Yes." he replied. "She is our Lord. Who doesn't love her?"

"Don't play coy with me. You know exactly what I speak of." Draco declared.

"What's your point?" Palaemon was becoming antsy. "Want to assume on other imaginary thinking?"

"Forget it, but mark my words." Draco proclaimed. "If that so-called bard gets her way, you can kiss your dreams farewell."

The brown skinned General walked away, leaving Palaemon alone, whom was perplexed by his final statement. Feeling uneasy, Palaemon haven't a clue how, Draco knew that he loved the Conqueror intimately. What did Ri have to do with it? Draco had hinted at something more.

'Is it possible?' Palaemon mused. 'Could Ri be in love with the Conqueror too?'

The blonde haired man didn't get a chance to ponder on the thought longer.

"General Palaemon." a warrior dressed in black armor came up behind him.

Without turning to face him, Palaemon said. "Not now, Lieutenant Batius."

The Lieutenant moved closer and whispered in his ear. "It is a matter of importance."

Taking a concealed rolled scroll out from inside his armor, Batius handed it to his General. Palaemon began to unroll it and read the contents with vigor. He then caught sight of Draco going below deck. Reading the scroll slowly once more, Palaemon tore the parchment to pieces, casting it to the Sea. Next he pulled Batius roughly to him.

"Why haven't you been brought this to my attention?" he questioned quietly.

"Too many soldiers were around." the Lieutenant of the Third Army grew fearful.

"Do you know what was written on that scroll?"

"Yes, General." Batius affirmed.

"No one is to find out. Ever." Palaemon shoved his Lieutenant away harshly.

Batius saluted and departed quickly.

The General of the Third Army sad grey orbs gazed back at the Mediterranean. Again he lost the line between the sky and sea.

**{C&R}**

Ri had a glorious day, spending all of it with her Uncle Meleager. She hardly thought about what, Iona had said to her and focused on the fact that she fell more in love with the Conqueror for giving her the necklace. After the Chancellor ceased laughing at her last question, he explained to Ri that the jewelry was created from a newly found metal that was discovered in Laconia, right in Tegea, the town village her, Iona and Lyceus were in, safely hidden from the Peloponnese Purge. Meleager told her that, the platinum orbs were only owned by the Realm, and any item crafted from it was technically priceless, but could be worth the cost he had mentioned.

This information made Ri gleeful. The confirmation that her Lord bestowed a gift on her that so far has only been used for the Conqueror's weaponry and Minerva's temple, was very appealing to the aspiring bard. She comprehended that soon the alloy would be distributed to other countries for commercial gain, but being the sole person to have received it first out of everyone on Terra, in jewelry form and from the Conqueror no less, sparked volumes of unknown dimensions inside Ri's soul.

Ri stepped out of her lukewarm tub and watched the rivulet of water stream down her small ample breasts in droplets. She remained curious why her body was dissimilar to the one she'd dreamt of. Not only was her bosom slightly bigger in the dream, but also her body's definition was much more pronounced. She had abs for days. Her arms, thighs and legs appeared muscular as well. Though the strawberry blonde was slim, she couldn't help feeling out of shape compared to her dreamy double. Ri had no abs, nor muscles anywhere on her body. All those parts of her anatomy was covered in baby fat. She looked totally different from the sexy cropped towhead in her dreams.

'And what was that creature on my back?' Ri ruminated.

Donning an envy green robe, Ri tied the sash, closing it and sat down at her vanity desk. She began fingering the jade stone on the shiny chain, willing it to glow the way it did when she woke earlier doing the morning. Her hands dropped from the gem when no illumination came and Ri begun to scrutinize her appearance in the mirror. She wasn't an extravagant beauty, but she was pretty nonetheless. Her eyes was her best trademark, including her long reddish blonde hair.

'At least I got that over my short haired twin.'

Ri started to analyze her large ears and smiled remembering when she was younger, the Conqueror would always tickle them, saying they were adorable. Ri realized she missed her Lord for the umpteenth cronus of today. All she wanted to do was see her, hold her and kiss those soft lips again. Ri wished instead of the chaste peck that was given to her, the Conqueror would've drove her tongue into her mouth and took her virginity right there on the polished altar.

Ri halted her lewd cogitation and prayed for forgiveness. 'Pardon my thoughts, wise Minerva. I mean no disrespect to you, nor all that belong to you.'

She added. 'Please protect my Lord and the warriors that travel along side her. May they be unharmed and guarded by your might. Allow them to return to Corinth alive and well, especially my savior, Milady of the Realm.'

Finished with her prayer, Ri picked up her comb and started to run it through her damp tresses when a knock sounded on the chamber door. Ri stood and opened it.

"Prince Lyceus." she was shocked. "It is late."

"I know." he smiled. "I stopped by early, but you weren't here. I wanted to have dinner with you."

"I have already eaten with the Chancellor."

"I figured." Lyceus pressed on, showing her the single tray he was carrying. "So I brought dessert. Lemon pie and your favorite, nut bread."

"Prince Lyceus, it is really late and I'm a little sleepy. Perhaps another day." Ri said.

"Okay." he was crestfallen. "Another day."

Ri was upset with Lyceus, but felt badly for sending the Conqueror's younger brother away. "Prince."

"Yes." Lyceus answered.

"Give me a moment to get decent."

He nodded his head as Ri shut the door. After that, she slipped off the robe, covering her nude body with a cream colored shift. Opening the door once more, Ri invited Prince Lyceus inside.

Entering, Lyceus walked over to the table they'd ate breakfast on yesterday morning. Setting the tray on the oak furniture, the Prince of the Realm pulled out a chair for Ri. When she was seated, he placed a ceramic saucer in front of her, filling it with a piece of lemon pie and a couple slices of nut bread.

"Thank you." Ri replied.

"No. Thank you for letting me be in your presence." Lyceus shot back.

Next, he took a huge piece of pie and set it on his saucer dish, before sitting down as well.

"Sorry for disturbing you though."

"It's fine. I just got out the tub." Ri bit into her bread.

"I can tell." Lyceus pointed out. "Your hair is wet."

"And unruly. I was combing it when you knocked." Ri responded.

"You still look radiant." Lyceus stated.

Ri grinned shyly, then they ate silently for a while. Each in their own world, until Lyceus asked.

"How have your day been?"

"It was wonderful." Ri neglected to give thought to what happened in the kitchen with Minya and Iona. "I stayed with Chancellor Meleager all afternoon, talking of this and that till Selene switched positions with Helios. We had a nice dinner and then I came back here. How about you, Prince Lyceus?"

Lyceus put his pie down. "I thought the formalities was ended between us, Ri."

Ri let loose a sigh and set her second slice of nut bread on the saucer too. "It was. As long as you'd kept your promise. Seeing that you didn't, I think we should go back to being formal."

Abashed, Lyceus inquired. "My promise? What promise did I break?"

"Never mind." Ri answered. "Lets finish eating, shall we."

"We can, once you tell me what I have done." Lyceus affirmed.

"Prince Lyceus, I rather not." she declared. "I was having a marvelous day. I would like it to end on a good night also."

Lyceus ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I don't understand what promise I haven't kept."

Ri found herself getting angry. "You know what promise I am referring to. You swore by Venus, the goddess of beauty and love, that you would keep my confidence."

"And I've kept my word."

Ri couldn't believe Lyceus' audacity. "Don't lie to me, Prince. It's insulting and I wouldn't ever insult you."

"I'm not lying." he became offended. "Do not discourage my honor."

"How else could your sister, our Lord have known I've told you that I was leaving Corinth for Athens?" Ri questioned. "You were the only person I had confided in."

"The Conqueror knows?" Lyceus was surprised. "She didn't learn it from me."

"Sure she didn't." Ri said sarcastically.

Lyceus was baffled. "Did the Conqueror fabricate untruths about me?"

"She didn't have to."

"But she told you, she knew?" Lyceus query.

Ri glared at him, but then soften. "You were suppose to be my friend."

Lyceus got upset. "This is bullshit, Ri! If the Conqueror told you it was me, she is the liar."

Ri grasped her necklace. "Don't ever call her that."

Ri's movement brought her un-noticable gleaming jewelry to Lyceus' attention. He instantly recognized the jade gemstone, scarcely obscured by her hair.

"Now I get it." he snapped. "The Conqueror gives you a present and now she's your best friend. She couldn't have been that disappointed at you, so why are you giving me crap concerning this? It can't be that serious if she's granting you lavish jewels."

Ri knew she couldn't deny where the necklace came from. Even Meleager had stated that, Lyceus had gotten it from the Agora to bring to the Conqueror.

Realization gripped Lyceus. "I should've known she desired you."

"It's nothing. It's just... It's just a farewell gift." Ri lied.

"I should have known." Lyceus repeated, seemingly ignoring her. "When I avowed to her how I felt about you. I could see it in her eyes. Yesterday left me wondering after you and her rode off, but now it's confirmed."

"What are you talking about, Prince Lyceus?"

"The Conqueror is in love with you, Ri." he responded. "And so am I."

Ri became stupefied by Lyceus' confession. Not only his claim of love, but that of the Conqueror also. They both were in love with her and Lyceus revealed his true feelings to his sister. Why haven't the Conqueror done the same thing and explained to him how she felt as well?

'Why won't I disclose my feelings for Milady to, Lyceus?' Ri acknowledged her own blunder. 'Is all three of our relationships built on hidden fabrications?'

"I'm in love with you, Ri." Lyceus professed.

"It'll be wise if you left my chamber, Prince Lyceus." Ri replied.

The Prince arose with a gloomy facial expression. "It's obvious that you do not share the same sentiment."

Next, he vanished out the room. Ri got up from the table and laid in her bed. She disregarded doing her hair, knowing that it'll be a tangled mess tomorrow. Nonetheless, she didn't care. She wasn't sure how to handle this newfound information that, Lyceus admitted. Ri had an understanding that he liked her. She had no idea he was in love with her.

And what of the Conqueror? The blue eyed woman never asserted that she loved Ri. Now the Prince's attestation claimed that she too was in love with her. The petite storyteller didn't want to hurt anyone and her heart did truly lie with her Lord.

Ri curled up, reflecting inward. She was weary of the circle of deceit when it coincided with herself and the two siblings that wanted her love.

'From here on out, I will be honest with all my heart.' Ri mused as she closed her orbs. 'I swear by the gods, I'll be.'

**To Becontinued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: **See Chapter 1

**Additional Note (Please Read): **This tale is tied in with, Xena & Gabrielle: A Turn of Fate. If you haven't read both story's chapters preceding this one, you should do so now. **A very special shout out to, Nancy G. Sorry for the mix up. :-) **

**The Conqueror & Ri,**

**A Twist of Destiny,**

**By Ahkiken**

**Chapter 11: Vilification**

Bright light shined through Ri's window, bringing forth a new day. Greenish blue irises lazily opened to the sound of knocking. Gathering her wits, she raised from the bed to answer the chamber door. Ri was aghast to see, Iona in her pink night shift.

"Good morning, Ri." the younger blonde greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

Sorrow entered Iona's heart. "Are we no longer friends?"

'Are we friends?' Ri ruminated as she remembered hers and Prince Lyceus' relationship. She was unclear whether they were on speaking terms, after their verbal sparring and Ri's silent rejection to Lyceus' adoration before telling him to leave last night.

Ri had no intentions on losing another friendship. "Yes. We are still friends."

"May I come inside?" Iona asked timorously.

Ri pulled the ajar door wider, letting Iona in her chamber.

"I'm truly sorry for my words towards you yesterday." she apologized. "My lack of consideration for you and your past, caused you sadness."

"It did." Ri concurred, sitting on the side of her bed. "But then I'd spoken to the Chancellor and he made me feel a lot better."

"I'm glad I hadn't ruined your lunch plans with him."

"Me and the Chancellor enjoyed each other's company from daylight till nightfall." Ri said.

Iona glimpsed the room, seeing a tray with pie and bread atop of it. A couple of saucers were also on the table, with half eaten dessert placed on them.

"Y'all must've ate until both y'all bellies couldn't handle anymore." Iona giggled.

Ri looked glum while she gazed at the leftover treats. "No. The Chancellor and I finished our dinner in Milady's chambers. The desserts there is from when the Prince of the Realm visited me doing the night."

"Wow." Iona was amazed. "You eat lunch, dinner and dessert with two of the most important people besides, the Conqueror herself. Did you and Prince Lyceus enjoy one another too?"

"It was..." Ri paused to think of a word to describe what unfolded with Lyceus. "Enlighten."

Iona noted Ri's expression. "Your facial appearance says, the enlightenment made you gloomy. Is that why the treats are half untouched?"

"And when did you become so analytical?" Ri query.

"I am the daughter of Elite Generals in the Realm's army. I have no choice, but to be." she boasted, before thinking of her friend's mysterious parentage and what happened between them. "Do you pardon the words of a silly girl?"

"You know I do." Ri made her way to Iona. "But you're not the only person who was wrong. I need you to accept my apology as well."

"What for?"

"You are very serious about training as a warrior. Me and Minya weren't supportive. We began teasing you and having fun at your expense. It's understandable that you lost your temper." Ri explained. "So forgive me also."

Iona embraced her in a hug. "I do, Ri. You're my sister, not by blood, but by spirit."

Ri kissed Iona's forehead and ended the embrace. "Thank you."

Next, she started to organize the dishes and tray on her table.

"I can help you." Iona stated, aiding Ri without waiting for a reply.

The storyteller grinned and questioned. "How did your classes go yesterday?"

"Not well, I'm afraid." Iona confessed. "My mind was so polluted with thoughts of what I've said to you, I couldn't concentrate."

"Are you still interested in becoming a warrior?"

"Yes." Iona replied.

"It's okay then. If your grades start to slip, you can always threaten the teacher with your sword." Ri jest.

"Is making jokes of my chosen profession going to become our custom now?" Iona chuckled.

"That was the final one." Ri declared. "I'm behind your decision all the way."

Iona beamed at Ri's affirmation. "Thank you."

"No thanks is required, but you are welcome all the same."

Once the table was tidy, Iona said. "There's a celebration this evening."

"I know." Ri responded. "The Chancellor informed me. It's for the promotion of some soldier, who's name I've forgotten."

"It doesn't matter." Iona went on. "The point is, it's happening and I would like you to accompany me."

"I'm not sure. I missed my session with, Master Eramus yesterday and I know he's gonna chew me up like Kerberus." Ri sulked. "I ain't looking forward to that."

"The ceremonial dinner isn't going to be over till night, Ri."

"And I have a lot to study if I'm to be an apprentice of Aristotle, Iona."

"That's why you're leaving for Athens." Iona was excited. "He taught philosophy to, Alexander the Great."

"That's why I can't go to the banquet. I already told the Chancellor." Ri confirmed.

"Come on, your skills are better than decent." Iona pouted. "Everybody's going to be there. Even Virgil and you know he has a crush on you."

"More of a reason not to go. Why don't you be Virgil's company?" Ri inquired.

"Are you insane." Iona was appalled. "He's thirteen. I want to be seen with someone older and wiser."

Ri was starting to interpret what Iona wanted. "Everyone's gonna be there, huh?"

"Yup." she answered.

"Soldiers and all?"

Iona was feeling apprehensive. "Yeah."

"I take it, you want to make a good impression?"

"Please, Ri." Iona begged. "You're shy, but not like I am. Once a conversation gets started, you lose your bashfulness. I'm such an introvert, I'll never talk to anyone."

Ri was cogitating on what Iona just spoken. "Your father will be there."

"I am more comfortable around you than him." Iona said. "He'll make me nervous and I'm positive I'll shed my quietness if you're with me."

Noticing that Ri's stance on the issue was crumbling, she pushed onward. "There be tons of activities, including Joxer. He's gonna be entertaining as well."

'It'll be nice to see Joxer again.' Ri mused.

"I really want you with me." Iona admitted.

"Fine." Ri conceded. "I'll get there late, but I will come. I'm not staying for long though."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Iona repeated as she hugged Ri.

After that, she headed for the door.

"You're leaving now?" Ri asked.

"You have studying to do and I have a class to get ready for." Iona proclaimed, opening the door to exit. "So wear your best dress and do something about your hair, because we're hanging out all night."

"Iona, I told you, I'm-"

Before Ri could finish her sentence, the young teenager closed the door and was skipping down the halls in merriment.

The strawberry blonde sat at her vanity desk, smirking as she picked up her comb.

**{C&R}**

"Morning, Prince Lyceus." Akemi bowed, allowing him to enter the Conqueror's chambers, that the Regent occupied.

"Hello, Akemi." Lyceus responded concisely. "Is the Chancellor awake? I must speak with him."

"Yes, he is. He's in the bed chamber this moment getting dressed."

"Let him know, that I wish to talk to him." Lyceus said.

"As you command." the Chambermaid left to do his bidding.

Lyceus sat on the divan, deep in thought of what occurred last night. He barely could sleep, knowing that Ri didn't love him the same way he loved her. His mind was aflame with the knowledge that his sister was in love with Ri too.

'How could she!' he was distraught. 'I revealed my desire for Ri to Xena. Why would she give the woman of my affections an awesome gift like that necklace?'

Although Ri attests that it was a farewell present, Lyceus had his doubts and felt he knew the true purpose for the sparkling jewelry.

"Prince Lyceus." Akemi announced. "The Chancellor will receive you."

Lyceus arose with haste and trekked to Meleager.

The old man was looking himself over in the mirror. He was adorned in dark brown trousers, a black short sleeved shirt and dark boots. Meleager was undecided whether to cover the shirt with a vest, or not, when Lyceus walked into the bed room.

"Good morning. What brings you here early and why do you remain in your nightshirt?"

Shutting the door, the Prince exclaimed. "The Conqueror!"

Meleager ceased his indecisiveness and began to worry. "By the gods, is she alright?"

"What?" Lyceus became confused.

"You yelled, the Conqueror. Is she alright?" he echoed.

"I wasn't implying that something was wrong concerning her well being." Lyceus clarified. "I meant, she's a backstabbing bitch!"

"Don't ever call your sister that." Meleager admonished him.

"You sound like, Ri." the Prince retorted as he slumped against the wall.

Meleager grew concerned while watching Lyceus' body slide down the wall onto the floor in a sitting posture. "What is this about?"

"I confided in Xena." he replied. "I told her, I was amorous for Ri."

"You did?" the Chancellor was puzzled. "When?"

"Four days past."

"Xena knew you loved Ri?" Meleager questioned.

"Yes!" Lyceus became agitated. "Aren't you listening to me. I avowed to her my feelings and she gives Ri a coincidental farewell gift. That's why she wanted Ri to travel with her to Minerva's temple."

The Chancellor was already aware of how the Conqueror and Ri felt for each other. He was happy for their union. Now, he became disappointed.

"Ri says, it's just a present, but I don't buy that. And to make matters worse, she think I betrayed her trust. I don't have a clue what to do to rectify this situation." Lyceus pronounced.

"I will speak to Ri." Meleager affirmed.

The Prince cheered up immensely. "After everything that took place in her chamber, I'll be eternally grateful if you did, Meleager."

Meleager helped Lyceus onto his feet. "I'll talk with her, however, it might not change anything. Do you understand?"

Lyceus nodded his head.

"Good." Meleager clapped the young man's shoulder. "Now tell me every detail of last night."

**{C&R}**

Five candle-marks later, Meleager's footfalls resonated throughout the great hall as he traversed his way to the Throne room. He promised Lyceus that he would speak with Ri doing the celebration dinner. Once he heard Lyceus' recount of events that took place in Ri's chamber, Meleager was fazed by the Conqueror's volition to court Ri after the Prince divulged how he felt first. He would be further discouraged if his former pupil lied to the petite woman, pertaining a secret between Lyceus and Ri.

'Young people. When will they learn, the best kept secrets are the ones that are never spoken.' he reflected.

A guard opened the Throne room's double oak doors where Vercinix was standing inside.

"Chancellor Meleager." Vercinix addressed, saluting him with his fist over the chest of the green armor he wore.

"General Vercinix." they grasped forearms in a warrior's greeting. "The Conqueror said, you would be back soon, I didn't know it'll be this quickly."

"Gaul is well protected." Vercinix replied. "Will the Conqueror be joining us here, I don't have much to report?"

"She isn't in Corinth."

Vercinix looked at Meleager quizzically. "Where did she go?"

"Lets sit." Meleager suggested. "I'm certain there is lots to discuss."

Ascending the dais, he motioned for one of the Corinthian Guards to produce a chair for the General of the Fourth Army.

Once they were seated, the Chancellor began to expound. "Something is brewing in Rome. A couple of days ago, Brutus sent two envoys to ask for an alliance against Octavian and Marcus Antonious. It didn't go well. The Lord of the Realm and General Glaphyra is sailing the Corinthian Gulf to confront, Brutus."

"That would explain why their ships left the Atlanticus Oceanus." Vercinix muttered.

"What ships?" Meleager inquired.

"Roman." he answered. "While defeating the combined forces of the Cimbri and the Teutons, there were seven Roman ships outlining the Ocean surrounding Gaul. Lieutenant Kira and myself was cautious that they would ally with our enemy to take Gaul again."

"Did you notify the Conqueror?"

"Yes. The Romans never came ashore, so I notified her not to send any other troops until circumstances changed. Our army did well fending off the Cimbri's assault." Vercinix smiled. " So well in fact, that they dissolved their association with the Teutons. Next, we decimated the Teutons remaining soldiers with ease and waited for the Romans to make a move, however they didn't. A few days later, they sailed away and I sent a scroll to the Conqueror, confirming what happened with the Romans, that all was fine in Gaul, including its borders and I'll be leaving Lieutenant Kira there with eighty percent of the Fourth Army while the rest of them journeyed back to Corinth alongside me."

"When did this all occur?" Meleager query.

"A fortnight ago." Vercinix responded. "Do you suspect the Romans withdrawal from Gaul, signals hostilities towards the Realm?"

"Rome is on the brink of internal warfare. I don't know why they would send ships to idle in Gaul's territory." Meleager said.

"There's dissension in Rome?" Vercinix was clueless.

"You have been gone for a while, Vercinix. Significant alterations has occurred in Rome's politics. The Second Triumvirate's incumbents are at odds for power. Markus Lepidus has been forced out of it and exiled to parts unknown. Marcus Antonious has been back and forth from Alexandria to Rome. Recently he married Egypt's Pharaoh, Cleopatra, now he's taken residence in the palace with her and their children, indefinitely. Octavian resides in Rome, trying to make a strong case to impact the Senate's decision to bring Antonious back, but I believe Octavian's real purpose is to oust him as a traitor of Rome for staying in Egypt too long. The age of the Roman Republic is coming to an end." Meleager elucidated.

"Where does Brutus fit into all of this mess?" Vercinix asked.

"Before their dissent, the Triumvirate influenced the Senate to blame him as prime conspirator in Caesar's assassination. He fled to Crete and is hiding in Dia. Brutus claims he's fighting for Rome to tarry as a republic, hence why he is enlisting the Conqueror's help."

"Who stands beside, Brutus?" Vercinix inquired.

"The only person we know so far is, Cassius Longinus." Meleager replied. "They have twenty-nine Legions altogether."

"Did the Conqueror take the entire Sixth Army to engage them?"

"Nope." the Chancellor remitted. "I argued with her for candle-marks the night she told me her plan. It's just herself, General Glaphyra and one hundred forty-nine soldiers."

Vercinix grinned. "You'd think, she would've brought less."

"She wanted to bring one hundred fifty. Somehow, Oris got stuck with the errand of returning the Conqueror's warhorse. I assume it was done purposely, so he could receive his promotion to lieutenant." Meleager speculated.

"Lieutenant Dex lost his position?"

"No. No. Oris is the new lieutenant of the First Army." Meleager corrected.

"A warrior from the Sixth Army has become a lieutenant to another? That's a first." Vercinix stated.

"General Nale and General Glaphyra was in cahoots about Oris' elevation. I haven't had an opportunity to chat with him, but I will at the banquet this evening. Will you be there?" Meleager questioned.

"I'm actually looking forward to spending quality cronus with my wife and kids." he professed. "I'll see if Mendala want to go. If not, I will make a short cameo to acknowledge Oris' advancement."

Meleager nodded in agreement. "Is there anything else to report?"

"There's nothing more to account, Regent Chancellor." the General of the Fourth Army chuckled.

"Don't start that, Vercinix. Last year everyone was calling me, General Regent, because of Darnelle spreading it. Chancellor is the only reference I prefer." the older man laughed. "I won't hold you any longer. Go to your family and relay to them my good wishes."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Vercinix raised from his chair and saluted.

As he commenced walking to the oak doors, Vercinix looked back to inquire. "The Conqueror isn't doing anything crazy and she'll be alright, won't she?"

Meleager assured him. "She's the greatest warrior I've ever seen. I'm certain our Lord be okay."

**{C&R}**

"She's a monster!" Cassius begun his malediction, a candle-mark after disembarking his boat. "The Conqueror should be damned to the deepest bowels of Tartarus!"

Brutus stood next to his brother in-law, in front of his tent while he vented. "I warned you not to bring your uppity slave, Cassius."

"She didn't have to kill him." he cried.

"Of course she did." Brutus rebutted. "He offended her. Can you imagine the Conqueror of the Grecian Realm, allowing a mere slave to do that and live? The same woman who built an empire from the ground up in blood."

"No." Cassius yielded. "She's still ruthless."

"That's my point, Cassius. It's the reason we needed her on our side. She alone could destroy Octavian and Marcus."

Both men eyes surveyed the expansive base camp as Roman soldiers went about their daily routine. Many of them was practicing with their gladius, or bows and arrows. Some hunted for food and brought clean water to drink. Others dallied around waiting for action of any kind.

'I hate this fucking place.' Brutus thought.

He had abscond himself on the island of Crete for almost a full moon and it started to addle his nerves. Limited food choices, plus not seeing sights that compared to Rome's magnificence annoyed him. Dia's endless forest reminded him of Germania and he hated that place too. At least if he linked with the Conqueror, a tasty hot supper and a warm bed in Corinth would be acquired.

"Tell me once more what the Conqueror said to you." Brutus decreed.

"After her vilification of us, she told me that she would be paying you a visit." Cassius paraphrased, then pondered aloud. "I think she's of a mind to cause us harm. What do you make of her visitation?"

"Why is Domitus cooking, when I warned him not to?" Brutus' eyebrows corrugated at the man in question. "Of all mortals to use fire, that poor Prometheus suffers for giving mankind, Domitus is the worse. He shames the bound Titan when he uses fire to serve piss tasting food."

"Damn that." Cassius pronounced in frustration. "What is your strategy for dealing with the Conqueror's arrival here?"

"Did she tell you when she was coming?" Brutus asked.

"No."

"Did her words sound threatening?"

Cassius became livid. "She murdered, Pindarus! Gave me the corpse so I'd view his slit throat! I had to honor his request to be buried at sea. And you're asking me, did she sound threatening?"

Brutus turned his full focus on his brother in-law. "The Conqueror wasn't keen on listening to our proposition from the beginning. You were overly qualified to go to Corinth and use your skillful wordplay as a diplomat to intrigue her. Your slave however, was too high-handed and it cost him his life."

"Pindarus isn't a slave." Cassius retorted. "I granted his freedom before he drew his final breath."

"Pindarus isn't anything anymore." Brutus responded. "He's dead."

"His body has hardly been laid to rest in the Cretan Sea and you insult him?"

"It's not an insult to say a dead man is indeed dead." Brutus declared.

He took pity on Cassius once he seen his countenance. "I know you were attached to Pindarus. You've had him since he was a young boy, but he's gone now and you must deal with that fact."

Cassius wiped the wetness from his eyes and placed the memory of the slave boy, that became a surrogate son, into the recess of his brain. "You are right, Brutus."

"Was the Conqueror's tone, hostile?"

"No, it wasn't." Cassius answered.

"So she could be coming here to just see me face to face, or to attack our Legions." Brutus contemplated.

"We can't lose our men in combat with her. We have to restore the republic." Cassius averred.

"Don't worry, I have a stratagem that will either way delay the Conqueror, or kill her." Brutus asserted. "Until then, tell Domitus to never cook our meals ever again, or I'll have his head boiled while he's alive."

Cassius suppressed his discontent for Brutus plan and began walking to the errant cook.

"One other thing." Brutus called out, making Cassius turn in his direction. "Cut your damn hair and shave that stubble off your face. We are Romans, not savages."

**To Becontinued...**


End file.
